What's Meant For You
by queenisrael12573
Summary: What's Meant For You She loved him with everything she had. For years. And he left. No contact. No closure. No trace. And still, five years later, she loves him as much as - if not more than - she did the night before his departure. Huey Freeman x Jazmine DuBois Riley Freeman x Cindy McPhearson
1. His Presence

What's Meant For You

She loved him when he let her in his home during the chicken epidemic at 10. She loved him at 16, when he swallowed his hatred and took her to homecoming. She loved him on the night of their graduation, when he spent all night worshiping her. She loved him when he left without a trace. She loved him when he didn't call, text, or email for five years.

And, fuck her, she loved him when he turned up out of nowhere, asking for her forgiveness.

Huey P. Freeman x Jazmine DuBois

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Family. Humor.

Rated M

Chapter One: His Presence

CHRISTMAS WAS ALWAYS JAZMINE DUBOIS FAVORITE HOLIDAY. As a child, she loved the gifts and the decorations and the music. But now, at 23, she loved being home. She loved seeing her family. She loved being surrounded by the love that resulted in warmth.

It meant the world to her.

For two years, she'd travelled all over the world, exploring what it had to offer. She'd woken up in some of the most breathtaking places you could imagine. And still, nothing compared to waking up in her childhood home, watching the snow falling beyond her window.

It was the early hours of the morning still and she imagined she was the only one up. Too excited to sleep, she decided to prepare for her favorite day.

She showered quickly, emerging from her room with the scent of vanilla chai radiating from her. She pulled her honey blonde spiral curls into a ponytail at the crown of her head, leaving strands flowing over her shoulders and down her back.

She slipped into a cropped, black, cable knit sweater with sleeves that went to her palms and matching high waisted shorts that ended just below her ass. She was pleased to see that the material didn't touch her most recent tattoo - a queen that greatly favors her. Her eyes were completely white as she stares directly ahead, her crown tilted on her wild curls and a rich, red rose beneath her breasts. Though she has four others she loves, this is her favorite.

She applied cream to it before stepping into her furry black slides and heading downstairs.

She hooks her phone up to the speakers in the kitchen before turning them down a bit more. She presses play and begins cooking, dancing and singing all the while.

Been Waiting - Elhae

She decided to make pancakes, almond cherry oatmeal, bacon, eggs, sausage, tea, and smoothies, which she would make once everyone wake up.

She moved quickly, comfortable in a kitchen. She hadn't always been so skilled, but her time travelling sparked an interest in it. Once she perfected her first recipe - seafood lasagna - she continued on to learn as much as she could.

She moved fluidly, dancing on beat and singing along perfectly. These skills she'd worked on since she was five. Singing and dancing was a passion she'd kept to herself until she met Cindy McPhearson - her best friend.

Once she introduced her to the world, they grew together, practicing multiple forms of the art. Though Cindy couldn't sing, she was incredible with the piano. Though not everyone knew that - only Jazmine, her mother Sarah, and Cindy's longtime boyfriend, Riley Freeman.

It could kill C. Murph's street credit, afterall.

Why Don't We Fall In Love - Amerie

Cindy was the first of the three other occupants to join Jazmine in the kitchen. She wordlessly walked over to the woman and rested her head on her shoulder, happy to be about the same height as her best friend.

Jazmine was presently waiting for the pan to heat up for the bacon and sausage. Though she didn't eat pork often, Cindy and Riley did, and they liked it a bit crispy.

She rub her hand in a small circle on Cindy's back.

"How are you so energetic so early?" Cindy mumbled, her eyes closing. Jazmine giggled and kissed the top of her best friend's head.

"Merry Christmas, Cin." She received a grunt in response. Jazmine carefully moved her away from her, much to the younger girl's dismay.

"Jazzy," she groaned, earning another giggle.

"Go get ready for the day. I got you pajamas to match mine," she said. She got Cindy a crimson set.

Cindy rolled her sapphire eyes but went to get ready anyway. She was happy her best friend was home for Christmas, so she'd deal with cute, matching pajamas. Cindy, being just as curvy as Jazmine, imagined her boyfriend would quite like her Christmas outfit.

Gangsta - Kehlani

Her mother was the next to come down. Since the divorce from Tom, she found herself missing her daughter even more than she did before. And she hadn't thought it possible.

She was Christmas ready, much like her daughter, though her outfit was a bit less revealing. She opted for an oversized black sweater that fell off one shoulder and a pair of black leggings.

It still amazed Jazmine how beautiful her mother was. Jazmine favored her quite a bit. Aside from the emerald eyes, she had her mother's shape - busty, tiny waist, big ass, and thick thighs. She also had her smile. She hoped she looked as beautiful as her mother when she got to her age.

"Good morning, beautiful," Sarah greeted. "Merry Christmas. It smells so good in here."

"Morning Mommy," she said, leaning into the hug her mother gave her. "Merry Christmas. It shouldn't be to much longer."

Of all of the gifts she got, she as most excited about one gift in particular she got for her mother. She hoped her mother would be as excited as she was.

Neighbors - J. Cole

"Mornin' niggaz," Riley said, yawning as he came down the stairs. Sarah shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Good morning Riley Freeman," she said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Riley," Jazmine said.

"Yeah, whateva," he said. "When breakfast gone be ready?"

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "It won't be too long now. Maybe 15 minutes."

"A nigga tryna eat and open presents," he complained. "Dis shi- ow! Cin!"

"How about a 'Thank you Jazmine for making my lazy ass something to eat'?

"If you woulda let me-" He stopped, turning to see Cindy for the first time. He raked his wine-colored eyes over her slowly. They darkened considerably by the time he met her grinning face. She pulled her hair into a ponytail as well, holding her promise to match with Jazmine today.

"Thanks Jazz," Riley said distractedly. The woman giggled and Cindy made her way to Sarah, who was now sitting on a bar stool at the island. She wrapped her arms around the woman, finding comfort in her lavender scent.

"Merry Christmas, my love," Sarah says softly, reaching up to pat Cindy gently.

"Merry Christmas, Ma," she said back, letting her eyes close. Cindy's parents split when she was 16, neither wanting to take responsibility for her. Sarah stepped in immediately, gave them a very large piece of her mind, and took Cindy with her. They formed an immediate bond.

"Riley, why don't you go get ready. I got you some pajamas too," Jazmine said, smiling. Riley hadn't looked away from Cindy's body yet, keeping most of his focus on the tattoos on her skin.

"Bet not be no gay shit," he mumbled, forcing himself to head upstairs to shower and change.

Sativa - Jhene Aiko ft Rae Sremmurd

Riley grinned as he returned downstairs. His pajamas were simple; red beater, black basketball shorts, and some new Nike slides with Nike socks.

"Thanks Jazz," he said once he met Cindy's glare.

Jazmine giggled.

She let her music play in the background as they sat together at the dining room table.

"When is Grandad coming over?" Jazmine asked. She was excited to give him his gift as well.

"Ms. Harper ova dere givin' up the cheeks, so he gone be late." Sarah and Cindy reached up at the same time and smacked the back of his head. He glared at Sarah who gave him a well practiced 'mom' glare. He rolled his eyes and looked away. "He spendin' time wit his bitch right now. He be here soon."

Sarah rolled her eyes, figuring that would be the most she would get out of the youngest Freeman boy.

They ate and talked happily with one another until the bell rang. Jazmine got the door and found Robert Freeman smiling down at her.

"Merry Christmas, Grandad!" she said, throwing her arms around him. He laughed.

"Merry Christmas cutie pie," he said.

She let him into the house. Sarah greated him next.

"Merry Christmas, Robert," she said. "Where's Regina?"

"Merry Christmas, Sarah," he said. He hesitated for a moment. "Something came up at the house but she may be able to come by in a little bit."

"Merry Christmas, Grandad," Cindy said, hugging him.

"Merry Christmas, pumpkin."

"Does she need help? I can head over there and make sure," Jazmine offered.

"No," Robert said a little too quickly. "She's got it sweetie. We have to open up some gifts!" She hadn't noticed the bag in his hands until just then.

"Hell yeah," Riley said. "'Bout time y'all niggaz came through."

"Boy, shut you simple ass up and get in the livin' room for you don't get shit!" Riley rolled his eyes but did as instructed.

They enjoyed their gift exchange, laughing and joking.

Riley got some clothes from Grandad and Sarah. Cindy got him a chain and some Jordans. She also got him something he'd have to open later. Grandad rolled his eyes at this and made them swear not to give him any great grandchildren. Jazmine got him a new watch.

Grandad got a spa day from Jazmine and Sarah got him and Regina a weekend vacation good anytime next year. Cindy got him some old records he's been going on about for a while now. Riley got him a nice gold chain, which he loved.

Cindy got some clothes, shoes, and jewelry from Jazmine. Sarah got her a gift card for her hair as well as for her nails. Robert got her some shoes. Riley got her a beautiful ring and necklace set as well some lingerie.

Sarah received some perfume from Robert. She got some shoes from Riley. Cindy got her some clothes and a girl's trip for the three of them. Jazmine got her a diamond necklace and a key.

"What is this for honey?" she asked.

"It's a spare key to my house. Here in Maryland."

Sarah's mouth fell open. "Are you serious?" Jazmine nodded. "Oh my God!" She pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, tears spilling from my eyes. "I get to see my baby all the time."

Jazmine laughed, forcing her mother's iron grip off of her. "I'll still be doing some travelling but it won't be all year long. Maybe 5 days out of every month. But I'll be back here."

Cindy hugged her too, excited to have her best friend home. Just as she let her go, the bell rang. Cindy ran to go grab it.

"Oh shit," she said once the door opened. Jazmine tossed a confused glance around the room. She missed the anxiety on Grandad and Sarah's faces. Just as she stood to go check on Cindy, a tall, chocolate figure stepped into the room.

She froze in place, not believing what exactly she was seeing in this moment. His mulled wine eyes ran over her body so intensely she shivered, but still couldn't move to cover herself.

Then he met her eyes. Those eyes she knew from anywhere. The eyes that haunted her dreams. That stared down at her in her fantasies. That chilled her in her memories.

Huey Polonius Freeman was standing in her mother's living room.

The tension in the room was thick. Everyone watched them cautiously, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Even Riley was moving from his seat, just in case he was needed.

Then she started walking, stopping only when she was less than a foot away. She craned her head back to keep his gaze.

She studied his face. There as small scars here and there. His features were so defined now. His jaw was peppered with stubble. His afro was a bit larger than she remembered but was pulled away from his face. And he smelled so delicious. Like dark chocolate - her favorite.

She met his eyes again. The eyes of a man she loved for entirely too long. He opened his mouth. Probably to say her name. But it never came out. Because she cocked back and slugged him.


	2. Missing Pieces

What's Meant For You

She loved him when he let her in his home during the chicken epidemic at 10. She loved him at 16, when he swallowed his hatred and took her to homecoming. She loved him on the night of their graduation, when he spent all night worshiping her. She loved him when he left without a trace. She loved him when he didn't call, text, or email for five years.

And, fuck her, she loved him when he turned up out of nowhere, asking for her forgiveness.

Huey P. Freeman x Jazmine DuBois

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Family. Humor.

Rated M

Chapter Two: Missing Pieces

"OH MY GOD!" Sarah ran to her daughter and pulled her away. She allowed her mother to touch her but her eyes were trained on Huey, who seemed neither shocked or hurt by her action. He kept his head turned before moving his jaw. He looked at her, his eyes giving nothing away.

"Get out," she seethed. Her emerald eyes were hard and dark as she look at him. She didn't notice Cindy close the door and stand before it or Riley head to block the stairs.

"Jazmine," he said simply.

* * *

_He gasped in her ear as he stroked it slowly. "Jazmine," he groaned, pushing all the way into her tight pussy. She clawed his back and wrapped her legs around him, pushing her hips against his. "Fuck! Jazmine!"_

* * *

"Now, Huey," she almost growled. She moved to take a step closer to him but Grandad kept a firm hold on her. "Get out!"

"I need to talk to you," he said. She barked a dark, humourless laugh.

"Is that what you _need_, Freeman?" she asked. His eye twitched. "I think we're five years too late for me to give a fuck about what you need."

"Jazmine, please honey, calm down," her mother begged to deaf ears. Jazmine kept her eyes on Huey.

She was pissed. Angry. Furious. Heartbroken. Relieved. Sad. Happy. Tired.

"Fine," she said finally, jerking away from Grandad and moving past him. "Stay. Just don't fucking bother me."

As she passed him, his large, calloused hand rested on her stomach and moved her in front of him.

* * *

"_Huey," she whimpered, her back arching off the bed as his hands slid up her stomach and towards her breasts._

"_Look at me, beautiful," he whispered against her clit. She sobbed and lifted her gaze to meet his. He's never looked more delicious. "You're such a good fucking girl." He sucked her clit into his mouth, making her scream._

* * *

She pushed away from him. "Don't fucking touch me." The venom in her tone terrified even Grandad. But Huey remained in place, unfazed.

"I need to talk to you," he repeated, his Chicago accent making a small appearance. She smirked.

"And I don't give a fuck about what you need, Freeman," she repeated, pushing him. His eye twitched again.

"Jazzy please," Cindy said. "Can you please just listen to what he has to say?"

"Why?" she snapped. Cindy didn't respond. She turned her attention to the young woman who was now looking down at her feet. Jazmine's anger melted into confusion. "Why, Cynthia?" Her voice was soft.

She looked around the room and found a sea of guilty faces. Every single person but Huey. "Oh my God," she whispered.

"Jazmine, if you would let me explain -"

"Fuck you," she snapped. "My _mother_ knows something I don't. My mother, Freeman. And you want me to let you explain?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"Well you can go fuck yourself."

She moved to walk past him and he grabbed her arm this time.

* * *

"_Fuck," he ground out, hissing as she took more of him into her mouth. His grip on her arm was almost painful, but she found she rather liked it. So she took him deeper, watching as his eyes rolled back._

"_Your mouth is fucking perfect."_

* * *

She ripped away from his grasp before making her way towards the stairs. "Move, Riley."

The younger Freeman brother looked over her head before turning his guilty eyes on her.

"I'm sorry Jazzy," he said softly.

Her angered expression melted into sadness. "Riley… you…"

"I know," he said. "And I'm sorry…"

She turned and saw that Cindy stood before the front door, giving her the same sad expression as Riley.

"Cin… you saw me… and you'd still…?"

"Please Jazmine," she begged again. "We had to. Please just listen to him. Please."

She looked at Huey again, who stared at her intently, though she noticed for the first time that he was exhausted. Her mother stepped forward to stand beside him. A lump formed in Jazmine's throat.

"Please honey," she asked. "I love you more than I've ever loved anything or anyone before. I would never keep something like this from you unless I didn't have any other choice. Please hear him out. Hear us out."

She looked at them all again before landing on Huey, tears in her eyes. "Grandad's house," she said finally. "You have ten minutes."

She didn't notice Grandad open his mouth to speak. Or the almost terrified eyes of everyone in the room. She was focused on Huey.

"Fine," he said.

She slipped into some warm shoes before heading across the street with Huey hot on her heels. They were quickly enveloped in the warmth and silence of the Freeman home, which she hadn't seen in far too long.

She was so focused on Huey that she hadn't noticed the careful silence that surrounded them. He wordlessly led her into the den where all of his things were. He shut the door behind them.

She spun around and glared at him, waiting impatiently for her to speak.

"They would have killed you."

Of all the things she expected him to say, that absolutely was not one of them. She recovered quickly from her shock, glaring at him again.

"Who?"

"Those responsible for the murder of some of my family members - my mother and father included."

She didn't say anything immediately. She watched him carefully, looking for any trace of dishonesty. Huey Freeman, it seemed, was many things, but apparently, he wasn't a liar.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she began evenly, "but what does that have to do with me exactly?"

"Do you remember the night of prom?" he asked. How could she possibly forget? The worst dance of her life completely turned around with Huey slow dancing with her in his room and sleeping in bed snuggled together - her in his Chicago shirt and panties and him in nothing but boxers. She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes," she said carefully.

"My mother's older brother called me," he said. "Which was enough of a red flag. They needed me to track someone for them. Someone who killed my cousin." She winced at this. "I don't particularly care to get into the specifics right now but this was the result of a decades long feud that needed to end. For good.

"So I left after graduation. I didn't come back. Didn't email or text. Or call for that matter. Anyone."

"So why does everyone seem to know something that I don't. What do they know exactly? And why didn't you deem my mother and little sister worthy of protection from whatever business you had to take care of? Why was I so important?"

He paused for a moment. "Grandad and Riley were the only ones who knew originally. They needed to in order to keep you as safe as possible in the event that something happened. As far as what exactly happened that got Sarah and Cindy involved, you'll have to ask Grandad and Riley. But from what I understand, it was the result of an argument.

"They came to Chicago to tell me what updates they had and to check on my status," he said. "They had additional security added to your home and, if you remember, Riley taught you how to take care of yourself some time ago…" Jazmine hadn't noticed that her last question went unanswered.

Her eyes widened as she recalled the day Riley stormed into her room, forced her to get dressed, and made her go to Huey's dojo. It killed her at first. But Riley made her focus all of her energy on fighting.

She thought he'd only did it to help pull her out from under.

"I wasn't home for a long time, Huey," she said. "I left three years after you did." He responded with silence. "But you knew that… How?" More silence. "Freeman." His eye twitched.

"Your family and mine," he said simply. "They always tried to keep up with you. Visit some of the places you were."

"So those visits weren't because they missed me or actually gave a fuck what I was doing exactly. But to make sure no one killed me."

"You know the answer to that Jazmine. You're mad at me. Don't be obtuse."

She reigned in her anger. He wasn't wrong. In what he was saying, in keeping tabs on her, and in sending her family and his after her. He wanted to keep her safe. Okay.

Except it still wasn't okay.

"Why did you sleep with me if you knew you were leaving?" Though his eyes remained neutral, she saw the tint in his skin.

"Because the chances of me ever having the opportunity to do it was relatively low."

"Relatively?"

"16%."

She paused, mouth ajar and eyes squinted as she looked at him. "So that I'm sure I understand you; you're telling me that you had a 16% chance of survival?"

"Yes."

She stared at him for a long while, trying to find a way to say what was running through her mind. Finding quickly that there is no correct way, she let it out.

"I loved you Huey Freeman. I mean, I would do any fucking thing you asked of me. I would lay down and fucking die for you. I loved you so fucking much it made my heart hurt.

"And for a night I had you. For a few hours you made me cum more times than I could remember. I gave you everything. And I fell even further in love with you than I thought was possible.

"And you left. Without a fucking word. With a 16% chance of survival. And if you didn't make it, then what Huey?"

"Loved?"

"Answer me, Freeman."

"I had a contingency plan."

"Okay, and what part of the contingency plan did I get to have you back in my arms? Alive?"

He didn't respond. She exhaled a short, humorless laugh. "You are un-fucking-believable."

"Jazmine, listen," he began, "you're right. You have every right to be mad at me. And if you never want to speak to me again, I understand. But you have to understand that I didn't do anything without a plan. I didn't make any impulsive decisions. I took my time. I did everything I knew how to do in order to make sure that my contingency plan wasn't needed."

She stared at him, her expression giving absolutely nothing away.

"What was the contingency plan?" she asked finally.

He hesitated for a moment before reaching into a bag on the floor and pulling out a large manila envelope with her name - Jazmine Nicole DuBois - written in entirely too familiar handwriting. She took it from him slowly.

"Huey," she looked up at him, "why do you have an envelope with my grandmother's handwriting on it?" He didn't answer her, only stared. "Huey, please answer me." Her eyes began welling with tears.

Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Daddy!"

Jazmine's eyes snapped to the beautiful little girl running towards Huey. His chocolate skin. His ebony hair. And his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. She choked a sob.

"Oh my God," she gasped.

"Jazmine, wait!"

She dropped the envelope and ran as fast as she possibly could, almost knocking Regina Harper over.

"Jazmine, honey, wait!"

But she didn't. She bolted out of their house and across the street. She opened and closed the door so quickly that the occupants jumped.

She didn't stop until she was in her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Jazmine!" Sarah.

"Jazzy! What happened?" Cindy.

"Jazz, come on. Come out." Riley.

"Sweetie pie, come on out." Grandad. "Imma fuckin kill that damn boy."

She ignored them, grabbing her computer and her headphones. She turned it all the way up.

Fate - H.E.R.

Her - Elhae

Karma - Queen Naija

Wading - Jhene Aiko

The Worst - Jhene Aiko

Beautiful Ruins - Jhene Aiko

Only One - Tammy Rivera

She choked a sob, heartbreak falling from her lips. She curled up and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for your reviews and kind words. It means so much to me that you all enjoy this so much and I really hope you keep enjoying it. If you have any questions, please let me know! I'll see you next Saturday.


	3. Forceful

What's Meant For You

She loved him when he let her in his home during the chicken epidemic at 10. She loved him at 16, when he swallowed his hatred and took her to homecoming. She loved him on the night of their graduation, when he spent all night worshiping her. She loved him when he left without a trace. She loved him when he didn't call, text, or email for five years.

And, fuck her, she loved him when he turned up out of nowhere, asking for her forgiveness.

Huey P. Freeman x Jazmine DuBois

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Family. Humor.

Rated M

Chapter Three: Forceful

FOR THE FIFTH DAY IN A ROW, JAZMINE WOKE TO PAIN. Her eyes hurt. Her head hurt. Her stomach hurt. Her body hurt. Her chest throbbed. She whimpered as it hit her, tightening her closed eyes and awaiting the pain to fade.

But it doesn't. It never does. She only becomes numb.

Her mind kept replaying that evening over and over. His words. His face. The memories that clung to her body. It was all on replay. And her helpless heart was far too weak to fight her mind.

That night, after everyone was asleep, she packed her things and went to her home. She ignored all calls and texts. She'd only ever watch the screen flash with their names.

Mom.

Cin.

Riley.

Grandad.

Regina.

Never Huey.

She'd spent the last few days shopping. She filled up every room in the house save for one guest bedroom, her basement, and the attic. She worked too hard to fill her home in order to distract her mind that she ran out of steam far too quickly. She couldn't find the motivation to keep going. So today, she planned to remain in bed and sob, just as she had the day before.

Life seemed to have other plans, however, as her bell sounded. She wrapped herself in a black silk robe and headed to the door. She sighed upon seeing who it was but opened the door anyway.

"How did you find my address?" Sarah bit into her lip, causing Jazmine to roll her eyes. "Of course he found it. What can't Huey do?"

"Can we please talk, Jazmine? Please?"

Sarah's eyes were bloodshot and swollen. Her skin was flushed, her hair was thrown together messily, and Jazmine wasn't sure if she'd eaten anything in some days.

She was upset. Livid, actually. But she didn't stop loving her mother. And she'd never be able to.

"Come in. I was just about to make breakfast," she lied.

Sarah followed her silently, looking around at her decor. "Your home looks beautiful."

"Thank you," she said. "Do you want something light or heavy?"

"Light is fine, thank you."

She definitely hadn't been eating.

Jazmine decided on a fruit parfait and some sweet tea. She began chopping up fruit.

"You're welcome to stay even when this conversation is over, but I'd like to know why exactly you're here," she said with her back turned.

Sarah sat at the bar stool beside the kitchen island.

"I came to apologize," she said simply. Jazmine stopped cutting and looked at her. "I saw how broken you were. I saw how much it hurt. But I didn't know what to do in order to make it better."

"You could have told me something."

"You would have gotten yourself killed."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you, Jazmine. Because if someone told me that the love of my life had to go away to keep me from being killed, all I would think about was how to get to them. To help them be safe. You being mad at Huey is easier to handle then you being terrified that the next time you see him would be during his funeral."

Despite her anger at the older Freeman boy, she couldn't help the wave of nausea that washed over her at the thought of him being killed. 16% chance of survival.

84% chance of death.

And, of course, Huey fucking Freeman makes it out the other side. As he's been doing since before she met him.

She shakes the thought away. "He couldn't have been in that much danger. He managed to have a child." Sarah bit into her lip and Jazmine rolled her eyes. "What else am I foolishly unaware of."

"You left before he had a chance to explain," she said. "But this isn't my story to tell. You'll have to ask him about it yourself."

"I know how to make a child, Mom."

"You do," she agreed. "But you have no idea how Alicia came to be in his life. If you don't care, I won't force you. If you do, ask him about it."

Alicia. Alicia Freeman.

Jazmine returned to cutting her fruit. Strawberries, mangoes, peaches, blueberries, and bananas.

"How did you find out?"

"Me and Cindy threatened to burn Robert's house down."

Jazmine whirled around at this, eyes wide. For the first time in five days, Sarah smiled. "They didn't take too much convincing. They didn't actually want to keep this secret."

Jazmine took a moment to think about this. "Was it hard?"

"Not as hard as it was on Huey, but not easy."

"Did you ever speak or talk to him while he was away?"

"No," she said. "But I did see Alicia when she was a baby."

"How?"

"I went to see your grandmother after your last visit with her."

Jazmine thought back to the envelope Huey gave her. The one she dropped. She was mentally cursing herself.

"Why was she in Italy?"

"Ask Huey."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I don't know the answer to that. Your grandmother knows but you aren't fond or Ouija boards." Jazmine rolled her eyes. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. It's not my story to tell. I only play a small part."

"Tell me about your part, then."

"Keep you safe. Report certain changes to Robert. Make sure I speak to you and physically see you often."

"What changes?"

"Any new people around you, any physical changes, or any warning signs."

"Then does he know how hard I took it when he left?"

"No, he doesn't. Robert and I thought it best not to tell him exactly how you were doing."

"Why?"

"Because he would have come home. And potentially brought death and violence with him." Jazmine didn't say anything to this. "He only wanted to keep you safe, Jazmine."

"I know."

"And I'm not saying forgive him right now or even anytime soon. But I hope you know that he looks at you the same way your grandfather used to look at your grandmother." Sarah smiled as she watched Jazmine's cheeks tint. "You are his main vice, Jazmine. You always were."

* * *

Anyone who's ever glanced in Huey's general direction knows that he hates many things.

The government.

White people trying to destroy their culture while simultaneously trying to steal it.

Meat.

But in this moment in particular, the one thing Huey hated more than anything was having to wait.

Five days. He hadn't seen or spoken to her in five days. And it was slowly driving him insane.

Sarah insisted that he give her time to come to him or else he run the risk of losing her forever. Huey Freeman, a man of many completely insane tasks, has grown quite fucking tired of taking risks. So, he waited.

But waiting was showing to be useless as well.

He sat in the dining room, glasses on his face, searching for a home and enjoying a glass of water when Sarah walked into the house.

Right behind her was Jazmine.

He didn't bother hiding the way his eyes raked over her body. She was covered now in black jeans and a thick black sweater, but the image of her thick thighs with that beautiful tattoo painting her skin still stuck with him.

"I'm going to go get Alicia up and ready for the day. I have some errands to run but I was thinking of taking her with me and keeping her tonight. Is that okay?"

"That's fine," Huey said. "Thank you. I think she'll like that."

With a nod of her head, Sarah went up to get her adopted grandchild out of bed, leaving Jazmine and Huey alone.

She hesitated for a moment before taking a seat.

"You wear glasses now?" she asked quietly.

"Only when I read."

More silence. "They look nice."

"Thank you."

More silence.

"How has being home been?" she asked quietly.

"I never thought I'd want to be here as much as I did when I was away. You?"

"About the same," she said with a small, nervous laugh.

"Jazmine I never would have left if I didn't feel that I had to. And I never would have cut off all contact if I knew for a fact that no one would try to hurt you."

She didn't respond right away. "Would they really have hurt us is they knew?"

"The only thing I cared about was 700 miles away. If it meant me leaving, they would have done whatever it took."

"They?" Huey's eyes darkened considerably and he looked away from her. "Never mind. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he said. "I promise to tell you. One day. I swear. But the details... right now I need to process some things. But once I do, we'll sit down and talk about it all."

She nodded then.

Before either of them could speak again, Alicia came downstairs with Sarah behind her carrying a bag.

"Good morning!" she cried brightly.

She ran over to Huey, who picked her up and pulled her into a hug.

"Morning," he said quietly.

She turned to Jazmine and beamed the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen.

"You're Jazmine! I'm Alicia!" Jazmine couldn't help but to smile back.

"Good morning, Alicia."

She wiggled away from Huey and made her way to Jazmine, almost demanding to be held. Jazmine settled her into her lap.

"What have I told you about being too comfortable around strangers?" Huey asked calmly, raising a brow. Jazmine couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

"That I could end up stolen and sold into the slave trade."

Sarah's mouth dropped open.

"Huey Polonius Freeman," Jazmine bit. He turned away from her glare.

"But she's not a stranger, Daddy!" Alicia said, ignoring them both. She turned to Jazmine. "My daddy has so many pictures of you! He used to tell me stories about how nice you were and that sometimes I made him think of you."

Jazmine's glare fell as she looked from Alicia to Huey, whose stoic face was tinted pink.

"Come on Alicia, let's go have some fun," Sarah said with a smile on her face.

Alicia hugged Jazmine before going over to Huey.

"I love you," he whispered against the top of her head.

"I love you too, Daddy." She kissed his cheek and took her leave.

They fell into silence again.

"She reminds you of me?" Jazmine asked quietly.

"Sometimes," he said. "Surprisingly enough, she has mush more of her father's personality than her mother."

Jazmine's eyes widened. "What?"

"Alicia isn't my biological child. She is, however, my biological cousin."

Jazmine sat silently, awaiting his explanation. "Her father was killed as a result of this stupid ass, pointless feud we were dragged into and her mother passed during childbirth. She couldn't really handle the pregnancy anyway, but after her husband died, it all kind of went downhill and she couldn't really take it.

"But either way, a healthy child was born. I knew that I couldn't leave her in Chicago. The generation we're left with is too reckless and irresponsible. If I left her she may have ended up in a position she should never be in. Or dead. If not both."

"So you adopted her."

"So I adopted her."

"Was the process hard?"

"A twenty-year-old black boy with an extensive record trying to adopt a little girl? Yes. But I got the job done."

Jazmine suddenly felt a little silly for not allowing him time to explain. She hated the fate that Alicia's parents met. But she's also happy that Huey hadn't found anyone else and created a child with them. She wasn't sure how she'd be able to process a change that drastic.

"Do you plan on telling her?"

"One day. I'll tell her everything. But for right now, I need her to just be a kid."

Jazmine made a hum of understanding before rolling her eyes. "Stop telling her incredibly graphic tragedies that could happen to her."

"Ignorance never saved anyone, Jazmine."

"It saved me, didn't it?"

She was met with silence. For the first time since he returned, she smiled at him.

"Can you forgive me, Jazmine?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she said. "I can. But you being back with a child is going to take some time to adjust. Our friendship took a hard hit and it's going to take some time to get it back."

"Is that all you want? Friendship?"

_No._ "I don't know, Huey. But maybe we can find out together?"

He stood and made his way over to her. In one swift motion, she was sitting on the table with him standing between her legs, arms wrapped tightly around her.

She could count on one hand how many times Huey had ever hugged her. And they were all in response to a hug she'd given him.

This... this was new.

So she wrapped her arms around him as well. She couldn't help but to notice the way he held her. His hands roamed all over her back, shoulders, sides, hips, and thighs. His face was in her neck, in her hair, breathing her in.

She realized then that he couldn't believe it. That he couldn't believe he was back here with her. That she was alive. That they were okay.

Her heart broke a little more then and she held him tighter.

She didn't know how long they sat like that, but eventually he pulled away and stepped back, allowing her room to stand.

"I'll be right back," Huey said before walking away. He came back a few minutes later with her envelope. She took it and ran her fingers over it once more.

"I shadowed your trips to Italy," he said. She looked up at him, stunned. "I know how much she meant to you and I needed to make sure that everything went perfectly. I also needed to ask her if she'd be willing to help me should anything happen to me."

He gave her a moment to process the information. She blinked once, twice, three times before nodding her head.

"With her being in Italy with high security of her own, I figured it would be harder to get to her but I had to be sure. I would go see her after you left. I'd stay for a few days each time."

"How much did she know?"

"Everything," he said simply. "She knew everything."

Jazmine nodded. "What's in here?"

"From her, a journal she started during my first trip. From me, a CD. You can still watch it, if you'd like to, but I think you should read the journal first."

She looked down at the large envelope and a sad smile played on her features. "She's given me so much. A home in Italy, the money to live the life of my dreams, and memories that I'll carry with me always. I didn't think she could possibly give me anything else but I see I was wrong."

"She loved you. More than she loved anyone else," he said quietly.

She looked up at him again and that's when she saw it; the same look her grandfather wore whenever her grandmother walked into the room.

* * *

Thank you all again for hanging out with me. I'm really enjoying writing this.

That Huey is quite smitten, huh? What lengths do you all think he'd go to in order to have her? How do you think Jazmine's going to take these new changes? I'm excited to work with 'father' Huey. Love has an insane way of changing your ideas about the world you live in.

Please leave your comments, I love reading them. I'm so happy that you all are here with me and I hope you're having just as much fun. See you Saturday. Much love.


	4. Sense of Normalcy

What's Meant For You

She loved him when he let her in his home during the chicken epidemic at 10. She loved him at 16, when he swallowed his hatred and took her to homecoming. She loved him on the night of their graduation, when he spent all night worshiping her. She loved him when he left without a trace. She loved him when he didn't call, text, or email for five years.  
And, fuck her, she loved him when he turned up out of nowhere, asking for her forgiveness.

Huey P. Freeman x Jazmine DuBois  
Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Family. Humor.  
Rated M

Chapter Four: Sense of Normalcy

JAZMINE FOUND IT INCREDIBLY HARD TO BREATH WITH CINDY'S ARMS WRAPPED TIGHTLY AROUND HER NECK.

"She's turning blue, Cindy," Huey said, turning a page in his book.

When Cindy finally released her, Jazmine took a deep breath, feeling lightheaded.

"I'm sorry," Cindy said coyly.

They currently sat in Sarah's living room with the Freeman men, Sarah, Alicia, and Regina. They had a much needed conversation to help Jazmine move forward. Tomorrow rang in the new year, after all, and she wanted to begin on a positive note.

"What's the move?" Riley asked. Though he had a hard time watching Jazmine in Huey's absence, her anger didn't impact him the same. He didn't want her to be upset with him. She was his sister - not that he would ever in a million years tell her this - but that only meant that he had to double down in his protection. He did what he knew was right. And he knew she'd see the good in them for it.

She always did.

"I'm not sure," Sarah said. "Maybe we can have a little gathering here? I have some drinks and I can cook something up."

"I have some bottles at my house too," Regina offered.

"Okay, so we have drinks. What about food?" Cindy asked.

"Leave it to me!" Jazmine says, standing. "I went grocery shopping the other day so I have a lot to cook."

"You want me to come help?" Sarah offers.

"I got it. Get the house together. I'll be right back."

Excitedly, she made her way out of the door and to her car. A lot had transpired in the last week. And she still needed more time. But having her family with her, an old face she _missed_ so intensely, and a new friend... she had a feeling it would all be worth it in the end.

"Jazmine!"

She whirled around and found Huey making his way over to her. He glanced at her eyes before averting his gaze elsewhere.

"Yes, Huey?"

"I was sent as a helper," he said. His grumble was so childlike that she laughed.

"You don't have to help out if you don't want to, Huey."

He didn't respond right away. "I have some new recipes I want to try out."

She gave him a warm smile. "Come on."

* * *

"Okay, so what recipes do you have? I'm not sure how much we should make. It'll just be us... so maybe not too much?"

"Finger food is best," he said, pulling out food for them to begin cooking.

Huey planned to make pretzel bites with cheese dip, dark and milk chocolate covered fruit, and spinach puffs.

Jazmine is making honey garlic meatballs, fried party wings, prosciutto caprese bites, mini tacos, fried shrimp, and small sub sandwiches.

They worked in relative silence, focusing on the task at hand. It wasn't until they neared the end that they began talking.

"I'm surprised you're celebrating with us this year," Jazmine mused. They took a seat at the island in her kitchen.

"It's exciting for Alicia," he said. "I'm also not opposed to beginning something new."

She hummed her understanding. "What do you hope to have this year?"

"A normal life," he said without thought. "A house. A job. A family. Nothing crazy or life threatening."

"I'm not sure that's even possible for Freeman men," Jazmine said with a giggle. A small smile touched his lips.

"Here's to hoping, I guess," he said. "What about you?"

"Travel more," she said. "Dance more. Try new things. Be happy."

"Sounds nice," he said.

"It is. And, now that the gang's all here again, I think that maybe we can find our way back to normal. Or as normal as we can get."

"Hopefully a bit more normal than we've ever been before."

"I imagine having Alicia now will help," she reasoned. "It's hard to agree to crazy things when you have a child to consider; even if it's just your niece or great grandchild."

"Don't put all your faith in them," Huey grumbled. Jazmine laughed.

"I've known you all for far too long to do that."

"Where do you plan on going this year?"

Jazmine took a deep breath, thinking. "I want to go a lot of places this year. I know for sure I'm going back to Italy this summer. I was thinking of making it a family trip, if you think Alicia would be interested in seeing it. I know she was too young to remember but I used to love hearing old stories like that."

"I'm sure she'd like that," he replied.

"I also want to go to Greece. And Tokyo. Bali. Paris."

"You have quite the year ahead, I see."

"I do," she said. "Travelling was so incredible. It really forced me to open my mind and my heart to the world around me. It also forced me to sit with myself and learn about the person I'm capable of being in any given situation. Waking up in different cities was one of the most amazing feelings. But I am happy now that I have a starter home here."

"You think you'll stay?"

She shrugged, giving him a small smile. "I suppose only time will tell. While it would be nice, we never really know what the future holds for us."

They finished cooking and put the food away until later.

"We don't have to be back for a little while," Jazmine began, "did you want to sit and watch a movie?"

"Sure."

She led him into her family room and they settled beside one another on the couch. After a moment of browsing, they settled on a thriller that Jazmine's been wanting to see but has been much too afraid to watch on her own.

It didn't take long for her to hold fast to Huey's arm and hide in his sleeve.

"The point of a movie is to watch it, Jazmine."

"Shut up, Huey," she said, peaking over his arm before quickly ducking away again. He rolled his eyes before raising his arm and pulling Jazmine into his side. Despite her fear, she felt heat overcome her skin.

He'd done this a million times before. Whenever she was scared, he'd let her curl into his side and draw lazy, mindless circled on her hip.

But that was before he left.

Before he...

She ignored her thoughts and forced herself to focus on the movie before her, which made her just as tense. She did her best to keep her eyes trained ahead of her and to keep her mind on the movie. But his scent, his warmth, the weight of him was willing her mind to wander elsewhere.

And then he began tracing, as he always had. And her mind couldn't seem to focus on anything other than the hypnotic motion of his hand against her skin.

She missed it. She missed him - so much it still hurt to think about it.

So she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, right above his heart, and let herself give in to the feeling of him touching her.

He must have noticed because his low chuckle rumbled against her. He leaned down an rested his lips against the top of her head.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too, Huey."

She shifted enough for him to rest his lips against the skin of her forehead. His fingers pressed a bit harder against her, skimming the line of her shirt. She sighed, giving in.

Because it was easy to get lost in his scent, his touch, his warmth, his presence. She felt untouchable. Comfortable. And, after all this time, free.

But it wasn't meant to last. Her phone startled her from her peace.

She looked and found Mr. Form, the owner of the firm her father worked for. Her brows knit together as they answered.

"Mr. Form?"

'Jazmine,' he said, sounding anxious. 'Have you heard from your father?'

Just then, she heard a pounding at the door.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter guys and the cliffhanger. I have something more coming. I will be travelling a lot over the coming weeks so I will not be seeing you next Saturday, but I will be back on Saturday, March 30th, 2019. Thank you so much for your patience. Have a nice St. Patrick's day if you celebrate it or live somewhere that it is celebrated. Please be safe guys.

Review if you can! I love hearing from you guys.

Much love, Q. I.


	5. For Your Protection

What's Meant For You

She loved him when he let her in his home during the chicken epidemic at 10. She loved him at 16, when he swallowed his hatred and took her to homecoming. She loved him on the night of their graduation, when he spent all night worshiping her. She loved him when he left without a trace. She loved him when he didn't call, text, or email for five years.

And, fuck her, she loved him when he turned up out of nowhere, asking for her forgiveness.

Huey P. Freeman x Jazmine DuBois

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Family. Humor.

Rated M

WARNING: Riley and Cindy lemon is in this chapter. You'll know before you get too far and it'll be in it's own section that you can skip over if you prefer.

Chapter Five: For Your Protection

"DON'T MOVE UNLESS I CALL YOU." Huey gently moved her from his embrace as he stood to answer the door. She watched after him, dread slowly chilling her veins.

'Are you still with me, Jazmine?' Mr. Form asked, calling for her attention.

"Yes," she said. "I'm sorry. No, I haven't. What's going on?"

'Thomas quit earlier this morning. According to my team and the damage to the office, he caused quite the scene with his abrupt departure,' he explained. 'I'm just now getting the opportunity to assess the situation. I wanted to reach out to see if he'd contacted you or shown any signs of distress lately.'

"No sir," she answered. "I haven't seen or heard from my father in almost four years. The last time I saw him was before the divorce hearing."

Mr. Form took a deep breath. 'This can't be good.'

"Jazmine," Huey called. The urgency in his tone sent her back into high alert.

"Mr. Form, I have to go. I'll be in touch if I hear anything."

They said their goodbyes as she raced to her foyer to see who was pounding on the door.

Huey stood with Riley and Cindy. Cindy had glossy eyes, dancing between concern and anger while Riley wore a face she'd only seen on him a few times; rage.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly, taking her place beside Huey.

"Thomas," Riley ground out. Cindy placed a calming hand on his arm.

"He broke into the house and tried to attack Mom," Cindy said.

"What?!"

Huey wrapped a protective arm around Jazmine. He could feel her trembling in his arms.

"He snuck in through the back. Fucked up the door. She was headed into the guest bedroom to check on Alicia when he sprung out on her."

Huey's expression hardened.

"Oh my God," Jazmine said, her panic shooting impossibly high. "Please, tell me he didn't-"

"No," Cindy said, looking to Huey. "Mom shut the door and kept him away from her." Huey seemed to relax a little bit.

"Is Mom okay?"

"As okay as she can be, given the circumstances," Cindy said. "She held her own. When Riley heard the commotion, he headed went to check on her. When Thomas saw Riley he ran."

"I coulda shot dat bitch ass, hoe ass fuck boy but Cin stopped me," he grumbled.

"You can't kill him," Cindy said softly.

"And why da fuck not?" he asked. "Dat nigga was in da house wit my niece. My girl. And I can't protect what's mine?"

Cindy bit into her lip softly. Riley let his eyes flick to her mouth for a second before turning to his brother. "What we 'bout to do?"

Huey didn't answer right away. He looked down at Jazmine, who was watching him, waiting for his words.

"Go get some clothes," he told Jazmine. "We'll be stayin' wit Grandad until I can get some security on each of the houses and get your mom's door fixed." He turned to Riley and Cindy. "This includes you as well. Go grab some stuff from your house. Clothes, important information, whatever. It's gonna be difficult at first but I'll try to get the security systems expedited."

Jazmine seemed to consider his words for a moment. "What about Tom?"

He looked down at her, not responding immediately. "Go get your stuff, Jazmine."

* * *

Jazmine enveloped her mother in a hug as soon as she could. They held one another close, relief washing over them.

"Are you okay?" Jazmine asked as she pulled away.

"I'm fine, love," she promised, touching her cheek.

They'd came straight to Grandad's house and found that everyone was waiting there. Jazmine expected Grandad to complain about the amount of guests, but he looked as pensive as Huey and Riley.

"Let me show y'all where you'll be sleepin'," Grandad said. Jazmine noticed that Huey and Riley stayed behind, watching them.

Sarah had the room nearest to Grandad, where Alicia was currently sleeping. They'd be sharing a room together.

Cindy would be sharing a room with Riley downstairs near the kitchen and Jazmine would share Huey and Riley's old room.

With Huey.

However, she didn't complain. Or even utter a word. The Freeman men were on edge right now and nothing any of them said would sway the choices made in regards to their safety.

That and Jazmine wasn't too upset at the idea of sharing a bedroom and a newly build en suite bathroom with the handsome Freeman boy.

Huey walked in as she settled into the bed closest to the door.

"Use the other bed," he instructed softly. She shot him a small smile.

"Want your old bed?" she joked.

"I want to be by the door in the event something wants to get to you."

She could feel heat settling into her face. He also must have noticed, as his shot her a smirk. She turned away quickly and moved her things to the other bed.

"I guess we won't be having a celebration this evening," she said.

"We never said that," he said. "But there are a few things that need to be discussed beforehand."

"You never answered me," she said. "About Tom."

"Once I have something, I'll get back to you."

"Are you, Grandad, and Riley going to be discussing this now?" He didn't respond. "Shouldn't I have a say in this Huey? He's related to me."

"You will have a say," he said. "But I need you to understand that I'm not, in any way, shape, or form, going to allow him to compromise you and Alicia's safety."

"And you think my suggestion would do that?"

"I think he's still your father," he said. "And I also think you have a lot of love and good in your heart. I don't want that putting you in a situation you shouldn't be in."

"So you think I'll try to protect him?"

"I think he'll still be a priority, no matter how low on the list," he replied. "But my list doesn't have any room or desire for him."

"Neither does mine," she said, but she knew he wouldn't budge.

"We'll talk in a little bit," he said before turning to leave. She rolled her eyes before falling on Riley's old bed.

"I guess your talk didn't go well either," Cindy said as she went to sit beside Jazmine.

"I don't understand why I can't be involved in the initial conversation. As if I would put my family in danger for Tom."

"They're just a little rattled," Cindy said, falling beside her. "I think Tom getting so close to Alicia really has Huey and Riley on edge."

Jazmine sighed. "I can only imagine," she said. "But I still want to help. I still want a say. I still want to know what's going on."

"We will," she said. "On their time, unfortunately. We know the Freeman men more than anyone. When it comes to theirs, there is no room for compromise, mistakes, or second chances."

* * *

"I have the security systems coming tomorrow," Huey said. "Cameras, audio recording, eye, face, and fingerprint recognition. It connects to your phone to send you any alerts and trips and alarm when needed. I also have new doors and windows coming in for all of the houses."

"The girls can't be alone," Grandad added. "Luckily everybody works from home so we don't have to worry about that, but any appointments, shoppin', walks, whatever, have to be monitored. I would prefer that even if the girls go out together, someone isn't too far away. Maybe refresh them on their fighting."

"What we finna do 'bout dis nigga, Tom?" Riley asked. "If we can find him, we can pop him."

"I don't think we should kill him, boy," Grandad said, though he sounded as if he was also hoping to convince himself.

"First, we need to find him," Huey said. "Jazmine said the law firm he used to work at called right before y'all came over. Form said he quit and did some damage on his way out. They probably have the police involved at this point."

"Which means we can't kill him if we find him," Grandad said, looking pointedly at Riley.

"We will find him," Huey said. "The police will probably be here before the day is over. I'll have Jazmine call the firm and get as much information as they can give."

"Ion see why dis nigga comin' back for Sarah," Riley said. "It's been damn near fo years."

"We'll either find out when we find him or what we find out will help us find him," Huey replied.

* * *

As predicted, the police came in hopes of finding answers not too long after they finished talking. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to give.

They left out the break-in, per the request of the Freeman men. They wanted an opportunity to move as they wished, and hovering cops made that all the more difficult. As they didn't have much information to give, the visit was relatively short.

They all sat in the living room now. Sarah sat with a still tired Alicia in her lap, Huey and Jazmine sat beside one another, Cindy sat in Riley's lap and Regina and Grandad sat cuddled together.

"Are we allowed to know what's going on now?" Jazmine asked. The bite in her tone made Huey narrow his eyes at her.

"You're going to call Form and have him give you every piece of information he has on Tom," he said. "I have new security features being delivered to all of the houses tomorrow. This includes windows and doors. I'm having a single network set up so that each system is connected."

"The doors and the windows?" Jazmine asked. "Isn't that a bit much?"

He decided not to respond.

"Until we catch him, you all can't go out alone," Grandad said. "One of us needs to be with you."

Jazmine frowned at this. "You taught us how to protect ourselves," she said.

"You'll also be undergoing some training again," Huey said.

"We tryin' to find out what dis nigga want," Riley said.

Everyone looked around, hoping someone had an idea but they all found none.

"We'll be on the lookout for him and any information that can be found. Until then, new security on all of the houses and escorts when you do out," Huey said.

"I don't think all of this is really needed," Jazmine said, leveling Huey's glare. "It's Tom. I happen to like my doors and windows and I don't want a babysitter all day."

The room fell silent as she and Huey glared at one another.

"A word, Jazmine." He hadn't given her an option. He stood and pulled her into his old room before slamming the door shut behind them.

"You mind telling me what the fuck your problem is?"

"Excuse me?"

"You've done nothing but complain the entire conversation. So I'll ask you again; what the fuck is your problem?"

She stepped closer to him, anger bouncing dangerously between the pair.

"I'm pretty sure I made my problems clear," she said. "I like my house the way it is and I don't want someone following me around all day every single day until Tom is found."

"I'm so sorry that your comforts have to come second to your life for a little bit."

"Fuck you," she said. "Instead of being an asshole about it, which I know is hard for you, why don't you at least take the time to listen to what I'm saying and give a shit about how I feel."

Huey's angered expression suddenly went blank. He blinked as he looked down at the still flushed Jazmine.

"You're mad that you weren't able to be there for the planning." It wasn't a question.

Her glare relaxed a bit. "You're making changes and choices again and not consulting me first, Huey."

He took a seat in his bed and brought her down with him.

"Okay," he said. "What changes would you like to make?"

Her face relaxed now and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"You don't have any changes, do you?"

She looked down at her lap. "No," she said quietly.

He rested a finger beneath her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. "I understand," he said. "But I need you to understand that there are three people in this world I trust with your safety. With Alicia's safety. I'm not trying to shut you out. I'm only trying to do everything I need to in order to keep you safe. Because there's a chance he could have gotten in that room. You could have been in that house. In danger. And I can't just allow it to happen again."

She didn't respond right away. "Okay," she said. "I'm sorry. I get it."

He ran the pad of his thumb along her cheek before letting it fall back into his lap.

"Do you really think he would hurt Alicia? Or me?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "But I'm not going to put you in a position to find out."

Jazmine gave him a small smile before leaning forward and kissing his face, right beside the corner of his mouth. She giggled at his baffled expression. "I know you won't, Huey Freeman."

* * *

Cindy currently stood in the shower, letting water run along her curves. Warming her skin.

So much has happened in the past week. With the appearance of Tom, too much had happened. With him getting so close to Alicia, she didn't bother trying to argue. She hadn't found a need to. She was with Riley most of the time as it was and getting new add-ons to their home didn't seem that bad.

As her mind continued to wander, Riley climbed into the shower behind her, wrapping his cool arms around her. She leaned into his embrace, loving the feel of his skin against hers.

"You good?"

"Yeah," she answered honestly. "You?"

"Will be when we get dat bitch," he answered.

She turned in his arms and rested her hands on his neck. "You will," she promised. "We won't let him get that close again."

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She recalled then the look in his eyes as he demanded to know why he couldn't kill Tom. Couldn't protect his family. A warmth pooled in her belly as his words played again in her mind.

When he tries to pull away she stands on her toes and steals another kiss, moving her lips slowly against his. He grins.

"Can't resist?" he asked against her lips when she pulls away.

She shakes her head, staring into his eyes as she slips down his body, leaving a trail of kisses on his tattooed skin as she moved. His hard dick slid against her soft flesh, pulling a low groan from him. When she was finally eye level, she broke his gaze, staring at it with a hunger he loved too much.

She gripped his base, pumping him slowly and using her other hand to gently fondle his balls.

"Fuck," he moaned.

She'd never tire of hearing him like that.

As she pumped, she took his head into her mouth and began to suck gently, swirling her tongue around him. He clenched his teeth and gently rolled his hips, begging her to take more of him.

She complied, moving her mouth in time with her hand.

"Dis fuckin' mouth," he said, letting his head fall back. He tangled a hand in her blonde waves as he pumped carefully into her hot, needy mouth.

She began picking up her pace, taking him deeper and sucking him harder. Eventually, she moved her hand so she could take the rest of him down her throat. He growled as he looked down at her. Her brilliant blue eyes were looking up at him, wide and hungry.

He watched her for a moment longer, taking in the way the water slid down her beautiful skin. The colors staining the otherwise pale surface. Her breasts heaving and jiggling as she sucked him.

He wanted a taste.

He pulled her up and pressed his lips roughly to hers. He trailed kisses along her jaw and to her ear, loving the way she trembled despite the water's heat.

"You such a good fuckin' girl fa daddy," he purred, biting into her skin. She whimpered, grabbing onto his shoulders. "Daddy wanna taste."

"Another time," she begged, pulling away to look into his eyes. "I need it. I want it inside."

He smirked.

"Aiight," he said, reaching down and pulling her until she wrapped her legs around his waist. "But I want that pussy sittin' on my face tonight."

She moaned at his words, biting her lip and nodding frantically.

She reached down and lined him up before they shifted, allowing her to sink slowly onto his throbbing dick.

"Fuck," she whispered, loving the way it feels when he slides in for the first time.

"So fuckin' tight," Riley hissed before lifting her up and sliding her back down. She began to contract around him. "Cummin' already?" His smirk was evident in his voice.

"All over your dick, Daddy," she breathed, shifting her hips to rock against him.

He groaned and began to move. She moaned into his shoulder, willing herself to stay quiet. But she was already close. Already ready to cum all over him.

"Let go, baby girl," he urged, loving the way she contracted around him. He picked up his pace. Hard. Fast. He could feel his balls tightening. And he wanted to cum his very favorite way. "Milk Daddy's nut wit dat pussy baby."

She bit into his skin hard as she came for him, his words being her undoing. Her hips jerked violently against him as her contractions did exactly what he asked of her - made him cum. He pushed into her, grinding against one another as he filled her with cum.

"Fuck," he murmured. "Shit feel so fuckin' good."

She could only moan her response.

Riley set her down gently, allowing her to use him for support. They shared another kiss before washing up and stepping out.

Riley threw on a beater and some shorts while Cindy settled on some fitted joggers and one of Riley's old t-shirts. Once they were dressed, they headed downstairs, suddenly famished.

* * *

Jazmine's shower hadn't been nearly as exciting.

She readied herself quickly, changing into a pair of black leggings and a fitted black shirt with a gold Hogwarts seal on the front. She pulled her hair into a bun atop her head.

When she left the bathroom, she found Huey on his bed dressed in a black beater and sweats, having showered before her.

"You okay?" she asked, pulling his attention.

"Yeah," he said. "Talked to Alicia while you were in the shower. She didn't see Tom, just Sarah shutting the door."

"That's good," she said.

He made a low humming noise.

"I was thinking," she began, "I don't want this ruining our day. It sucks but we still have so much to celebrate."

He eyed her carefully. "Okay."

She smiled at him before walking over to her side to put her things away. Once she was done, she stood in front of him and extended her hand. As he stood she could see that his mind was a million miles away.

"Hey," she said gently. He looked down at her. "She's safe. And she'll stay safe. We're all right here, together. I know nothing will touch her."

He nodded, letting his body relax.

"Come on," She began leading him out of the room. "We're going to enjoy this time with our family."

* * *

I couldn't help myself! I love you guys so much! Thank you for the support and going on this journey with me.

I hope you continue to rock with me until the end. Please continue to read and review. Hearing from you guys is one of the best parts to my day.

Okay, honestly this time, I will see you March 30th.

Or maybe sooner. ;)

Much love, Q. I.


	6. Happy New Year

What's Meant For You

She loved him when he let her in his home during the chicken epidemic at 10. She loved him at 16, when he swallowed his hatred and took her to homecoming. She loved him on the night of their graduation, when he spent all night worshiping her. She loved him when he left without a trace. She loved him when he didn't call, text, or email for five years.

And, fuck her, she loved him when he turned up out of nowhere, asking for her forgiveness.

Huey P. Freeman x Jazmine DuBois

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Family. Humor.

Rated M

Chapter Six: Happy New Year

There will be a little bit of fun between Huey and Jazmine. Thank you so much for being patient with me while I'm doing some traveling.

JAZMINE REFUSED TO LET THIS DAY REMAIN NEGATIVE. She had too much to celebrate. Like Huey coming home. And Alicia. And their safety and health. She reconciled with her mother and sister. And was working on finding her normal with Huey. Feeling his hands on her. Smiling with her. Protecting her. It was too perfect to let anyone else ruin it.

So she reheated the food, set up the drinks, and had movies picked out to make everyone laugh. No, Tom wasn't going to fuck with her family.

As she moved through the kitchen, she held a still tired Alicia on her hip. She'd been a little warm, tired, and clingy, so Jazmine decided to get her some fluids, give her a warm sponge bath, and get her into something lighter.

"Okay, baby," she said, grabbing a cup of diluted apple juice. She handed it to Alicia, who began drinking right away. "Let's get you to a bath."

As she made her way up the stairs, she found Huey walking out of his old room. She stopped once she reached him so that he could take a look at Alicia, who was drinking tiredly.

"Still not feeling good?" he asked quietly.

"She has a really low grade fever, so she may be coming down with a cold," Jazmine said. "I'm going to keep up with her fluids and make sure she's able to kind of stay cool. Once I get her settled I'm going to make her some soup."

Huey stared at her for a moment. "Thank you."

She smiled before returning to the task at hand. She missed how Huey looked after her as she cooed comforting words to his daughter.

* * *

She drank all of her fluids, enjoyed her bath time, let Jazmine dress her, but refused to be put down so that Jazmine could make her some soup. So Jazmine sat in the kitchen, rocking her in hopes that she would fall asleep.

"Someone has a new friend," Sarah said as she walked into the kitchen, a smile on her face. "Let me make the soup honey."

"It's fine, Mom," she said. "I want you to relax and enjoy yourself. Worst comes to worst I'll just have a little helper." Alicia seemed to grip her shirt tighter then.

"Honey, it's fine," she insisted. "I'm okay to make some soup."

"I know," she said. "I just want everyone to relax today. It was... a lot."

Sarah laughed at this. "To put it mildly." She rested a hand on Alicia's back and rubbed soothingly. "And I have a little granddaughter who doesn't feel too hot, huh?"

Jazmine blinked, surprised by the term. However, once the shock faded, she found that the idea felt comfortable in her mind. Her family was growing. She wasn't sure where she'd fit into this equation just yet, but she found that she was excited to find out.

"Alright," Huey said as he entered the kitchen. He walked over to Jazmine and quickly plucked Alicia from her arms.

"Daddy," she whined, moving to reach for Jazmine. It was so adorable that Jazmine found herself walking up to Huey, resting her head on his chest and looking and Alicia. Alicia mirrored her movements, lying her head on her father's chest and reaching out a small, chubby hand to play with a stray curl.

Huey let his free hand fall to Jazmine's lower back. None of them noticed Sarah slip out of the kitchen.

"You don't feel good, huh love?" she asked quietly. Alicia shook her head. "I'm going to make you some soup to help you feel better, okay? Then we can go watch a movie with everybody. Does that sound fun?" She nodded her head. "Okay, you're soup won't take long. Can you sit it here with Daddy while I make it for you?" Another nod. She kissed Alicia's forehead before slipping from Huey's arms.

As promised, her soup didn't take long at all to make. Alicia sat quietly, playing with the ends of Huey's hair. Huey rubbed soothing circles in her back as he watched Jazmine move.

He was in awe. Of her kindness and her rather maternal instincts when it came to Alicia. Watching her interact freely with her filled him with a sense of longing. He wanted her to be a part of them. Become his family. He wanted to continue to grow with her. Love her. Be in her. Have a child with her.

"Alright, pretty girl," Jazmine said, pulling him from his thoughts. She took Alicia into her arms and grabbed her bowl. "Let's get you set up, shall we?"

Huey followed behind them quietly, silently deciding what he'd dedicate this new year - and the rest of his life - to.

* * *

Alicia ate all of her soup and had another cup of diluted juice before she settled into Jazmine's lap. Huey, much to everyone's surprise, had Jazmine tucked into his side as they watched the film. She didn't complain.

Alicia had slipped into sleep and Jazmine found herself also dozing off in the darkness of the room. She rested back against Huey's chest and let her mind focus on the feeling of his fingers. He'd slipped them beneath her shirt and began tracing the skin there. Before she could get to comfortable, he leaned close to whisper.

"What is this?" He ran his fingers purposefully over the raised skin. She lifted her head so that they were close enough to speak directly into one another's ears.

"A tattoo," she said playfully. She could feel him rolling his eyes.

"Of?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would."

"What's the fun in just telling you?" she mused playfully.

"None at all," he breathed. Her breath hitched as he move his hands carefully until he reached one edge of the tattoo. He began tracing slowly.

"So how you tryna play?" he whispered, his lips brushing against the skin below her ear. "I guess and you let me know when I'm gettin' warmer? Sound good?" She couldn't find her voice, so she nodded.

His movements were so deliberate as he traced the lines perfectly. He let some fingers stray further down her hip.

"Mmmmm," he moaned gently in her ear, pretending to contemplate. "Can't seem to figure it out."

He'd traced around it again, perfectly.

Jazmine wondered what exactly had gotten into him. Not that she minded. His hands felt like heaven on her soft skin.

"Huey," she whispered, unsure of why she murmured his name.

"Let's go put her in bed so I can take a closer look." She shivered then. He let his lips skim along her neck, though he placed no kisses.

She shifted Alicia into his arms and grabbed all of the dishes she left. Sarah, Regina, and Grandad had all dozed off while Cindy and Riley tangled together, not paying the trio any mind.

* * *

She beat Huey into his old bedroom and stood at the foot of his bed. The longer she was alone, the more her mind began to race. It bounced between the pain she felt in his absence and the need she felt the first time he'd touched her.

She understood why he did what he did. But it didn't lessen the pain she felt in his absence. And the anger of not being given a choice.

Or the relief she felt knowing he was okay. And that he never wanted to leave her. And, from what she could understand, wanted her just as much as he had before he left.

And so when he came into the room, shut the door behind him, and pushed her back onto his bed, she didn't resist him, only watched him with dark, expectant emerald eyes.

He pushed her legs apart and settled between them.

"I know I'm not yet forgiven," he said quietly, "but I'm never leaving you again. I want you. In every way. And I'm not stoppin' until I have you."

Her eyes widened and her jaw went slack as she let his words play again and again in her mind.

"I want you in bed with me every night," he continued. "I want to be the first call you make whenever something happens; good or bad." He gripped her thighs and brought her closer to him before letting his hands fall away. "I want to be the only one allowed right here. I want... it all."

She only stared now, in awe of his confession. Huey Freeman was many things, but emotional wasn't among the list. He'd never been so forward. So honest. So needing.

Her mind tried to find the right words. To tell him just how perfect his response has been. But she couldn't seem to find what would truly express how much she'd wanted that too. How much she missed him. How happy she was that he was home. That he wanted a life with her, after all this time.

So she breathe this instead.

"Touch me, Huey Freeman."

He loomed over her not a second later'

She felt him everywhere. His hands roamed along her stomach, her hips, and her thighs. He buried his face in her neck and ran his nose along her exposed skin.

She brought her legs up to his hips and ran her hands wherever she could touch - his stomach, his chest, his neck, and his back.

They only touched. Felt. Got lost in the presence of the other. And then he pressed his hips down, his length against her core, she willed him closer, wrapping her legs completely around him.

"I missed you," she whispered, tears springing to her eyes as she understood the gravity of this moment. He pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Me too," he said.

"I want that," she said. "All of those things. But before I can give you that... give you a life with me, a bigger family, I need to know why."

"I know," he said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "The letters first. Then the video. Then we can talk about whatever you want."

She nodded her agreement.

He stood then, pulling her up with him and into his arms. They held one another, falling into a comfortable silence.

Then there was a tiny knock at the door. Huey felt a twinge of happiness when it was Jazmine who pulled away first, eager to see the little girl waiting for her on the other side.

As he followed them down the stairs, he'd also recalled that he still had a tattoo to discover.

* * *

She felt lighter. Despite the days events - or maybe even in light of them - she felt... good. Better than.

The older group roused from their naps and everyone fell into a comfortable groove of drinking and eating. Even Alicia felt much better, but Jazmine had her drinking water frequently and monitoring any changes.

She'd slipped into the kitchen to make herself a drink. When she came back, everyone, save Huey, was laughing at an old story Grandad had told. She took a seat beside her mom, on the floor with Alicia and let the warmth of the room and all its occupants fill her soul. As she watched Alicia play and show her toys, Sarah pushed a stray curl behind her daughter's ear, smiling fondly at her.

"Y'all used to get into some shit," Grandad said as the laughter faded.

"Like you didn't," Huey said dryly, earning a laugh from Riley.

"Dat nigga Stinkmeaner."

"The soul food restaurant." Huey supplied.

"Dat bitch Luna."

"Winston Jerome."

"Dat Kardashian bitch."

"The nursing home situation."

"Aight!" the older Freeman yelled. Everyone, including Regina, was in tears as the boys listed not even all of the situations Grandad found himself in.

"You have quite the handful, Regina," Sarah said, earning another giggle and a bright smile.

"All worth it," she said, kissing his cheek. Grandad beamed then.

"Too bad this other beautiful young ladies aren't as luck," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Da fuck?" The boys asked in unison, Cindy laughing outright and Jazmine hiding her smile behind her hand. Huey shot her a glare that only made her smile wider, her shoulders shaking with poorly hidden laughter. He rolled his eyes.

That's exactly how it flowed for the rest of the evening, laughing, joking, drinking an eating. Before they knew it, if was five minutes to midnight.

Alicia was curled up in Sarah's arms, trying her hardest to remain awake, but constantly slipping in and out of sleep. Robert and Regina danced together happily, off in their own world. Cindy and Riley were curled up together on the couch, Cindy giggling quietly and blushing as Riley watched her with wild, proud eyes.

Jazmine sat beside Huey, taking in those around her. She was filled with such a peace. A happiness. And she knew with Tom out and about and the letters she still had to read, it wouldn't stay this way, but for now, she wanted love to overcome her.

So she let it.

"Whatchu thinkin' about?" Huey whispered in her ear. She all but melted when she could hear his accent.

"This," she said, nodding towards everyone. He looked around. "Moments like this always remind me that I have so much to thank God for. To be grateful for. To smile for. I can't help the feeling of completion knowing that this is what my family looks like."

He made a humming of understanding and wrapped an arm around her. She smiled up at him, and though he didn't smile back, she could see a glittering of something beautiful in his dark eyes.

"Y'all ready?" Grandad asked. They were down to just above ten seconds. Everyone but Huey and Riley began chanting.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

Huey made Jazmine look at him quickly, bringing his face just a breath away.

"I love you."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

It all seemed to move in slow motion then, and all she could see was Huey Polonius Freeman staring down at her with an intensity she'd rarely ever seen. And then he kissed her, slowly, carefully, needing. She let her eyes flutter shut, moaning so low that only he could hear. He tasted like fruit and dark chocolate, blending so perfectly with the sweet Moscato on her lips.

He pulled away, looking into her wide, dark eyes, before standing to wish his daughter a happy new year.

And then hugs were shared. Happiness. Kisses. Laughter. Excitement. And she drowned in it. Letting it consume her.

As she looked around, the world moving slowly and falling quiet despite the cries of happiness surrounding her, she was lit with a sense of determination. To catch Tom. To read the journal. Listen to the tape. Have the talk.

Because she wanted her family. And as Huey placed a hand on her lower back, rubbing gentle circles, she promised to do whatever she had to in order to get it.

* * *

Sheesh! How do you all feel about forward Huey? I'm honestly into it. Of course he isn't like this all the time, but it's important for a girl/boy/non-binary person to feel important in a relationship of any kind. Especially in a situation like this.

I hope you look forward to more Tom information, more information about Huey's time in Chicago, and, of course, some more development on the home front. I hope you all can be patient with me for a little bit longer.

Thank you again for understanding, and, seriously this time, I will see you March 30th, when I'm back.

Please don't forget to review. I love hearing from you.

Much love, Q. I.


	7. The Beginning

What's Meant For You

She loved him when he let her in his home during the chicken epidemic at 10. She loved him at 16, when he swallowed his hatred and took her to homecoming. She loved him on the night of their graduation, when he spent all night worshiping her. She loved him when he left without a trace. She loved him when he didn't call, text, or email for five years.

And, fuck her, she loved him when he turned up out of nowhere, asking for her forgiveness.

Huey P. Freeman x Jazmine DuBois

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Family. Humor.

Rated M

Chapter Seven: The Beginning

SO FAR, 2019 HAD BEEN... BUSY.

Already halfway through January, they'd had a lot on their plate.

Sarah had been busy with work, as had Cindy and Riley. Riley, Huey, and Grandad were still busy tracking Tom. Regina and Grandad were working on moving in together. Riley and Cindy were considering finding a new home. Huey had found a house near Jazmine and was working on moving him and Alicia in. Huey and Jazmine had been going back and forth about the security measures. Jazmine was trying to find a school for Alicia to enroll in this coming fall while also trying to complete the journal she was given, finish furnishing her home, not freak out about Tom, spend time with Huey, and searching for a part-time job to keep her occupied.

Yeah... busy.

Jazmine was currently in her basement trying to decide how the space should be decorated. It was an open floor plan save for two large rooms. One, she knew, would be a dance studio. As for the rest, she had not the slightest idea.

Her phone buzzed in her hand, alerting her to a presence at her front door. She found the entire crew standing outside. Despite the hectic schedules, they all came together for dinner almost every night. Jazmine insisted that they come to her house this evening. She made two lasagnas, fried calamari,fried mushrooms, garlic bread, salad, and panna cotta with strawberries for dessert.

She headed up the stairs and gave herself a once over. She hadn't overdone it, seeing as it was at her house, but her hair was in a neat braid over her shoulder and she wore a black oversize sweater with gold threading and black jeans. Once she was content with her appearance, she greeted her guests.

The Freeman men greeted her simply, save for Huey, who placed a gentle kiss on her temple. Alicia demanded to be in her arms and she was swept into hugs by the women before making their way into the dining room.

"Everything looks amazing, honey," Sarah said as she took a seat.

"Thank you," Jazmine replied, beaming.

They said grace and fell into comfortable conversation. They decided that all worries - work, relationships, Tom - didn't exist here. Only small things and the love that existed between them.

"How is your school search coming?" Regina asked. The older woman giggled with Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"Huey and I are actually meeting with two schools nearby tomorrow," Jazmine said. "The people I spoke to each spoke very highly of their establishments. For the cost, they better be more than what they make it out to be."

Huey tossed her a barely there smirk. Again, she rolled her eyes but smiled. She hadn't minded helping him look into the schools in the area. She was excited to be a part of something so special.

"What about you guys?" Sarah asked, looking at Cindy and Riley. "Any luck on the home front?"

"I think we actually found something near here," Cindy said. "We have both house viewings tomorrow."

"Yeah, so we'll see how dat shit go," Riley said.

"The houses here are nice and we'll be closer to Alicia."

"And her school, fingers crossed," Jazmine said. "Are the options right in your hoping price range?"

"On the lower end, actually," Cin said. "Between Riley's strip mall property, our basketball scouting, and my piano lessons, we're fortunate enough to have an option over here."

"That's amazing," Jazmine said. "Hopefully you get something really close. It's been a while since we've danced together and I plan to have a studio set up in the basement."

Cindy's eyes widened. "Seriously? Soon?"

"After we find a school for the little one, that's my next focus," she said.

"What about your travel plans?" Sarah asked. "We're already halfway through January and you haven't talked about it too much."

"I think I might just head over to New York for a few days," Jazmine said, shrugging.

"No," Huey said, speaking for the first time all evening.

"Excuse me?" Jazmine asked.

"Ah shit," Cindy mumbled.

"You aren't going anywhere by yourself."

"Huey -"

"We talked about this already."

"Huey I don't think he'll -"

"We don't know what he's capable of."

"If you would let me fini-"

"There's nothing to finish. You aren't leaving the state alone. You almost didn't leave your house alone."

"Fine then!" she snapped. "Family vacation! I'll have the dates ready after we visit the schools tomorrow."

"Yay!" Alicia cried.

"Hell yeah!" Grandad cried. "Don't have us in no cheap shit now, pumpkin." Regina slapped his arm.

"We finna be coolin'," Riley said, excited.

The only two who seemed concerned were Cindy and Sarah, who looked between Huey and Jazmine as they glared at one another across the table.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how selfish that is to try and force people to disrupt their week so you can take a vacation that can wait?" Huey snapped.

They were alone in her home now. Sarah, knowing exactly what would follow, took Alicia for the night. She'd wanted to spend the day with her tomorrow anyway, so she was secretly happy to know the pair needed time tonight.

"The only person who seems to have a problem is you!" she screamed in response. They stood in the kitchen now, going back and forth, once again, about Huey's concerns.

"All you have to do is wait until we catch him, Jazmine!"

"And when will that be, Huey?" she asked, raising her hand and slapping it down in the island. "Tomorrow? Next week? Three years from now? He fucked up my life enough, and he still gets to take away the things that make me happy?"

"The fuck you talkin' 'bout?" She ignored the warmth that spread through her.

"I had to have the doors of my new house replaced, Huey!"

"You love those doors!"

"That's not the fucking point and you know it!"

He didn't respond but she could see the vein in his head throbbing as he glared down at her from across the island.

"I can't travel. I can't leave my house without telling you. I've turned down the three job offers because of their lack of security. There are three schools I would have loved for Alicia that I had to turn down because their security wasn't high enough. My life is being controlled by an asshole I haven't even passed in the grocery store in years! So please, Huey, tell me again how long I have to wait until I can have a normal life! How long, Huey?!"

He glared at her for a beat longer before taking a deep breath and tearing his gaze away. She suddenly felt like she could breathe again.

"What do you want me to say, Jazmine?" he asked calmly. "Yeah, go ahead. Do whatever. Pick whatever job. Whatever school. Travel alone? While there's some sick fuck who wants to hurt my family? For God knows what. Is that what you want me to say?" He looked at her again. "I'm sorry, but it's not about to fucking happen."

"I want you to work with me," she said, moving from around the table to stand in front of him. "I wanted to come back and regain some sense of normalcy. But you came back. With a daughter no less. And then Tom attacks my mother for no reason. Please believe that I am so happy to have you and Alicia here with me. You have to know that. But all of this is a lot. Then this journal, furnishing a house, finding her a school, furnishing your house, figuring out our relationship, looking for work... it's driving me crazy, Huey. And travelling was my peace. I'm loosing it here. I just... I need you to work with me. Not shoot me down at every turn."

His stance relaxed as he looked down at her. After what felt like eternity, he placed a large hand on her lower back and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest and shut her eyes, relaxing. She hadn't enjoyed fighting so much. But she liked the hugs that usually followed.

"Five days," he said quietly. "You are to be with someone always. Don't complain when I check on the houses. I need to know where you are always. You stay in a room with me. I pay for half of the trip."

She looked up at him and a smile spread across her face before she stood on her toes and pulled him down to press her lips gently against his. It was him who pressed harder, pulling her closer.

Since their kiss on New Years, they'd only shared one a few times, usually following an argument, or occasionally before he left her house. She decided that she'd like to share them much more often. They felt good.

She pulled away just a bit, enough to whisper against his lips. "Huey Polonius Freeman... Are you using Tom as an excuse to share a bedroom with me?" she teased.

He kissed her again and lifted her to sit on her island, settling between her legs. He began trailing kisses along her jaw, something he hadn't done before. She rested her arms on his shoulders and shut her eyes, enjoying the feeling. He set her skin on fire. And the heat was beginning to pool between her thighs.

"I'll take any opportunity I can," he said against her skin, making her giggle. "Besides; I still have no idea what that tattoo looks like." His hand trailed up her side and he moved from her jaw back to her lips, kissing her slowly and gently. When he pulled away, she was smiling.

He stared at her for a moment before pulling away and helping her off of the island. "I should probably head home," he said. She frowned. "What?"

"Why? Alicia's with my mom. And, knowing her, she'll probably steal her tonight and tomorrow night."

"So where should I be, Ms. DuBois?"

"In the pajamas I washed for you, sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a movie with me."

He shook his head, a playfulness in his eyes, before giving her another quick peck and heading upstairs, where he knew his clothes would be. She watched after him, a smile on her face.

In the weeks following the new year, Jazmine had immersed herself in the journal her grandmother left for her. Though it hadn't explained any of the horrors she imagined Huey saw, it said a lot about who he was in her absence. It made it easier. Not that she didn't trust Huey. But it was different when her grandmother fought so hard for him, making sure she could do so even in her death.

So they'd been spending a bit of time together without anyone else - movie nights, lunch, and even morning coffee. He was respectful of her space always, but the longer he's here, the more she wants him closer. And while she wanted much more than a few sparse kisses, she still had a lot to know and understand before she could offer everything she had to give.

And he respected the time she needed. The understanding. Making it that much harder to be on her best behavior.

"You ready?" he asked as he came back down the stairs. Unlike Huey, Jazmine was quite familiar with the tattoos covering his skin. He only had two; Alicia's birthday in Roman numerals across his heart and a large, black cross on his back. She loved tracing her fingers along the slightly raised skin.

With this thought in mind, she wasted no time getting into a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt before joining him in the living room.

* * *

Jazmine remembered falling asleep with her feet resting on Huey's lap, but she didn't recall making her way into her bedroom at all. That's where she woke up when her alarm sounded.

She stretched, mentally thanking Huey for carrying her to her room, as there was no other possible way she made it up there last night.

Shutting her alarm off, she went to shower and changed. As it was very much still freezing in Maryland, she made sure to wear a black camisole and thick tights beneath her outfit. She chose a rich, crimson silk blouse with long sleeves and black slacks that hugged her beautiful frame but flared after her knees and covered her feet. Though you'd only catch a glance of her shoes when she walked or while she sat, she decided on crimson booties with a thick heel.

She tamed her hair into a neat tail at the nape of her neck and opted for very light makeup. Just as she was grabbing her long black jacket, her phone sounded. Huey was outside.

She finished grabbing all that she needed quickly before locking up and heading to greet him.

He looked, in her opinion, delicious in his blackout ensemble. Like hers, his jacket was jet black. He donned a black crew neck sweatshirt, black jeans, and black Timbs. Simple... But she wanted to eat him.

She settled instead for a kiss on his lips. He smelled so amazing.

"Morning," he mumbled against her before kissing her again. He could feel her smiling before she pulled away to settle into her seat.

"Good morning," she said. "Thank you for carrying me to bed last night."

"You would have been in pain this morning," he said as he pulled off. "What's the first appointment we have?"

"Moran Mercy Early Childhood Education," she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a brochure she'd stumbled across at the library. "This is said to be one of the top centers in this region, only a few points lower than Angels of Early Childhood Education."

"Can the names be more fucking pretentious?" Huey grumbled, making Jazmine giggle.

"Huey, please be nice. I have a feeling that you're not exactly going to care for the people you have to interact with but one of these places could be perfect for Alicia."

"Whatever."

* * *

Jazmine had to give it to him... She did. Though his eye was quite clearly twitching at the woman seated at the desk across from them, he remained cordial and often quiet. Which says a lot as the woman was beginning to piss Jazmine off.

She watched them with a condescending smile. They'd previewed the beautiful grounds, the educational centers, the extra-curricular activities, and even met some of the staff as well as viewed their backgrounds. It really was a fine establishment. However the aura that surrounded them was far from pleasant. And Jazmine imagined that should Alicia feel anything but comfortable or welcome, Huey might set this place on fire.

And she might be there with them.

She moved through the costs and expectations as if she imagined there was no way they'd be able to make the cut for this school. Jazmine was quickly loosing her patience, so she imagined that Huey was already far beyond the marker. So Jazmine decided she'd had enough.

"Thank you so much for your time, but we are running late for our appointment with Angels of Early Childhood Education," she said, plastering a kind smile on her face. The woman's smile fell and her pale blue eyes widened.

"You're seeing them as well?"

"Absolutely," Jazmine said. "It's the top school in our area. Alicia deserves the absolute best. However, this did seem to have very high ratings as well and was a tad bit closer to our home in Gray Hollow, so we thought we'd give it some consideration."

"Gray Hollow," she repeated quietly, imagining the homes in the subdivision Jazmine had named.

"Unfortunately we don't believe this would be a good fit for her," Jazmine said.

"Really?" she asked, her tone changing completely. "I can't imagine she wouldn't fit right in."

"I can," Jazmine said, standing. "Thank you so much for your time." She turned to Huey, who was watching her with calm, dark eyes. "Are you ready love?"

* * *

They'd just barely shut the car doors and Huey had Jazmine moaning helplessly into his mouth. He bit her lip before slipping his tongue inside, carefully exploring her taste. If he was addicted to anything, it would be this.

He moved his lips along her jaw and down her neck, nipping and sucking carefully, as to not leave any marks. His hand slid along her inner thigh and she arched into him, spreading her legs a bit wider.

"Huey," she breathed, letter her eyes flutter shut. He moved back to her mouth, kissing hard enough to make them swell and redden. He pulled away just far enough to speak.

"I don't deserve you," he said simply.

If they had more time, she would have pulled him into the backseat and showed him just how much she disagreed with that statement. Instead she kissed him again, soundly and lovingly.

"Don't be silly, Huey Freeman," she said.

With another quick peck, they both settled into their seats and headed for Angels.

* * *

This experience was much different. Jazmine knew instantly why this one had the better ratings. They offered a larger campus, higher security, more extensive background checks, a challenging but understandable curriculum, more activities, and the warmth and kindness that radiated from each individual was incredible. The headmaster of the school, Dion Holloway, came and greeted them personally, taking over for most of the tour, including the end. She reminded them so much of Regina.

Before long, they were settled in the admissions office, speaking more.

"Now we have a few options," Dion said. "We do have full admissions payments but we also have payment plans set up. You can continue to pay up until they leave this school to advance to the next level, but in order to get their 5th grade diploma and carry it over to their next school, tuition does need to be paid in full."

"Okay that sounds perfect," Jazmine said. "How far in advance can we pay?"

"You can pay for their entire education outright and you will have the current prices grandfathered in. If the tuition is lower, we'll refund you the difference. If it's higher, you won't be charged anything additional."

"That sounds amazing. Does the tuition cover everything?"

"Books will still need to be paid for as well as any field trips taken."

"Okay," Jazmine said. "Alicia has a mixed family. Are there events and activities that we can all be present for?"

"Absolutely," she said. "As long as each member is listed and we have an opportunity to meet them, know them, and confirm their identities, we have no problem with that. We generally always reserve two spots for parents and guardians for all activities but we make sure we leave some room for families and close family friends. I assume you two will be listed as the parents?"

"Yes," Huey answer. She shot him a smile.

"He's her father. I would probably be considered a guardian."

"That's perfectly fine," Dion said with a smile. "Does this mean you all are interested in signing Ms. Alicia up here?"

They shared a glance and Jazmine nodded, beaming. "He'll be paying for the first half of her education. I'll be paying for the second."

* * *

"I can't believe you got her into Angels!" Sarah cheered. Jazmine flashed her a quick smile before turning her attention to Alicia, who was in her lap trying to sneak kisses to her cheek.

"She starts in August," Huey said from his place beside Jazmine. His arm was behind her back, allowing his hand to rest on her hip. He gave her a tight squeeze, making her smile.

They heard the front door opening and found Riley and Cindy entering, both wearing bright smiles.

"We closed on a house!" Cindy said.

"Oh my God!" Sarah hopped up and enveloped her daughter in a hug. "Honey, that's so amazing!"

"We'll be close you guys now," Cindy said, looking at Huey, Jazmine, and Alicia.

Huey gave her one more squeeze before getting up and walking into the dining room with his brother. Their hushed tones suggested that security was the topic of conversation.

"How did the school hunt go?" Cindy asked as she stole a giggling Alicia.

"We got her into Angels."

"That's one of the best schools in the region! That's incredible."

"We are very excited. The little miss will be starting in fall. We have to take everyone down sometime soon and get everyone's names on file so you'll be authorized for pickups and events."

"Okay, we'll do that sometime soon."

"Probably after we get back. You all have a lot to accomplish in basically a week."

Cindy waved her off. "We aren't moving until about a week into February. I know Huey has some things he wants to do and it's much easier to wait. Anyway, what about this trip. I'm ready to live my best life in New York!"

"Hell yeah!" Riley called as the Freeman brothers walked back into the living room. Huey took his place beside her and Sarah grabbed her laptop for her daughter. Once they were all settled, they began searching.

"It's only a four hour drive."

"Three if I do it," Riley offered.

"Which you absolutely will not," Huey said, glaring. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"We can always fly instead. I imagine that driving in New York is a nightmare," she said.

"That works too."

"Okay," she said, pulling up a site to search for flights. "Can someone call Grandad please? I want to see if Sunday the 27th through Thursday the 31st works."

Huey took out his phone to call.

'The hell you want, boy?'

"Does the 27th though the 31st work for the trip?" he asked, ignoring his grandfather's aggressive tone.

'Oooh, that's perfect!' His tone was much lighter now.

"Great," Huey said flatly before hanging up.

"Huey," Jazmine lightly fussed as she paid for their tickets. He paid her no mind though.

Once they were all set, she searched for hotels. It didn't take her long to settle on the Hyatt Centric. She reserved the last two king rooms with terraces for herself, Huey, Cindy, and Riley. She got Grandad and Regina a deluxe king room with a view and she got Sarah and Alicia a deluxe double king room with a view. Or at least she tried, as Huey quickly took the computer from her and paid.

"Huey, that was way more expensive than the flights," she said with a frown.

"Buy me lunch," he said simply as he handed it back. She rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldn't let her do such a thing.

"Time to go shopping!" Sarah said. "When do you all want to go? I imagine it's freezing there."

"I'm off tomorrow," Cindy offered.

"That works for me if it works for you," Jazmine said to her mother.

"Perfect!" Sarah said. She turned to Huey. "If it's okay with you, I can keep Alicia again tonight and she can just come with us in the morning."

"That's fine," he said. Jazmine felt his grip tighten on her again. She wasn't exactly sure what he had planned for the evening but she did know that she couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

Jazmine imagined that it was her pajamas that pushed him over the edge. She wore a thin, black silk slip that came down to her mid thigh. She pulled her hair into a messy bun atop her head, something she was very happy she did, as it gave Huey all the access he needed to her soft skin.

Her foot hadn't touched the last step before he swept her into his arms and carried her back into her bedroom. He tossed her onto the large, soft mattress before crawling between her spread legs and kissing her soundly.

Whatever thoughts she had before were replaced by him. He was everywhere. The taste, the feel, the sound, the sight, his scent. She was consumed by it. She slipped her hands beneath his beater and touched the hard surface of his abs and chest. She wanted to taste him.

She moved from his lips and began trailing her kisses along his neck and jaw, focusing on keeping her mind and body from trailing lower.

"You didn't have to stand up for Alicia," he said quietly. He rolled them over so that she straddled him. He adjusted her so that she sat directly over his length. He pushed her against him and raised his hips, rolling them against her. He loved the way her gasp sounded.

"You didn't have to come with me. You absolutely didn't have to pay for her schooling at all. Or sign as one of her guardians. But you did." He rolled his hips again and she fell forward, resting her hands on his chest and forcing her hips back. The friction felt good. He lined up against her perfectly.

"I wanted to," she breathed, rocking.

"Tell me why," he said, reaching up and placing a hand on her cheek. She kissed his palm.

"You were mine," she said after a moment. "You always have been." She continued to rock slowly against him. He rocked with her using control that was slowly slipping. "I fell in love with you when I was then, Huey. You are the only person I've ever loved." He gripped her hip harder and pulled her head down until they were only a breath away.

"I loved you when you made me smile. When you made me cry. When you taught me things. I loved you when you danced with me in your bedroom on prom night. And the night you consumed my body. I loved you when you left. While you were gone. And when you walked through my mother's door on Christmas. I love you. And the time we spent together, the time we spent apart, and the time I need now only make it harder to ignore."

She was on her back again, Huey's lips pressed roughly against hers as he rocked, slowly and deeply, his length fast against her throbbing clit. She sobbed into his mouth, pulling him closer.

He pulled away from her and slowly began to stop his movements. "Take the time you need," he told her. "But understand that you're mine." She rocked her hips against him once and nodded.

He stared at her for what felt like an eternity before pecking her lips and getting out of her bed.

She wanted to call after him and tell him he could stay beside her tonight but she knew as well as he did that he couldn't. Not yet. There were still pages of her journal to read, a video to watch, and a conversation to be had.

Once he shut her door, she sank back into her bed and brought her hand between her legs. The heat and cum that lingered there was driving her crazy. Clouding her mind.

So she moved her fingers against her clit, willing the ache away as her mind wondered to Huey. His fingers. His tongue. _Him_. Bringing her over the edge again and again and again.

Her eyes rolled back as she imagined herself bent over her bed for him, screaming his name as he filled her with cum. She bit into her lip as he hips jerked wildly, her orgasm washing over her. It took all she had not to call his name aloud.

She hissed as she pulled her hands away. The cleaned up quickly and got into bed, promising to have this conversation before this trip began. It didn't take long for her to slip into a deep, comfortable sleep.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for your patience. I'm so so sorry for the delay. It's been a very long few days but I'm back!

Please be sure to review. I hope you all are still enjoying everything. So much love for you all. I can't thank you enough for sticking with me.

See you again soon.

Q. I.


	8. The Reality of Dreams

What's Meant For You

She loved him when he let her in his home during the chicken epidemic at 10. She loved him at 16, when he swallowed his hatred and took her to homecoming. She loved him on the night of their graduation, when he spent all night worshiping her. She loved him when he left without a trace. She loved him when he didn't call, text, or email for five years.

And, fuck her, she loved him when he turned up out of nowhere, asking for her forgiveness.

Huey P. Freeman x Jazmine DuBois

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Family. Humor.

Rated M

Chapter One: His Presence

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Reality of Dreams

JAZMINE WAS PLEASED TO SEE HUEY STILL THERE. She came downstairs to the smell of his favorite tea; jasmine. She giggled to herself as she made her way into the kitchen, where he stood with a newspaper in his hand.

"Do you seriously still read those?" she asked. He flicked his eyes up to see her smiling face. Once she was close enough, she stood on her toes and kissed his lips. "Download the Skimm to your phone. I use it all the time. It sends all the need to know updates to your email."

She moved towards the refrigerator in search of breakfast.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good," she said. "You? Did you sleep on the couch."

"I slept alright."

She rolled her eyes.

"There's a queen bed in the room right by mine, Huey." He made a low humming noise.

"Tell your mom that she's going to have to give you and Alicia up tonight," he said. She turned to look at him. Her smile only broadened when she found his eyes already raking over her frame. It was absolutely the pajamas that did it last night.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"You're staying the night at our house."

"Is this an invitation or a command?"

"I think you know the answer to that." She glared for a moment but she couldn't fight her smile. "Bring enough for the weekend. This is going to be a long affair."

He finished his tea and made his leave. Not without a few kisses, of course.

Once he pulled away, Jazmine was jumping for joy. A weekend. With Huey and Alicia. She could hardly wait.

Deciding that she'd just find some new things for this weekend while they were shopping, she decided not to pack anything yet. She changed into a pair of black jeans, a t-shirt and pullover hoodie of the same color, some simple black boots, and her coat. Grabbing all of her things and locking up, she made her way to her mother's house.

* * *

"Jazmine!"

"Alicia!"

Jazmine quickly caught the bundle of lavender that all but tackled her.

"I missed you," Alicia said.

"I missed you too. Did you talk to Daddy today?"

She nodded vigorously. "We're having a sleepover!"

"We are," Jazmine confirmed. "So, we're going to get some new clothes, and our favorite snacks, and some movies to make Daddy watch with us."

"Yay!"

"Huey is in for a night," Sarah said as she greeted her daughter.

She raised her brows quickly and tried to contain her laughter. More like a weekend.

Cindy followed their mother out of the house, hugging Jazmine and stealing Alicia. They were ready to get their day started.

* * *

"Where to first?" Sarah ask as they entered the mall.

"Well what all do we need?" Cindy asked.

"I think I'm going to get Alicia everything new," she said. Sarah opened her mouth to speak but Jazmine beat her to it. "I know Huey gave you some money for her but we can use that for her trip fund." She reached down and touched one of the puffs on her head. She looked so similar to Jazmine when she was younger in this moment. "I think I also need to go by the beauty supply store so I can get some stuff for our hair."

"I'm glad you said that," Cindy said. "I need to get some stuff for Riley's hair. I guess for now we can start with shoes since there's a spot right here. What you think?"

"That's perfect," Sarah said. "What type of shoes do you think?"

"Some sneakers, some Timbs, some regular boots, and some dress shoes. Luckily we have two free check-in bags and two free carry on bags. I imagine we're going to have a lot of things," Jazmine said.

"That's an understatement," Cindy said as they walked in.

They spent about 40 minutes searching for shoes, but they each walked out with everything they needed from that location. Jazmine even got her and Alicia a matching pair.

"Okay," Jazmine said. "I think we should get some coats next."

They headed to the nearby store and found just what they needed. Jazmine and Cindy even found coats for Huey and Riley.

"Okay, little lady," Jazmine began, "we need to find you some clothes first. You want to help me pick them out?"

"Yes please!"

As Jazmine giggled, her phone vibrated. She saw it was Huey.

"Hey Huey."

'You didn't have to buy me a coat. I have plenty.' She'd sent him a picture of her purchase.

"Did you like it?" she asked as they walked into the children's clothing store. He hesitated.

'It's nice.'

"And what do you say when someone buys something nice for you?" she mused. She could practically see him rolling his eyes.

'Thank you,' he grumbled.

She giggled. "You are very welcome. She turned her attention to Alicia. "Long sleeves, babe. It's still going to be cold. Come this way. Do you like this shirt?"

'Did your mother tell you that I gave her money to get Alicia anything she needed?'

"She did," she said slowly. "That's really pretty. Let's make sure it's in your size."

'Are you using it?'

"Define 'using'."

'Jazmine...'

"It's fine, Huey," she said, another shirt catching her eye. "Okay babe, I have to go. Girls day. See you tonight!"

She hung up quickly.

"He's 'babe' now?" Cindy asked grinning.

Jazmine gave her a confused glance before realization dawned on her features. "Shit."

"I mean, is it the worst thing?"

"I don't think so," Sarah said as they joined them.

"I didn't mean to say it," said said, glancing at Alicia, who was currently looking at a black shirt with gold glitter scattered about. "That's really pretty, baby. Do you want this one?" When she nodded, Jazmine found her size and grabbed it.

"Run with it, Jazz," Cindy said before searching for some socks and pants to go with the clothes Jazmine and Alicia had picked out.

Once they finished up there, Jazmine purchased clothes for the trip and for this weekend.

As they exited the store, Jazmine's eyes found a Victoria's Secret.

"Why don't you and Cin head in there while I take the little lady to build her own stuffed animal?" Sarah asked. "Grab me a few things?"

Cin all but dragged Jazmine into the store.

"Alright little lady," she said. "We need to find some stuff to make the Freeman men lose their shit."

"We're the same size, Cin," she grumbled. "Almost literally."

"Do you know what colors he likes?"

"Does it matter? He won't be seeing it."

"And why the fuck not?" Cindy asked, rolling her eyes.

"I haven't finished the journal yet," she said weakly.

"You read all the time and you're still on this journal?"

"It's not the same, Cin. This is my actual family, not fictional characters."

"Which is why you should be more eager to get to the end? I don't think I could keep my hands off of Riley if he left for just a day."

"It isn't easy," she agreed.

Cindy inspected her silently for a moment. "Fine. Maybe don't fuck him. But you can tease him, right?"

"Meaning?"

"Walk around in something sexy," she said. "Give him just a taste. I don't think he's ever seen you dance before, maybe you can show him what you've learned."

"What environment could I possibly do that in?"

"I'll figure it out," Cindy promised. "For now, let's focus on this weekend and pray you actually finish that fucking journal before you go to New York."

They began moving through the aisle, grabbing things for themselves and their mother.

"Have you danced for Riley?" Jazmine asked suddenly.

"No, actually, if you can believe it. Dancing is kind of my own thing so I don't usually involve him in it. I've thought about it though."

"Maybe we can set something up after we get the dance studio up," Jazmine mused.

Cindy gave her a sly grin. "I pick the song."

Jazmine rolled her eyes but agreed.

"We need to find you some sexy pajamas for this weekend. An for the trip, honestly."

"No sexy pajamas. There's going to be a child present."

"That's what robes are for, Jazz," she said. She grabbed several slips that Jazmine actually really liked. She also found robes to go with them.

"These are actually really nice."

"I'm sure Huey will agree," Huey said. "After he puts Alicia to bed, open up your robe, but keep it on. Maybe throw on a movie and let it ride up. I'm sure he'll like that."

Jazmine stared at Cindy, blinking. "How are you not pregnant?"

"Birth control now, but I'm hoping that won't be the case for too much longer."

"Wait, what? You want to try for a baby?"

Cindy shrugged. "Why not? We're successful, our family is successful, and we're very happy together. As soon as we get Tom out of the way and settle into our home, we can actually start working towards it."

Jazmine thought on it for a moment before a smile spread across her features.

"I'm going to be an aunt," she said happily. Cindy smiled at this.

"And a damn good one, I'm sure."

"Do you enjoy it?" Jazmine asked.

"I love it," she said. "But Alicia is probably the coolest almost 4-year-old on the face of the planet."

"She is pretty incredible, huh?"

Cindy watched Jazmine closely. "You seem to be falling into the maternal role pretty well. She loves you already."

"I hope it stays that way," she replied. "I have no idea what I'm doing here."

"You're doing well," Cindy assured her. "It's a weird situation so I'm sure you'll hit a few bumps, but you are smart, sweet, and determined. You'll have your family in the end."

Jazmine smiled, happy for her reassurance. "Let's finish up here and grab some things for Mom. I'm sure they're almost done.

* * *

They were in the mall for a few more hours, even having to go to Sarah's SUV to unload some bags. Once they were done, they headed to lunch, the beauty supply store, and then Walmart for snacks, food, and movies for the weekend. Once they were done, Jazmine picked up her car from Sarah's and took Alicia to her house to get ready for tonight.

Alicia sat in her room and played with her new stuffed toy as Jazmine showered and changed. She slipped into leggings and a t-shirt, deciding to really dress once she was at his house. As she showered, she found that Cindy texted her.

'Ditch the up-do. No one has seen your hair down since you were like 16.' - Cin.

Jazmine looked at her reflection. Her hair was in a nice bun. Rolling her eyes, she agreed to take it out later.

She stepped out and Alicia smiled.

"You smell good."

"Thank you," she said. "Your turn."

She washed Alicia's hair and did twists throughout, allowing her to have nice waves come tomorrow. As it was still freezing, she made sure to dry her hair completely. She purchased a rainbow unicorn onesie for the young girl (with much pleading) and let her wear it tonight. She packed up her clothes, the items they purchased from the store, and Alicia and made her way to Huey's house.

* * *

"Daddy!"

Alicia jumped into his waiting arms and buried her face in his neck. He kissed her shoulder.

"I missed you," he mumbled.

"I missed you too."

Jazmine stepped in and closed the door behind her, setting her things down. He leaned down and pecked her lips. He was already dressed in a beater and basketball shorts.

"You ready for a weekend of fun?"

"Absolutely," he said quietly.

She put away the groceries they got and he led her to her room for the weekend. She was right beside him, with room being at the end of the hall and her door on the wall to the right. She sent Huey and Alicia to find a movie while she got settled.

For tonight, she settled on a champagne slip with black lace trim and a small slit at the left thigh. She slipped a black silk robe that touched the floor and black, furry slippers. She tied the robe so that it completely covered her left side but allowed her right leg to peak out up to her very upper thigh. Deciding to take Cindy's advice, she let her hair fall into waves that fell to just above her butt. With some musing, an extra spray of her perfume, and a once over, she was ready (or maybe not) for her first night in the Freeman household.

She walked slowly, nervous about Huey's reaction. She listened to the sound of happiness that filled his home as he and Alicia went back and forth.

"Let's watch something scary," Huey said. Though his monotonous voice didn't seem to be joking, Jazmine could feel his humor. Alicia giggled wildly.

"No way, Daddy!"

"Why not?"

"We'll have nightmares!"

"We'll keep each other safe," he tried.

"No way! I don't want Jazmine to be scared."

"Okay, okay," he relented. "Another time?"

"Okay," she agreed.

Jazmine's mouth curved into a smile.

"What do you want to watch then?"

"Frozen!"

"If Daddy has to hear 'Let It Go' one more time, he's going to kill himself," he said deadpan. Jazmine rolled her eyes, making a mental note to discuss that with him later.

"Finding Dory!" Alicia said, completely unfazed by her father's words.

"Okay. Put it in."

Jazmine decide to round the corner now. "Did we pick a movie?"

"Finding Dory!" Alicia cried.

Huey looked at her quickly and did a double take. He didn't bother hiding the way he trace the lines of her body. For her own amusement, she let a smooth, curvy leg peek out from beneath her robe.

"What a good choice," she said, her eyes still watching Huey. As his gaze returned to her face, she could see how dark and hardened his eyes had become. That made her very happy. "Let me go start dinner and we can settle in."

Without another word, she slipped into the kitchen and began cooking. Tonight they would have spinach and tortellini soup, a recipe she's wanted to try for some time now.

It didn't take long for her to get started. Once all of the ingredients were in the pot, they'd cook for 30 minutes and then dinner was prepared! She couldn't wait to eat and then have some mango gelato for dessert.

She turned to venture back into the living room and found Huey blocking the archway. He gave him an innocent smile.

"It should be ready in about thirty minutes," she said. "And, I got us some gelato for dessert."

He traced her body with his eyes. "Dessert, huh?"

She felt her skin warm and a familiar heat pooling between her thighs.

He looked into her eyes again before stepping aside to allow her to pass him. She knew he wouldn't simply let her walk away. And maybe that's what made her move so quickly for the exit.

As expected, he grabbed her and pulled her flush against him, glaring down at her.

"What is this?" She blinked.

"My pajamas," she answered slowly.

His glare deepened. He slipped a hand beneath her robe and gripped her thigh, earning a gasp.

"You tell me you need time and then you show up to my house in this? Is this your payback?"

A grin slowly began painting her lips. "You ain't seen nothing yet, Huey Freeman," she whispered. She ran her nails down his arm to his hand. Slowly, she dragged it up her thigh, close enough to feel the heat radiating from between her legs, before moving his hand away. "Come on. There's a little girl waiting to be cuddled."

She walked away then, not waiting for a response.

* * *

Alicia was a trooper. She stayed up through dinner and even had a small ice cream cup. However, as the movie came to an end, she slipped off to sleep in Huey's arms.

Carefully, he stood and carried her to bed. Jazmine could hear him mumbling softly to her, bidding her a good night as he carried her. Few things made Jazmine melt as much as seeing Huey with Alicia.

Once he was up the stairs, she made her way to the kitchen for her gelato. She purchased mango, strawberry, peach, and dark chocolate. She's been craving mango all night.

She grabbed her gelato and a spoon before heading back to the living room. She quickly undid her robe and let it fall open. She settled back onto the couch and got the first bite of her gelato by the time Huey returned.

"Do you want to watch something scary?" she asked.

"Whatever you want," he said. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed the strawberry gelato and joined her again. She picked some second rate film that he hadn't paid too much attention to. They enjoyed their gelato in comfortable silence.

Jazmine found the movie to be quite funny, which was a testament to how bad the film actually was, as Jazmine didn't do well with scary movies. She sat on her side with her legs bent on the couch, silently giggling at something that had just happened.

When Huey noticed she was done, he put the remaining gelato back into the freezer and placed the spoons carefully in the sink.

He moved quietly as he returned to the living room, watching Jazmine's smiling face as she focused on the movie. Unfortunately, she wouldn't have the luxury of finishing it.

She noticed his presence just as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her to lie flat on the couch. She gasped, but hadn't moved to adjust herself. Her slip now rested at the very top of her thigh.

She watched Huey expectantly, the movie already forgotten. All she could seem to focus on was the heat scorching her skin and him. His eyes were dark and hardened as he studied her.

He rested one knee on the couch between her legs and grabbed her ankle, bringing it to his face. When he kissed her skin there, she gasped.

He continued his kisses up her inner leg, never fully pulling his lips away.

When he reached her thigh, he bit into the soft flesh there. "Huey," she gasped. She let her head fall back for a moment, but she wanted to watch. Wanted to stare into his eyes while he worshiped her.

He moved slowly, nipping, kissing, licking, and sucking until he got to the hem of her slip. With his eyes still on hers, he moved and kissed her slip, just above her mound. She bit into her lip to keep from moaning aloud.

He trailed kisses up her stomach and between the valley of her breasts. When he finally reached her lips, she sighed against him, giving in.

She slipped her fingers beneath his shirt and scratched lightly as his back. The sensation made him groan.

He shifted so that his length lined up perfectly with her core and he pressed his weight against her. He pulled away from her lips, just enough to whisper against them.

"I can't wait to feel you again," he said. "So tight. And wet. So _mine_."

She whimpered, rolling her hips against him. "Please, Huey."

"Please what?"

She rolled her hips again. "Move. Make me feel good."

He began to rock slowly against her. She moaned her relief.

"So fucking perfect," he growled.

She let her fingers get lost in his hair and locked her legs around waist, moving in time with him. Fire. Every inch of her was on fire. She needed him. This. To feel him against her.

"Please faster," she whispered.

"You wanna cum?" he asked, a smirk in his tone. She nodded her head, unable to look away from his eyes. He began to move faster.

"Fuck." He chuckled.

"It's so hot, baby girl," he groaned. "And so wet I can feel your cum on my dick." She could only whimper. She should have felt embarrassed. And normally, she would. But she wanted him to keep talking.

"It's you," she whispered. "It's hot and wet because of you." He pressed harder against her.

"I should handle that then, huh?"

She nodded. "God, yes."

"How you want me to handle it baby?"

She lifted her legs up higher, biting her lip to keep from screaming at this new angle. "Make me cum," she begged.

She could feel the goosebumps rising on her skin. He pressed his lips to hers, slipping his tongue in and tasting her mouth. They tasted sweet.

That familiar ball formed in her stomach, tightening. She moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away and trailed kisses to her ear. "You ain't seen nothin' yet, Jazmine DuBois," he mocked. "Just wait til I can give you everything." His strokes grew deeper. She gripped him tighter.

He bit into her ear and kept speaking. "Til I can taste that pretty pussy. Make it cum all over my face."

"Huey," she moaned, arching into him.

"Til I can slide it in and fuck whenever you need it. Where every you need it. Would you like that, baby?"

"Yes," she sobbed. Her nails dug into his skin as she tried her hardest not to reach down and slip her panties to the side.

His chuckle in her ear was one of the sexiest things she'd ever heard. "Good. Cause I want you every way. On your back so I can see those pretty ass eyes beggin' me to make it cum."

"Huey... I -!"

"An I wanna see you on top. I wanna taste those perfect nipples while you bounce on it." His strokes were hectic now, needing as he imagined each scene he described. He was so close.

"Huey," she moaned. "Please." And so was she.

"But you know what I really wanna see?" She shook her head. "I wanna see that ass in the air, back arched, takin' my cum. I wanna see my pussy get pregnant."

These words were their undoing. Huey bit into her neck as her eyes rolled back. They continued to move against one another, prolonging the sensation. As they slowed, Huey found her lips again and kissed her. Slowly. She let her hands wander about his back, neck and chest.

Once their movements stop, he pulled away to look at her. Her lips were red and swollen and her eyes were hooded and dark. He gave her another quick kiss before bounding quietly up the stairs.

She remained there, trying to slow her breathing and the erratic beating of her heart. That felt... so good. She felt so good. But she knew it wouldn't be enough. Not for much longer.

He came back downstairs in a new pair of shorts. He turned of the television, grabbed her slippers, and scooped her into his arms. Wordlessly, he carried her up the stairs and into the room she'd be staying in.

He dropped her shoes near the bed and tucked her in. "Night," he whispered before kissing her.

"Goodnight, Huey," she whispered, already slipping into sleep.

That night, she dreamt of him. Of watching Frozen with Alicia. And then carrying her to bed. Then being carried into their bedroom. And being filled with his cum.

She didn't know he had a similar dream. The only difference being the additional child cuddled in his arms and the small swell of her growing belly.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for another chapter and hanging out with me. I'm seriously going to try that recipe. You can search Taste of Home Spinach and Tortellini Soup.

Seriously let me know what you think.

I am loving these new reviews!

Bulma's Ego: I completely agree with you. I believe that sometimes when writing a fan fiction you kind of get stuck in a character's 'present'. Seeing as they're presently 10 in the show, I feel like it's easy to keep that 10-year-old mentality (I know it's something I've struggled with). Almost like she never develops other than physically. I'm hoping to allow her some growth and change as a person.

I'm also so happy you all like Sarah. We have great things in store for her. She really is the shit.

I appreciate you guy's patience as far as their physical relationship goes. We will get there. I promise you! Just give me a little more time. Besides, I do have a few ideas for easing some of that tension until we get to the final act.

Sidebar: Who's ready to know what the next tattoo is?

Again, please review! I love, love, love hearing from you guys. It really makes my day. Thank you so much for hanging out with me again.

Much love, Q. I.


	9. Moonlight Part One

What's Meant For You

She loved him when he let her in his home during the chicken epidemic at 10. She loved him at 16, when he swallowed his hatred and took her to homecoming. She loved him on the night of their graduation, when he spent all night worshiping her. She loved him when he left without a trace. She loved him when he didn't call, text, or email for five years.

And, fuck her, she loved him when he turned up out of nowhere, asking for her forgiveness.

Huey P. Freeman x Jazmine DuBois

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Family. Humor.

Rated M

* * *

Chapter Nine: Moonlight Part One

JAZMINE WOKE TO ALICIA CALLING FOR HER AS SHE BOUNCED ON HER BED. She opened her eyes to see Huey in the doorway, a ghost of a smile on his lips as Alicia willed her to wake up.

"I'm up," she mused, opening her arms. Alicia fell into them and cuddled against her warmth. "What's the plan for today?" She kissed the top of Alicia's head.

"Museums," Huey said. "There are some art museums and African American museums in the city. We can do breakfast out there as well."

"Sounds fun," Jazmine said. Alicia nodded her agreement. "Why don't you go pick one of the outfits from yesterday while I get dressed?"

Excited, the little unicorn scurried quickly into her room to pick out her outfit.

Jazmine stood, her robe discarded sometime in the night, and stretched. She walked towards Huey, who opened his arms for her. She cuddled into his chest.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Well, you?"

"Really good," she said. "I'm going to shower first and then get her dressed. I'm hoping her twists settled well."

He kissed the top of her head and let her go get ready.

She showered quickly, knowing she'd need extra time to get Alicia ready. She wrapped a towel around her body before wiping away the steam. When she saw her reflection, she froze.

"HUEY!"

He arrived not ten seconds later, concern written on his face. By the time she turned to glare at him, his concern had been replaced with hunger. He couldn't seem to bring himself to look into her eyes. He wanted to rip that towel away from her still wet body.

"What is this?"

He finally looked up to see what she needed. He walked closer and found that she was pointing to angry, red teeth marks in her neck. They were relatively deep and had faint bruising around them.

She swore she heard a growl rumble in his chest. Before she knew what he was doing, he lifted her onto the counter. She squeaked and attempted to close her legs. He kept them apart and stepped between them until he could no longer see her legs. All he could see was her breasts, still wrapped together by her towel.

"It's a bit mark." She blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"You put me on the counter to tell me something I already know?" she asked. "Why is there a bite mark?"

"Would you have preferred I yelled "This pussy is making me cum," while Alicia was upstairs sleeping?"

"Of course not!" she fumed, blushing. "But I have an angry bite mark on my neck, Huey,"

"It's winter. Wear a scarf," he said. He leaned down and kissed the mark he left. When he felt Jazmine stiffen, he pressed a little harder.

"Huey," she sighed, tilting her head to give him more access. "We need a better plan than this."

"What do you suggest?" He gripped her hips and pulled her until her heat was flush against his shorts. She brought a hand up to grip his shoulder.

"Wait until there aren't little ears around," she offered with a sigh.

"We'll have kids in our house all the time," he said, trading his kisses for licks and nips. She bit her lip to keep from moaning.

"Jazmine!" Alicia called from outside of her room. "I picked my outfit! It's red!"

Huey didn't stop his kisses, making it hard for Jazmine to focus. "That's good baby," she called back, her voice shaking. "Let me finish getting dressed and I'll come help you, okay?"

"Okay!"

When her steps faded, Huey moved to her lips and kissed her deeply. He stepped aside and crossed her legs for her, still holding their kiss.

He pulled away and gave her a smirk before sneaking out of the room.

She huffed, realizing that they still hadn't come to a resolution.

* * *

Jazmine dressed in a cream turtleneck, faux leather jeans and black booties with a chunky heel and champagne accents. She pulled her hair into a neat tail at the nape of her neck.

Alicia was very excited about her red turtleneck. Jazmine bundled her up in thick tights and a flowing black skirt. As expected, her curls were beautiful and tame. Jazmine pulled them into a low side ponytail. She helped her into her riding boots and a coat.

Huey came down shortly after in a thick, white crew neck sweatshirt, black jeans, and black and white Jordan 12s. "Y'all ready?"

"Yes we are," Jazmine said. "You hungry?"

"Starving," Alicia said, making Jazmine giggle.

"Off we go then."

* * *

It was perfect. More than perfect. It was almost surreal.

She can't remember the last time she smiled so much and laughed so hard. But she knew it was never like this. This joy she felt - the warmth - was something she dreamed about as a teenager. A joy she could only experience with family. With her family.

Jazmine kissed Alicia's cheek as she carried the tired girl in her arms. The sun had just set and they were leaving the final museum of the evening. Not even 15 minutes ago, she'd been bouncing from exhibit to exhibit. Now she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Are you hungry my little love?" she asked quietly. Alicia nodded and gripped her tighter.

"We got some nice things from the store. Daddy's going to give you a bath while I make dinner. We can eat and cuddle before bed."

When they made it to the car, Huey collected Alicia and opened the door for Jazmine. Once she was settled, he got his little one settled in and took them home.

* * *

As promised, Jazmine began cooking right away, letting Huey know that dinner shouldn't take too long.

He sat in the bathroom with Alicia, allowing her to play in the bubbles with her toys.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked.

"I did, Daddy. The art was so pretty."

"I'm glad you liked it. I'm going to try and find some more museums for us."

"Can Jazmine come?"

"Of course," he promised. "You like spending time with her?"

"Yeah!" she replied enthusiastically."She's really nice to me. And you! And she's pretty and funny and her food is always good."

Huey chuckled at this. "Yes, it is."

"Do you think she'll stay with us forever?"

"That's the hope," he said. "Come on, princess, let's get you ready for dinner."

* * *

Jazmine showered quickly, changing into a cropped, black crushed velvet camisole and matching shorts. Again, she let her hair fall freely over her shoulders and wrapped her body in a long robe. Just as she stepped into her slippers, the oven sounded. Dinner was ready.

She came down just as Huey was taking it from the oven. Alicia attempted to whiz past her but she caught the giggling mass in her arms. "No running in the kitchen please. You could hurt yourself."

"Yes ma'am," she replied, giggling as Jazmine showered her cheek in kisses.

"Have a seat in your chair. I'll bring your food out for you."

Alicia hurried to the table, ready for food and cuddles.

Huey set the dish on the stove and shut the oven. Once it was safe, Huey grabbed Jazmine and kissed her soundly. She giggled against his lips before melting into his embrace. How did he always smell so good?

He pulled away a bit. "I'm having dessert in my room." He kissed her once more. "After Alicia is asleep."

"Is that so?" Jazmine asked. "What are you having?"

"You," he answered simply.

She playfully swatted him away and went to fix their plates. The eyes that followed her as she moved were those of admiration, though she hadn't noticed.

* * *

"I want to get ice cream!"

"Ice cream?" Huey asked. "It's going to be freezing out there."

Jazmine giggled, watching from the doorway as Huey tucked Alicia into bed. The little girl turn her doe eyes on Jazmine.

"Can we get ice cream when we go please?"

"It is going to be cold, babe," she said. "How about hot chocolate and cookies?"

"Okay!"

"You'll be keeping up with her," Huey grumbled, imagining the little girl bouncing endlessly.

"Whatever," she laughed.

"Alright little one," Huey said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy," she said.

"Goodnight my little love," Jazmine said.

"Goodnight Jazmine," she called, her lids growing heavy as the warmth of her blanket surrounded her.

She had slipped into sleep by the time Huey shut the door.

Jazmine took his hand and led him into his bedroom. She shut his doors gently and turned to face him, undoing her robe and letting it pool by her feet. She approached him slowly, slipping her fingers beneath the hem of his shirt and pushing it up until it no longer covered him. She tossed it aside and ran her soft hands over his body.

He watched her closely but did nothing. Said nothing. Simply let her feel him. Move him.

She kissed his chest, right beneath his tattoo.

Then she pushed him back so that he sat his bed. And he looked on with darkened eyes as she straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love the way you are with her," she whispered. "It's the sexiest thing about you."

"I could say the same about you," he said.

He leaned forward and placed kisses on her neck, trailing down to her breasts, which he licked, bit, and sucked. She moaned before forcing him back up to kiss her lips. He pulled them backwards and rolled over so that he rested between her legs.

Their kisses were fervent. Their hands were everywhere. Exploring. Touching. Needing.

He resumed his trail down her body, kissing over the fabric of her shirt until he reached the patch of skin between the hem and her shorts. When he dipped his tongue into her naval she moaned his name.

He continued kissing her skin, hooking a finger in her shorts to pull them down. His lips followed their trail, which revealed a large, beautiful full moon with the night sky filled with stars.

He stopped kissing her to take his time studying it. It was a while before he spoke.

"It's beautiful. And fitting."

"Fitting?"

"It's you. My moonlight in the darkness. Bright and beautiful."

Jazmine could feel tears stinging her eyes as he moved back up and kissed her lips.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

She gave him a small smile. "I'm not sure that's a safe idea," she mused, kissing him quickly.

"Goodnight," he said.

She grabbed her robe and gave him a beautiful smile before slipping out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

She waited until she was tucked into her bed to let her tears fall.

His response was perfect. Because it was the first tattoo she'd ever gotten. It meant something to her. Because the moon was full on the night of August 11th, 1995. The night her love was born. And hidden within those stars was the constellation of the leo.

She'd gotten it for the very same reason. Huey was her moonlight.

She held her pillow close and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Huey woke to the smell of breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, vegan sausage, and earl gray tea.

As he made his way down the stairs, he heard laughter.

"Like this?" Alicia asked.

"That's perfect, my little love," Jazmine cooed. "Is that all you want in your pancake or do you want more fruit?"

"Chocolate chips!"

"Chocolate and strawberries? That sounds good! I think I'm going to do that too. Do you want regular chocolate or dark chocolate?"

"I think dark," she said.

"I think that's how I'm going to make mine too."

Huey finally made it to the kitchen, stopping in the entryway to take in the scene before him.

Alicia was beaming as she used her little hands to make the perfect pancake batter. From what he could see, Jazmine had gotten her ready for a cozy morning at home. Her hair had been pulled back into two puffs, much like Jazmine in her younger days.

Jazmine smiled down at her, listening intently whenever she spoke. She pulled her hair into a bun but some strands fell to frame her face. She was covered by her robe once more but it was loose enough for the top of her shirt to be seen. She looked beautiful.

"Morning Daddy!"

Huey couldn't help but to smile whenever she said that. It was among the very few things that did make him smile.

"Go give Daddy hugs while I make our pancakes," Jazmine instructed gently.

Alicia ran to her father, happy to be in his arms. He picked her up and kissed her head as she snuggled closer.

"Good morning beautiful," he said softly. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," she said.

Jazmine shot them a smile before turning her attention back to what she was doing.

"Why don't you go play while Jazmine finishes breakfast?" He kissed her cheek before letting her scurry off into the other room.

He walked up behind Jazmine and began placing light kisses on her neck. To his disappointment, her mark was almost completely healed.

"Good morning," he mumbled against her skin.

"Morning," she breathed, focusing on not burning the pancakes.

"How did you sleep?" He opened her robe and began running his hands all along her body. Her stomach, her hips, her breasts. She gasped.

"Huey I'm going to burn the pancakes," she said weakly.

"We can always make more," he whispered. When she tried to use her hips to push him away, he held them still, pressing her ass against his hard length.

"Please Huey," she begged, though she wasn't exactly sure what she was asking for at this time.

He placed another small kiss on her neck before leaving her to complete breakfast.

Jazmine glared at Huey all through breakfast. And as they watched a movie. And as they headed upstairs to put Alicia down for a nap.

"Are you seriously still mad at me?" Huey asked, pushing her back onto his bed.

"I could have burned the pancakes. Or myself."

"Is that why you're mad?" he asked, undoing her robe and forcing it open.

She didn't answer right away. "You can't tease me like that, Huey."

"Why not?" he asked. "You're mine."

Heat rose to her skin as he began kissing her thighs. Her back arched and her legs parted further without thinking.

Because she couldn't think. Not with any part of him between her legs.

"I'm not an object, Huey," she breathed, tangling a hand in his hair as he pushed her shorts aside just enough to see the apex of her thigh and sink his teeth into it.

"You absolutely aren't," he agreed, licking her skin. He trailed his kisses up. "You are a woman. A beautiful," kiss, "strong," kiss, "woman. And you're my woman. Which brings me back to my original point."

He kissed her then, having made it back up to her lips. She moaned into his mouth, moving her hands around to every single place she could reach.

Before Huey could register what she was doing, she slipped her hand beneath his shorts and ran it along the front of his underwear. Along his length.

He pulled away and growled.

"Jazmine," he warned.

"What?" she asking teasingly, gripping him and rubbing it up and down. "You're mine, aren't you." He felt good in her hand. She wanted to recall how good he felt in other places.

"Jazmine..." he tried again, but she only gripped tighter and rub faster.

"It feels so good in my hand," she whispered seductively. "If only you could remind me of how good it feels in other places... Like my mouth." He growled again, his hips jerking once against her hand. "Or my pussy."

"I'd be more than happy to spend the rest of the day doing just that," he mumbled. He slipped a large hand beneath her shorts and rubbed his fingers against her clit. She whimpered. "I gotta few things I wanna remember too."

He leaned down and placed kisses all over her breasts, watching as the heaved against the tight material of her shirt. They were so close to spilling over the top that he could slip his tongue beneath the material and taste her nipples.

So he did just that.

"Fuck," Jazmine cried softly, arching further into his mouth. He continued his attack, pushing the material away and revealing her hard, brown nipple. He took it into his mouth and sucked.

Jazmine reached another hand down to play with his balls as she stroked him. That familiar tightening was coiling in her stomach.

"You bout to make me nut, baby girl," he mumbled against her.

"Please," she begged, her hips moving in time with his hand. "Cum with me, Huey."

They rocked against one another. Fast. Erratic. So close.

Jazmine was the first to come undone. She moaned his name, which was his undoing. He bit her nipple gently as he came, pumping into her small, soft hands.

They continued to work one another through their orgasm. Huey kissed her soundly, swallowing her whimpers. And just as her hands began to slow, he moved his fingers beneath her panties and slipped two inside of her. She cried out, which was lost on Huey's lips.

He pumped into her slowly only a few times before bringing them up to his lips and licking them clean. Jazmine watched him with dark eyes until he was finished. Then she kissed him, tasting herself all over his tongue.

It was his turn to moan. He pulled away, still peppering her with kisses.

"I'm two seconds from bendin' you ova this bed and doin' what I promised. You wanna play that game, moonlight?"

With her mind clouded, Jazmine kissed him again and moved her hands to push his shorts and underwear from his hips.

Until a tiny voice penetrated the cloud.

"Jazmine!" Alicia called. "Daddy!"

"Coming baby," Huey called.

They looked at one another and shared a smile. He kissed her gently.

"I was so close to giving you another one," Jazmine mused.

"Maybe next time," he said.

They quickly adjusted themselves and got cleaned up before heading into Alicia's room. She wanted to tell them all about a very exciting unicorn she met in her dreams.

* * *

"I don't want you to go," Alicia whines as Jazmine stepped into the house to say her goodbyes.

"I know baby. I'm sorry," she said. "I'll see you soon though."

They shared kisses and Alicia went into the living room to play.

"You could leave tomorrow morning," he said. She smiled and shook her head.

"Too tempting," she said.

He held her close before kissing her soundly.

"Let me know when you make it home," he said once he pulled away.

"I will."

With a few more kisses, she departed, heading to her home. She had a journal to finish.

* * *

So I'm doing a thing that will make sense a little later on. The next part of Moonlight won't actually be the next chapter. But it will be coming back!

I'm working hard on the next chapter. We'll get to know what happened in Chicago.

Are we enjoying our weekend together? I love family stories. I think they're really stinking cute.

Thank you again for your reviews. I really love and appreciate them.

Thank you again guys for sticking here with me. I really love writing and a lot happened in life to make me lose my way. But I want to get it back.

So, so, so much love, Q. I.


	10. Murder City

What's Meant For You

She loved him when he let her in his home during the chicken epidemic at 10. She loved him at 16, when he swallowed his hatred and took her to homecoming. She loved him on the night of their graduation, when he spent all night worshiping her. She loved him when he left without a trace. She loved him when he didn't call, text, or email for five years.

And, fuck her, she loved him when he turned up out of nowhere, asking for her forgiveness.

Huey P. Freeman x Jazmine DuBois

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Family. Humor.

Rated M

* * *

JAZMINE SAT IN THE DARKNESS OF HER BEDROOM, STARING AT THE SCREEN. At 20-year-old Huey. Sitting in a black chair, staring into her eyes.

This Huey looked much more like the Huey she remembered. She hadn't actually realized just how different he looked now. The almost invisible scars on his face. The darkness in his eyes. The tattoos on his large frame. This Huey she looked at now... he looked much more like the boy she was in love with and not so much the man. She wondered if in watching this now, she'd be able to see what caused the difference.

She sat the journal in her lap. She's spent the last two days crying over its contents. The beautiful moments her grandmother shared - about her grandfather, her children, her, and Huey and Alicia - hit Jazmine in a place she hadn't known existed. Her tears were parts elated and brokenhearted. She found a sense of peace and chaos.

It was... interesting to navigate. But after days of tears, thoughts, and seclusion, she'd been able to find peace within those pages. Her grandmother painted beautiful pictures. She was honest. Loving. And hopeful. Jazmine was happy that her hopes came true. That Huey came back, just as he told her grandmother he wanted to. And as much as her heart broke for them as she read of their times of hardship, the end made it easier to accept.

She held the remote in her hand but couldn't seem to find it in herself to hit play. Her grandmother told some stories of their time together, but Huey's actual story remained a mystery. One she could uncover if she could just hit 'play'. But for some reason, despite wanting to know so desperately, she was afraid. Of what he'd tell her. The horrors he went through. That maybe it wasn't as conclusive as he thought it was. And she wasn't sure that she could handle that.

When her phone buzzed beside her, she jumped. Rolling her eyes at herself, she looked at her phone and found that none other than Huey Freeman was calling. Probably to check on her. They hadn't seen or talked to one another in three days. She picked up.

"Hello?" Her voice was so low with lack of use.

'Are you okay?' he asked. She didn't know how to respond to that. So she didn't respond at all. 'Where are you?'

"I'm at home, Huey," she said. "I'm safe... I promise. I just... I finished the journal and I put in the disc you gave me but I for some reason can't seem to press play." She could feel tears stinging her eyes. What if his life had been worse than what she imagined for five years?

'It's in the past, moonlight,' he said quietly. 'Do you want me to come and watch it with you?'

She seemed to consider this for a moment. "No," she said finally. "I think I need to do this on my own. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

'First thing,' he instructed. It made her smile. 'And if you need me sooner, I'll be at Sarah's house until later.'

"First thing," she promised. "I love you, Huey Freeman."

'I love you more, Jazmine.'

She wasn't sure that was humanly possible.

But it gave her the courage to press play.

* * *

An hour later Jazmine sat on her bed, wrapping her arms around herself, replaying his words over and over and over again. Tears fell freely down her face, but she couldn't sob. She couldn't cry out. She couldn't breathe. And still, there was so much of the story to be told. So much 20-year-old Huey didn't know that 23-year-old Huey did.

* * *

_'There are a few things I want to say to you before we begin...,' Huey stated. "The first thing I want to tell you is that I'm sorry. I am... so sorry. For leaving you like that. For leaving at all. I'm begging you to believe me when I tell you that I didn't want to leave. I wanted to hold you all night and wake you up to more.'_

_He looked down at his hands. 'I finally got to hold you. Finally got to worship you and I only had a few hours... I almost didn't leave. Almost stayed in that bed with you for the rest of your life. But I couldn't run the risk of this somehow coming back to you and my family. So I left.'_

_He looked back into the camera. Into her eyes. 'I also need you to know that I'm in love with you. I've loved you since I was 10 years old. And I've only loved you since then. I'm sorry for not saying that either. But if I never have the chance to say it again; you're my moonlight in the darkness. You're my heart in human form. The peace in my mind. You are everything to me, Jazmine Nicole DuBois. And I love you.'_

_He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts._

_'I know you have a lot of questions. And in real time, the story isn't conclusive. If you were given this, then I'll make sure that you're told the ending. Because it means that I didn't make it to tell you myself. If I've given this to you personally, I'll be more than happy to share the rest. I'll tell you anything you want to know. But be patient with me, okay?_

_'You remember the night of prom? You looked...' a grin stretched across his face, 'delicious.'_

_'That night we danced together in my room. You fell asleep in my clothes. But right before I fell asleep my mother's brother contacted me. It was about a feud that started years before me or Riley were even a thought._

_'To make this very long, very fucking stupid story short, I come from a short line of moronic people, who decided to use their freedom to further harm one another than to make a difference to the African American community. Starting with my great-grandfather, Percy Freeman._

_'Percy Freeman was the youngest of six children - four older brothers and a sister. His sister decided to head to New York while him and his brothers settled down in the south side of Chicago. It was hard finding work as a young black man, so he turned instead to a life of drugs. He never did more than he sold, of course._

_'Him and his brothers ran the south side. They lived comfortably. And irresponsibly. Never satisfied with what they had. Not thinking that people were looking at them in hopes of finding a reason to jail or kill them. Or both._

_'Percy decided he wanted to start expanding out west, despite his brothers' apprehension. He moved forward, running into a man named Howard Blackburn, who ruled the same way Percy did - thoughtlessly, selfishly, and recklessly.'_

_Huey ran a hand over his face, exhausted. 'I'm sure you can imagine what followed. A lot of blood. A lot of twelve. A lot of violence. But one particular incident is why I'm here. One particular incident set off a chain reaction... After five years of losses, they both decided that it was no longer worth it. They returned to their respective cities and continued to work._

_'Life went on. Percy had four children of his own, Grandad being the third, and they settled as best as they could into their lives. Everyone seemed to be content with life except for Lionel, Percy's oldest brother. He didn't have his own family. He was growing bored with business, and he wasn't getting along with any of his brothers. But instead of accepting his sister's offer to make an honest living in New York, he headed back to the west side._

_'He hadn't caused trouble right away. He laid low, minded his business, and did whatever the fuck he did to kill time. Until he met a young woman who caught his attention. From what I was told, she was kind and intelligent. And Lionel fell in love with her. Of course, this was before he was made aware that this young woman - Arabella Mooreland - was the illegitimate child of Howard Blackburn._

_'Did it stop him after he found out? Of course not. It did just the opposite.'_

* * *

Jazmine felt... frantic. Panicked. And knowing he was here now, with Alicia, alive and well, did nothing to ease her anxiety.

She was hot. And suffocating. And sitting here, in bed, was doing nothing to set her free. Clad in nothing but a Chicago sweatshirt and a pair of black shorts, she threw on a pair of boots, grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

* * *

_Huey adjusted himself so that he leaned back in his seat. 'Of course, we wouldn't be Freeman men if the story ended there. Arabella's mother was the ex-girlfriend of Howard's second in command - Ivan Blackburn. His brother._

_'She was Ivan's first and only love, from what I hear. He took it hard when she took off. Knowing that information, Lionel used it against Howard. He took his own bit of territory in the west. He had access to as many funds as he needed. He even used Howard's men when needed. I don't know what Arabella thought of all of this, but if I had to wager a guess, she was either intelligent and not kind, kind and not intelligent, or she wasn't either. Because I see no other way she could allow this to go on._

_'Anyway, Lionel was on some fucked up power trip. And when Percy had something to say about his recent behavior, he didn't take to kindly to it. They escalated as time went on for decades. Ex-communication, disruption of work flow, even physical altercations. And I really wish I could tell you what happened to get them so far into their hatred of one another, but it ended in Lionel ordering a hit on his brothers. Unfortunately, the vacation home where they were supposed to be didn't only house them._

_'There were six additional occupants - Grandad, my Great Aunt Mabel, my mother, my father, a three-year-old me, and a one-year-old Riley. Only three of the additional occupants survived. Percy and his brothers... all lived._

* * *

It was hard to see through her tears. They were hot, falling endlessly from her eyes. But still she drove, determined to release the chaos that seemed to bounce within her very bones.

* * *

_'You already know that Grandad was the one to take us in. What you don't know is that following the death of his son and daughter-in-law, he took us to the north side until he was settled enough to move. You would love it there. Downtown. And one day, I hope you visit, with or without me._

_'Grandad made sure we had a good life away from everything else. The only family we ever saw was my father's brother, my mother's brother, and my mother's nephews. Even as I child I remember the anger that they carried with them. I remember Grandad talking them down from taking action. And for a long time, it worked. Until it didn't.'_

* * *

Jazmine parked on the street in front of her mother's house. She could see the light and hear the mayhem from outside. Inside was the comfortable sense of simplicity and familiarity. And somehow it still did nothing to ease her mind. To quiet her soul.

Her heart had broken so intensely for them. For Huey. But still, the worst, she knew, was yet to come.

And she was still so sad. So furious. So...

* * *

_'It wasn't until two years ago that we learned that it was Lionel who ordered the hit that night. For years, they thought it was an act of vengeance. Because Lionel took off not too long before it happened, right after Arabella passed of an unknown illness._

_'In the decade following their deaths, my mother's brother never once looked into it. Never asked the right questions. Never wanted to learn why. He just assumed it was payback for Lionel leaving. Assumed that they thought he would be in the home when it happened. So when the fifteenth anniversary of her murder came to be, he took his action. The life of Howard's daughter and two of his grandchildren. An eye for an eye._

_'After fifteen fucking years, he decided to act on his own without all of the information he needed. He hadn't told a soul. Just continued on without saying a word. He was confident that not a single person knew. Until the body of his oldest son was found in his apartment. After that, he didn't have a choice but to tell everyone or else he run the risk of them being unprepared._

_'Come to find out, just like my mother's retarded ass brother, whoever did this acted on his own. Or their own. As two more of the Blackburn men are missing. Which is why they called me. To find those missing men before Blackburn does. And to find some sense of peace. But as I'm sure you can imagine, we're too far beyond that. Entirely too far.'_

* * *

Jazmine got out of her car and marched up to the door. She rang the bell once, twice, three times, swallowing hard as she waited. It was her mother who answered.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Why are you dressed like that in the freezing cold?" She pulled Jazmine inside quickly.

The young woman didn't answer her mother. Instead, she made her way into the living room, where everyone sat. The earlier conversation had died down completely. Grandad and Riley looked on with sadness and caution while Huey stood, his face stoic. He took a step towards her.

"Alicia," she blurted out.

"She's upstairs, sleeping in my room," Sarah said as she walked up behind her. "Honey, what's going on?"

"Do you want to talk about this in private?" Huey asked calmly. Her fists clenched at her sides, trying and failing to stop her trembling. Despite the cold, she felt warm. Hot. Like molten lava was coursing through her veins. She didn't want to do anything right now but scream. So she did.

* * *

_'I know that you're mind is working a mile a minute right now, processing this information. I know you have a lot of questions. The main one being why it's taking me so long to find the men we're looking for. And the truth is, when you aren't the only team looking, the search can become... dangerous. There are some things that I've seen and experienced that have hindered my search.__'_

* * *

"You are the smartest man I've ever met, Huey Freeman," she choked out. "The most intelligent, thoughtful, logical man. How could you think that was a good idea? How?!"

* * *

_'In the two years I've been here, I've seen death. Felt it close. I've seen destruction. And chaos.'_

* * *

"You knew, Huey! I loved you for YEARS and you knew it! And _this_ is what you choose?!"

"Jazmine -"

"Don't 'Jazmine' me!"

* * *

_'But I don't want your heart to break for me... No matter what happens to me, everything will fall peacefully. I promise you'll be safe. And I made sure that should I not be able to take care of you in life, I can do so in my absence.'_

* * *

"You felt it in every single thing I did! The way I spoke. The way I listened! The way I looked at you! There were times where you couldn't stand to look back! Because you knew it was there. You knew I loved you. You've known since we were ten, Huey! So tell me why! Tell my WHY, Huey!"

* * *

_'I hope you know that it's your light, even from this distance, that keeps me from becoming lost. I hope you know that not a single day goes by where I don't think of you. Think of ways to make sure I return to you. I hope you know that I am doing everything I can to do just that... But just in case I can't...'_

* * *

"Why, the first _fucking _time that you tell me... Make me feel it... Display it in a manner that it can't be confused..."

* * *

_'I didn't know love before you. I didn't know trust before you. I didn't know innocence before you. And I certainly didn't understand the beauty of it all before you... If I never have a chance again, I hope you know that you are the only woman I've ever been in love with. My first and only love.'_

* * *

"... why is it accompanied by an eternal goodbye...?"

* * *

_There was commotion in the background that was quickly drawing nearer. When Huey looked at the camera now, his eyes were much harder. Much more familiar. That was the last image that flashed across the screen before it went black._

* * *

The entire room fell silent. Jazmine's tears seemed endless as she stared into Huey's calm eyes.

"Jazmine?"

Jazmine's head snapped up to the top of the stairs, where Alicia stood rubbing her eyes. As she carefully made her way down, she tried to wipe her eyes. Alicia held her arms out and Jazmine collected her quickly, holding her close.

"Why are you crying?" she asked as she snuggled into her warmth.

"I missed you so much," Jazmine said, which she realized quickly that it wasn't far from the truth. She held Alicia tighter.

"I missed you too," she said, sleep overcoming her again.

Jazmine buried her face in Alicia's hair, inhaling deeply. Having this little girl in her arms was calming. Grounding. Helped her to understand that the existence where that tape would have been her only goodbye, wasn't her present reality. She rocked her slowly, using the movement to guide herself back to peace.

Sarah gently touched her back. "I'm going to take her back upstairs, okay?" Jazmine looked like the wanted to say 'no'. "I think you need to go talk to Huey."

It took some coaxing, but she was able to get the sleeping child from her arms and carry her back upstairs. She came down with a pair of sweats and guided her into the guest room to put them on.

"What did that disc tell her, boy?" Grandad asked softly.

"Apparently all the wrong things."

When they stepped out of the room, Huey made his way to the front door. "We'll come get your car tomorrow." His voice was gentle but commanding. She nodded, unable to look at him.

He guided her out to the car and drove as quickly and as carefully as he could to his home. For the first time, Huey felt that Jazmine's silence was deafening. Suffocating.

When they got to his home, he took her upstairs into his bedroom and stripped her until she was only in her - his - Chicago sweatshirt and her shorts. He got her settled under his covers while he undressed. He stripped until he was only in shorts and socks. He got into bed beside her.

He opened his arms to her, giving her the opportunity to cuddle into them. She took it, resting her head over his steady heart. Listening.

"Tell me how to make you feel better," he said quietly.

She didn't respond right away. "When you left," she began quietly, "it never once crossed my mind that it had to do with what happened between us. Instead, I was instantly drowned by a sense of fear. And helplessness. All anyone could ever tell me was that I meant so much to you. To believe in you as best as I could. You're Huey Polonius Freeman, after all. What can't you do?

"But you're also human. You aren't invincible. And the more people avoided my questions, the less they could tell me, the further into darkness I fell."

She sat up to look at him. "I didn't eat for days. I didn't speak for months. I didn't leave that bedroom unless I absolutely had to. I cried until I physically couldn't anymore. I was so dehydrated I had to be hospitalized. I was so lost. And afraid for you, Huey. If that young woman had received that footage however many years later, she would have been broken."

She gave him a small smile, reaching up to touch his face. "One day Riley came into my room, sat on my bed, and asked me if I trusted him. Of course I said yes. And he told me to believe him when he said that everything will be exactly how it's meant to be. That no matter where the road takes us, that it will all be okay.

"That weekend, after some research, I went to a tattoo shop and had them create my moon for me. Because on August 11th, 1995, the night that ended up changing my life forever, the moon was full. And beneath it, this strong, powerful, beautiful leo was born. So I had the stars within painted to reflect just that. I didn't get this tattoo because it was fitting for me. I got it because it was perfect for you.

"And I used it to guide me through my darkness. Because my mind, my heart, and my soul could no longer reside where they were any longer."

Huey stared at her for a very long time, processing everything she told him.

And suddenly she was on her back, staring up at him. He touched her face gently and trailed his fingers down her neck and to her chest. Even though her shirt, he could feel her heart beating.

"Tell me what I have to do," he said. His voice was thick.

She reached up and pulled him until his head down to her chest. She felt him relax. "Tell me what happened, Huey. The worst parts and the best," she whispered.

"A lot," he said. "And if it gets to be too much, tell me, okay?" She nodded.

Huey took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"The night Marcus, my mother's brother called me, was the night that he found his son dead in his apartment. He was with Percy, Percy's brothers Richard and Robert, my father's brother, Adrian, and Marcus' other son, Jay. That's when a lot of this bullshit became known. They ended the conversation asking for my help. Originally, I said no. Their bullshit, they clean it up.

"But Jay's fiancee was targeted and almost killed by one of the Blackburn family members. By that time, two of the men were missing. They were both Percy's sons. When they told me that they could be looking to eradicate the Freeman family as a whole, I decided to go and stop it myself. The night before graduation, Grandad, Riley, and I got into it. They didn't want me to go. They didn't want to lie to you all. But I had to. I couldn't chance this coming back to you all."

Huey ran his hand along her thigh. "So after the best night of my life, I left." She began playing with his hair. Huey took a deep breath.

"Howard knew that someone was coming. He just didn't know who. And he didn't know why. So when we were making our way from Midway Airport to Percy's house, we were tailed and shot at." Jazmine froze. "No one was killed. The driver was shot in the arm, but he was alright.

"We lost them and made it to the house. We were divided. Half of them wanted to kill them all. The other half just wanted all of the violence to stop. So when Howard gave Percy a call, everyone was on edge. He took it, of course, and that's how we found out that Lionel was the one who ordered the hit before he left. Still, Lionel was nowhere to be found and now Percy's sons were gone.

"Percy was willing to let it go - an eye for an eye - but the younger generation was still unsettled. They wanted to find his sons - Theo and Lerone - and Lionel. And kill them all. Percy wasn't concerned about Lionel but he didn't want his sons to die. Marcus evened the score when he killed them, so to speak. And they upset the balance. So they were out for blood.

"So my job was to find all three of them and help them find some common ground. I let them know that I find them, I bring them all to a central location, and they decide what to do with them together. But after that, I'm done and they're done.

"Of course I don't trust them. They're more reckless than Grandad and Riley. So if I died or someone tried to step a toe out of line, they'd be locked up. Their crimes have no statute of limitations in Illinois, so they'd be given life. And the children would be taken into foster care. None of them were made aware of this though. I had contacts in the city that are still keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity.

"Over the following two years it was much of the same - violence, underhanded behavior, racist ass cops, and death. But there was also positive things. Like Jay getting married. And his wife getting pregnant. And I finally found a solid lead on Theo and Lerone. But the night I made that video, a lot changed."

Huey wrapped his arms around Jazmine as best as he could and held her tight. He could feel her heart pounding against him. She squeezed him in return, clinging to him.

"That night Howard had me taken from Percy's home. He knew I knew something, but he didn't know what. And he didn't know how. And I didn't know how he could have possibly known that. Until we stared talking.

"He was calm at first. Because he had me tied up in one of his many houses in the west side. But when I didn't talk, he became irate. That's how I got the cuts on my face. And there were larger ones on my body, but they were made with a clean blade while the ones on my face were serated, so they healed much better."

When Huey felt Jazmine trembling he looked up and found her lip between her teeth and tears falling from her eyes. He reached up to wipe them away.

"Please don't cry, moonlight," he begged softly. "It's all over now. We don't even have to talk about it if you don't want to."

She shook her head and took a deep, shaky breath. "Please keep going."

He studied her for a moment, deciding whether or not he would. After a moment of thought, he adjusted himself so that he was sitting and moved Jazmine so that she saw sitting across his lap with her head in his neck. She placed a hand over his heart, as if she still needed proof that he was still living. He ran a soothing hand up and down her back.

"That's as graphic as we're going to get, okay? You'll know all of the important things, but maybe some things should stay with me," he said. She hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"It turns out that Jay was the one who told him. Whenever I found information, I kept it to myself. They only knew when I came and went. Never where I was going. Jay tried his best to find out but as it turns out, he's not that good a tracking people. He tried to reach out and make a deal in order to keep his new family safe. He thought that if they could get their men back and lie low, it would end this. He had a family to protect.

"But Percy didn't see it that way. Jay saved me but it cost him his life. His wife, who was having a hard pregnancy as it was, had a hard time going on. She begged me not the be angry with Jay. I told her I wasn't. Which was true. Because while I wouldn't do what he did, I understand doing whatever I think I can in order to keep you safe." He rested a hand on her flat stomach. "Especially when you're keeping a part of me safe."

She placed her hand on top of his and leaned up and kissed him gently. He kissed her forehead before she tucked back into him to listen to the rest. He kept his hand over her stomach, rubbing back and forth with his thumb.

"We continued on with our search. I was even more determined to get out of their now. They were growing angrier and restless, Jay's wife was bedridden, and I couldn't trust any of them or their motives. Before she gave birth I went to Italy and saw your grandmother.

"I already know she wasn't going to make it through the birth, so your grandmother gave me advice and contacts to help me decide what to do with the child when she was born. She also help me finalize my plans in the event that I didn't make it so that everything you needed would be included within her estates. Once I finished up there, I came back and Alicia was born. Her mother, unfortunately, was gone.

"I held Alicia for the first time and she was surrounded by her family. A bunch of angry, thoughtless, reckless assholes. So I went to the courts with the help of some contacts and I got legal custody of her while we sorted out her new situation. I was granted permission to keep her away from Chicago for a few months. So I took her to Italy. And with the help of your mother, she kept Alicia for the first six months of her life."

He gave Jazmine time to process this information. From what she understood, that was around the time that her mother finally got her life back on track after her father. She said she needed to get away for a while and find peace. So Jazmine didn't say anything when she left. They spoke every single day and even video chatted. She never once realized that she was staying with her grandmother. Never thought twice about it. When she came home, she was so different. The love she gave was different. The protection she provided was different. She was different. Better. And Jazmine couldn't be mad at that.

So she gave Huey a quick kiss on his chest to urge him to continue.

"While she was there, I found my own apartment on the north side, where I planned to stay. To this day, none of them knew where it was. Not only did I have a lot saved up from before but Percy paid a heavy price for me to be there. So money wasn't a problem either. Howard, however, was.

"He wanted Alicia. For what, I couldn't tell you. He tried to get me legally jammed up. Had twelve on his payroll trying to tail me, threaten me, and attack me. And when the Freeman family was made aware of this, they were more concerned about Blackburn having the upper hand and not at all concerned with Alicia's actual life. So I made sure that my only concern was her.

"When I got her back, I had those cops in my debt. Some of their unchecked behavior included racial profiling and the beating, framing, and unjust imprisonment of your black men. If they wanted their lives and their families together, they had to listen. And they did it well. I kept Alicia away from it all and protected. She's never even met anyone in Chicago aside from the day she was first born.

"After that I did a lot of traveling. I made sure to keep Alicia in one protected location. The only time she ever went far was to visit your grandmother's grave in Italy." Jazmine snuggled closer to him.

"About six months before I came back, I found them. All three of them. Theo and Lerone were looking for Lionel. Since he was indirectly responsible for the death of three more of their family members, they decided that killing him was a fair trade.

"He was in a small town called Zion. It's very far north and east in Illinois. Luckily for me, I was able to find and subdue all of them before they killed the old bastard. I brought them back south, unconscious. I called the Freeman men and the Blackburn men to a town called Joilet. They met me in an abandoned building.

"I let them know that I couldn't begin to give a fuck what they did, be it let it go or kill one another, but after tonight, I ain't want to hear shit else about it, there will be no further action, and the bullshit they pulled will remain nothing but history, or else we'd go with my plan. They didn't take kindly to being threatened, but I could give a fuck how they felt about it, as long as they knew I'd be good on my word. And I absolutely was.

"I left them to it that night. Of course, I had my contacts watching them. From what I understand, they took turns fucking Lionel up. Beat him within an inch of his life but he still lived. Everyone moved on. I stayed for six months to watch them, make sure I had the all clear to take Alicia, and collect my last payment. As soon as I saw that everything was the way it should have fucking been from the beginning, I came back to Maryland."

They sat together in silence for a while. Huey waited patiently for her to speak. She sat still in his lap, silent tears streaming down her face. She couldn't imagine what he'd been through. What he'd seen. What stories he kept short for her sake. Having a family like that.

She pulled away to look him in his eyes.

"If you ever, and I mean _ever_, do that to me again, Huey Polonius Freeman, you're going to wish you were never fucking born," she warned, tears falling from her glaring eyes. He swiped them away.

"I promise I won't," he said. "I won't leave you like that. Or ever again, if I can help it. I promise I won't let a day go by where you don't know that I love you. Bad days included. I worked very hard to come back to you. I did everything I knew how to do. I'm not going to give that up again."

She glared at him a moment longer before throwing her arms around him and holding him close. "I know there's a bit more to the story... The more horrific side... And it you ever want to share with me, I'll be right here to listen. Huey, I love you so much. If you didn't... I... I don't ever want to live without you."

He moved down until he was on his back and he pulled the cover over them. He rubbed her back slowly until her breathing evened. He sat in darkness for a long time, holding her and reminding himself that he was still here. That she was here. That Alicia and his family were safe. It wasn't until she shifted and placed a small, tired kiss on his neck that he relaxed.

He really, really made it.

* * *

There are a few things I would like to say.

The first being, this is such an interesting write for me because I am in fact from the south side of Chicago. It's so nice to do more research, learn more, and highlight the beautiful and the ugly of where I'm from.

No matter where in the world you are from or are going, please be careful. Choose to be the best possible person you can be and be mindful of who you allow in your life. NO ONE - family included - is worth your peace, your safety, and your core values.

Secondly, I would l like to thank every single one of you for your reviews. You make me so excited to write and it's really helping me build my confidence.

To Bulma's Ego - Your comments are always so uplifting. It may not seem like a lot to you but your comment on the last chapter made me beam. I lack so much confidence in my ability and knowing that someone who doesn't know me at all sees the potential in me really warms my heart. I always look forward to hearing from you. Thank you.

To ThickBlackGirl - Thank you for your comment and just taking the time to appreciate the characters as I've tried to develop them. Hearing from you all makes such a huge impact on me.

Lastly, I want to let you know that some sensitive subjects are in the future regarding some of the themes we touched on here - loss, mental health, and toxic relationships. We also briefly touch on racism but I tried not to be intense with it. It has been a problem and continues to be so. If you hate someone, hate them for the person they are, not something they have no control over.

I cannot stress enough that I need you all to look out for yourselves. Be KIND to one another. Try to always seek understanding. As a child, you are conditioned to think a certain way depending upon your upbringing. Often times, it isn't your first thought but your second that counts. Take care of yourselves and take care of each other. I really can't wait to see you guys in the next chapter.

I really hope you loved it.

So, so, so, soooooooo much love.

\- Q. I.


	11. City of Dreams

What's Meant For You

She loved him when he let her in his home during the chicken epidemic at 10. She loved him at 16, when he swallowed his hatred and took her to homecoming. She loved him on the night of their graduation, when he spent all night worshiping her. She loved him when he left without a trace. She loved him when he didn't call, text, or email for five years.

And, fuck her, she loved him when he turned up out of nowhere, asking for her forgiveness.

Huey P. Freeman x Jazmine DuBois

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Family. Humor.

Rated M

* * *

Chapter Eleven: City of Dreams

*I don't usually place these warnings, as you know, but so that you have an idea of some of the experiences Huey had while in Chicago, I'm going to let you see them in a sense. This is, however, a warning as some of these memories or experiences may be a bit detailed. If this is something that makes you uncomfortable, I'll leave an indicator for when they end.*

* * *

_He didn't remember it being so bright... The sun shining in through the window. There was no was, within this brightness, that they could have seen the hale of bullets coming. And endless rain that shattered the glass. Drew blood from one of its inhabitants. Just narrowly missed his own head._

_Was it really this bright? This blinding?_

Huey.

* * *

_They screamed but he couldn't recall the sounds. But even in the distance, he could feel their heartbreak. He leaned against the tree beside him, appearing every bit the casual onlooker. But he was everything but. For the old, beaten teddy bear that was consumed by flames sat atop his cousin's grave._

_His innocence - one one thing he'd maintained that the attendance hadn't - was stolen._

Huey.

* * *

_'Late night studies, boy?'_

_He just barely acknowledged the presence as he made his way down the final step before the library's entrance. He walked past the blue uniform._

_'I'd be careful," he said casually. 'Some parts of history are best left uncovered.'_

Huey.

* * *

_'Why are you even here?' Marcus roared._

_He reached for Huey, anger evident in his gaze. Huey stepped aside, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back before slamming his face down against the table. He released him, letting him collapse. As concerned cries filled the house, Huey looked down at him with an emotionless gaze._

_'I'm here because you got your son killed,' he said calmly. 'And you're incapable of resolving the matter on your own.'_

_He stepped over him and made his way into his room._

Huey.

* * *

_'Of all the Freeman men I've met in my life, I must say, I have the most respect for you.'_

_He kept his head down, watching his movements from the blood that slipped down his face._

_'Your family put you in this situation and still, you're here, not doing the one thing that would save you. Just give me what you know and you can return to them.'_

_He didn't move. Didn't speak. Just sat in place._

_He heard a sigh. And then a clean blade slid along his side. His blood was warm down his body. He didn't cry out. Or groan. Or even his. He sat still._

_'What the fuck, Howard? This wasn't a part of the fucking deal!'_

Huey.

_'You said he may have found something. I'm just trying to find my sons so we can resolve this matter.'_

_Huey felt his hands being freed and an arm looping around him to help him stand._

_'He's the only key to the end of this, Jay,' Howard called after them as he took him out of the building._

_Jay placed Huey in a car._

_'Get his home. I have something I need to do.'_

Huey.

* * *

_Her cries rang through her home as she clutched a shirt close to her. It rested perfectly above her heart and her swollen belly. Huey sat beside her._

_'Please don't hate him,' she sobbed. 'He never meant for it to happen. He just wanted us to be safe. He wanted it to stop!' She choked out another sob, crying helplessly._

_Huey placed a comforting hand on her shoulder._

Huey.

* * *

_'Are you sure?' Huey felt the scar healing salve cooling the skin of his back. He nodded once._

_'She won't make it,' he said. 'And even if she did, it's her against the rest of them. She'd be placed in a compromising position.'_

_He heard a sigh from behind him. When he heard her trying to stand, he moved quickly to help her. Her familiar green eyes shined with gratitude._

_'It won't be easy, my boy,' she warned. 'But if you're serious about protecting her, I know exactly who you need to speak to.'_

Huey.

* * *

_'I want them, Huey,' Percy said, anger flashing in his dark eyes. 'If they hadn't... She'd still...'_

_Huey continued to stare down in eyes that felt so familiar. And she stared back, focused, calm, and curious. He rocked her gently._

_'How close are you?' he asked._

_'Closer than the rest of you.'_

_He walked away, leaving Huey alone with the bundle in his arms._

Huey.

* * *

_'She's beautiful.' Huey's eyes soften as he watched the older woman cradle the bundle in her arms. 'I promise you no harm will come to this child. She'll be safe here.'_

_'Are you sure you can do this, Nana?' Huey asked. 'I don't know how long it will take me to get this in a position for her to return.'_

_'I'll have some help.' The glint in her eyes was somehow comforting._

Huey.

* * *

_He was happy he didn't try to convince himself he was overreacting. It helped him be prepared for anything._

_'What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Huey growled. The man beneath him was on his stomach while Huey had his arm twisted painfully behind his back. He yelped._

_'The girl! Howard wanted the girl!' he confessed quickly._

_'What the fuck for?' he asked as he twisted his arm further up. He could hear familiar footsteps around the house._

_'I don't know,' he yelled._

_Huey glared down at him for a moment longer._

Huey.

_Then he dislocated his shoulder. The man screamed. His relatives came bursting into his room just as he lifted the man off of the floor and turned him around to look into his terrified eyes._

_'What did he tell you?' he asked._

_'Nothin' bro, I swear!'_

_Huey cocked back and slammed his fist against his jaw. They all heard the crack. He lifted his foot and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back. Everyone stood at the door, not daring to enter._

_'What did he tell you?' he repeated._

_The man only whimpered, cowering as Huey took steps towards him, wine eyes hardened in shining in the moonlight spilling through the window._

Huey.

* * *

_Even though Huey was incredibly pleased by the shocked expression on his face, his face remained stoic. Silently, he walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. He pulled the unconscious body of his attacker out of the car and dropped him onto the pavement. Blood covered his body._

_Howard watched his every move, mouth ajar. Huey looked at him with hard, dangerous eyes._

_'My suggestion to you,' he said, 'is to stay the fuck away from the child.'_

_He got back into the car and drove off, leaving Howard looking after him._

Huey.

* * *

_Huey sat in comfortable silence, holding a calm Alicia in his arms. She played with the daisy in her hands as she sat on her father's lap. Huey rocked her gently, enjoying the clean air and warmth of the sun. He let his head fall back against the pale pink marble headstone, turning to look at the abundance of flowers left there._

_'You deserve each one,' he said to no one. 'Even more.'_

_He looked down at Alicia, who was blissfully unaware of the emotions that swirled through him._

_'I could never thank you enough for what you did for me. For us.'_

_He sat for only a moment longer before standing, resting a single rose atop the grave, and taking Alicia on a walk through the beautiful Italian vineyard._

Huey.

* * *

_He did his best to ignore the pain as he kicked in the door of the quaint little home in Zion._

_Huey moved with purpose to the bedroom near the back. He found Lionel cowering in the corner._

_'Please,' he begged. 'If you want money, just take it and leave.'_

_'Fuckin' seriously?' Huey grumbled._

_Lionel looked up then and his eyes widened._

_'Are you-?'_

_'None of that matters right now. You comin' willingly or not?'_

_Lionel seemed to consider this for a moment before making what he thought to be a mad dash around Huey, nearly falling over as he rounded the corned. Huey rolled his eyes and walked after him._

_Just as he made it to the door, Huey pressed into a pressure point in his neck, effectively knocking him out. He lifted him easily and carried him to the car, where two others waiting in a state similar to Lionel, with much more blood._

Huey.

* * *

_Throbbing. His head. His back. His arm. His leg. All throbbing from each blow of the crowbar. But he ignored the pain. He was entirely too close to the finish line to do anything else._

_He parked outside of the abandoned building and got to work moving the three unconscious, tied up passengers. Once they were settled, he took out his phone and sent the pre-written message._

Huey.

_Commotion. So much noise. Their voices. He felt his eye begin to twitch._

_'Yo shut the fuck up,' he boomed, his deep voice echoing off of the walls. Shocked, both parties stopped speaking to look at him. 'I don't give a fuck what happens between you tonight. You can let it go or kill each other. It doesn't matter to me. But after tonight, you're done. And should I find out you aren't, or you pull me into your shit again, everyone pays. From the elders to the children.'_

_'And just who the fuck you think you are to make idle threats like that?' Howard ask._

_He straightened when Huey turned his dark eyes on him. 'The nigga who make threats come true. But if you want to test just how idle this threat is, fuckin' try me, nigga. Please.'_

_Silence befell them all again. Huey looked around the room, to the faces of his relatives and their opposition. He shook his head and made for the exit._

_'That's seriously it?' Marcus asked. 'You leavin' like that.'_

_Huey stopped, sighed, and turned to face him. 'What would you like to happen, Marcus? A fucking hug? I didn't spend the last five years of my fucking life here so we be best friends. I came to do a job. My job is done.'_

_'After five years of this shit - getting shot at, surviving arson, gettin' attacked, and watching people die - you have no feelin's at all? You don't want shit to do with the conclusion?'_

_'I didn't want shit to do with the conflict at all,' he said, decidedly done with the conversation. 'Don't forget what I said.'_

_And he left._

Huey.

* * *

**_* END OF SAD SCENES *_**

_'Pretty, Daddy,' Alicia said, looking out of the window of the ferris wheel. She stared in awe of the beautiful city, lit by a vanilla sky._

_'Very pretty,' he agreed, kissing her head. He looked on too, wanting to spend his last day here reminding himself of its beauty._

Huey.

* * *

"Huey..."

Huey's eyes opened slowly. He looked up to the concerned eyes of Jazmine. He reached up and touched her cheek, brushing it with his thumb. The early morning sun made her glow.

"Are you okay?" she asked, studying him.

He pulled her down and kissed her. Slowly. Lovingly. Carefully. She blinked rapidly when he pulled away, a blush staining her cheeks.

"I love you."

She placed her hand over his and kissed his palm.

"I know," she said. "I love you too."

"Stay with me this week."

She smiled down at him. "Okay," she said. "I need to go get some clothes and pick up my car."

"Later," he said. "Right now, let me hold you."

With a blush, she cuddled back into his chest. He slipped a hand under her shirt and touched her skin. They didn't sleep. They didn't talk. They just rested together, enjoying their moment of peace.

* * *

Something was off. And the feeling was immediate. Jazmine moved through her house with caution, forcing her heart and her breathing to calm.

Her steps were slow and silent. She listened for any movement.

She heard none.

She moved through every single inch of her house, searching for what, she wasn't sure. It wasn't until she got to her bedroom that she found a small note on her bed, written in her father's neat, familiar handwriting.

'Not everything is as it seems. If you meet me this Friday at 9 pm near the pier you used to love, I'll explain it all. - Dad'

Jazmine read the card again and again and again, each time, fresh tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

She couldn't lie to Huey even if she wanted to. The second he looked at her, his demeanor changed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he shut the door behind her.

With a sigh, she removed the letter from her pocket and handed it to him. He read over it.

"Where did you find this?"

"In my bed." His head snapped up. "I left in a hurry last night. I didn't lock up as well as I should have."

"Did you search the house?"

"Every inch. No one was there but me."

He stood silently for a moment, thinking. Suddenly, he grabbed her bag from her and carried it up to his bedroom. She followed him wordlessly, waiting for what he planned to say.

"Shower," he said. "I'm gonna have everybody come to the house so we can discuss this."

He kissed her forehead and left her to it, closing his bedroom doors behind him. She stared after him before sighing herself and going to prepare for the evening.

She settled for a camisole with lace trim and shorts that ended just past her ass. Just as she was pulling her damp hair into a bun, the bell sounded.

She met Huey at the bottom of the stairs. He looked her over and pulled her in for a kiss, resting a hand on her ass.

"I'm going to go make some lunch," she said against his lips, leaving him to welcome everyone in.

As she was getting lunch ready, Sarah and Cindy walked into the kitchen. They exchanged hugs.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "I think so. He told me what happened. I mean, as much as he could without me having a mental breakdown."

"So what happens next?" Cindy asked. She began helping Jazmine prepare lunch for everyone.

"I'm not really sure," she said. "I mean, it's not technically like we're together but... I mean... I don't know."

"You'll figure it out," Sarah promised, kissing her head. She made her way to the living room. Cindy waited until she was sure their mother was out of earshot before she spoke.

"So did you fuck him?"

Jazmine smacked her arm. "No I did not _fuck_ him as you so eloquently put it! He told me and then we went to sleep."

Cindy rolled her eyes. "He tells you he survived whatever the fuck and you go to sleep? Jesus H Christ, Jazz, no wonder you aren't together."

"Cin!"

"I'm kidding!" she said with a smile. "Sort of. Are you waiting for New York? That would be really nice."

"Why must I rush this?"

"No offense to you and Huey but we have been waiting for almost 14 years for you all to finally get together. To be a real couple who gets married and has kids and all that shit."

"We?"

"Yeah, we," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Me, Mom, Riley, Grandad, Regina, Uncle Rukus, our high school principal-"

"Okay, I get it," Jazmine said. "I don't know Cin. We'll figure it out as we go along."

Cindy opened her mouth to speak.

"Y'all ready?" Riley called.

"Yeah!" they called together, taking the food and heading out to join the group.

* * *

"You meetin' him?" Riley asked.

"No," Huey responded. "She's not."

"He was talking to me, Huey," Jazmine said. She looked at Riley. "I'm not sure that would do much good."

"It'll lead us to him," Cindy said.

"And we'll take care of the rest," Riley seconded.

"I can't let you do that, Riley," she said.

"Why da fuck not?"

"Because I won't let him be the reason you're put in a situation you shouldn't be in."

"Does he even expect you to go alone?" Sarah asked.

"Or at all?" Regina asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly. "I have no idea what state of mind he's in... I mean, if I was in the house, how would that have gone? Or has he been watching the house to make sure that I wasn't home? I'm not sure it's a good idea to meet him right now."

"What if you don't show?" Cindy asked suddenly. "What if he tries to get your attention again?"

"In a way that can't be ignored," Regina added.

Silence fell over them. Jazmine could feel anger radiating off of Huey. She placed a hand on his back and rubbed it gently.

"That won't be happening," Huey said suddenly. "We're moving your stuff into my house."

Jazmine didn't respond immediately, but he noted that her eyes darted to the stairs, as Alicia was currently down for a nap. "It'll never come to that," he said.

"We don't know that, Huey."

"We'll keep her," Cindy said. "We'll be some distance away in the apartment, it has its own security on top of Huey's, and I been waitin' to buss a nigga in his head."

Huey looked at Riley, whose expression mirrored his own. They seemed to be having a conversation no one else is privy to.

"Aiight," Huey said finally, still looking at his brother. It was another moment before their eye contact was broken.

"Thank you," Jazmine said quietly.

"What about New York?" Sarah asked.

"We're still going," Huey said. "I have a few calls to make before then, but it shouldn't be a problem."

Jazmine frowned but didn't say anything about it. She'd bring it up later.

"Let's go get everything you need," Cindy said, standing.

"Ill ride," Riley said. He tried to stand but Cindy put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be fine," she said.

"How you know?" Riley asked.

"He needs something from her," Huey answered. "He's not going to upset his chances."

Cindy shot him a wink. "And," she added, "next to your daughter, she's one person you never have to worry about with me." Her eyes held promise. Huey nodded his understanding.

"Come on, Jazz. Let's hurry and get you back."

* * *

"So you want to tell me or should I tell you what my guess is?" Cindy asked as she helped Jazmine pack.

"What are you talking about?" Cindy rolled her eyes.

"I met you when I was eight, Jazmine. Don't insult me."

Jazmine rolled her eyes and remained silent.

"I'm sure he won't be too concerned with all of this when we're in New York." Jazmine shot her a surprised look. "I told you not to insult me."

Jazmine sighed. "I'm not sure how true that is."

"Why don't you ask him about it?" Cindy asked. "He answered pretty quickly and confidently about us going. He must have a plan."

"Maybe so," she said, not convinced.

"If he's having trouble, remind him of what he missed while he was away. You are sharing a room in New York City, after all."

Jazmine seemed to consider this. "Maybe..."

* * *

Everyone left not too long after Cindy and Jazmine returned. Riley and Cindy agreed to get Alicia tomorrow afternoon to give them some time with her. She was currently still sleeping.

"I want to go wake her up," Jazmine said as she dried her hands. She just finished the dishes.

Huey chuckled from his place at his island. "She'll wake up soon," he promised "Am I not good enough company?"

She grinned at him then. "I mean, you're alright. But I'll be stuck with you for weeks!"

"Stuck, huh?" he asked, making his way over to her.

"Yes, stuck," she giggled. Once he reached her he placed her on the counter top, slipping between her parted thighs.

"If that's how you feel, the rest of your life is gonna be hell," he whispered before kissing her. Deeply and slowly. She moaned against his hips, trailing her hands up his chest while his moved along her thighs.

Knowing what she knows now, these kisses felt different. More meaningful. It stood to remind her that this life can be fleeting. And she never wanted to take a bit of it for granted.

When she bit into his lip he pulled her closer. Kissed her harder. And she welcomed him. She wanted to feel him.

He chuckled against her before pulling away. "Eager," he whispered.

"I missed you," she replied.

"Me too," he said. "Did you want to talk about anything?"

"Yes. But not right now. Maybe tonight, once we get Alicia into bed I can make us some tea."

"That sounds perfect," he agreed, kissing her gently once more. When he pulled away, they heard Alicia rustling about in her room.

He moved to head up the stairs, bringing him back to look at her. He noticed the dark glimmering of her eyes immediately. "And maybe some alone time later?"

He nodded. With a grin, she held his chin in her hand and brought his lips to hers, kissing him deeply and slowly, biting his lip as he pulled away. When her eyes flicked to his, she found a familiar, satisfying heat there.

She hopped off the counter and headed for the stairs. "But family time for now," she called over her shoulder before bounding up the stairs. Alicia's elated squeal sounded just a few seconds later.

* * *

Huey was grateful for the laughter that filled his home. It brought him a sense of peace.

The afternoon had been filled with games and mindless chatter - something he never thought he would enjoy in his younger days. But having a family was the most important thing to him now. Having a normal life. And he'd do anything he needed to in order to have it. So when Jazmine sat down with their tea that evening, he was ready.

He told her of his dreams. Of the parts that she may not have wanted to hear. But he also told her of the lessons he learned and some of the beauty he witnessed that could only be found in Chicago.

She listened well, engaging in conversation with him. Asking questions when appropriate. Fighting tears. Expressing her gratitude for his presence today. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but their tea had long since been finished, the dishes were cleaned, and they were cuddled together in his bed, silently enjoying one another.

She rested on his chest and let him draw random patterns in her lower back.

"Thank you for sharing with me, Huey," she whispered.

"Thank you for listening," he replied, kissing her head.

"What happens with us now?"

"What do you want to happen to us now?"

She didn't respond right away. "I want to work on our relationship."

"In what way?"

"In a way that leads to us having a full, happy family. Me, you, Alicia, and whoever else we create together."

Huey paused for a moment, letting her words settle in his mind.

"Okay," he said. "Let's work on that."

She raised her head and kissed him. "I love you, Huey Freeman."

"I love you too," he replied.

That night he slipped into an easy, dreamless sleep.

* * *

ThickBlackGirl - Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter!

Bulma's Ego - You know how much I appreciate you! I'm so glad you felt something with that chapter and I really want to thank you for your constant encouragement.

We're going to New York next chapter! And we also have some Tom developments on the way. Thank you guys so much for being there with me! I got sick last night and I'm not feeling super good today so I really appreciate you all's patience with me. I'm going to start writing again soon, I just don't want to write some weird fever dream. Lol.

I love you guys so much. Thank you for rocking with me.

So much love - Q.I.


	12. With Bated Breath

What's Meant For You

She loved him when he let her in his home during the chicken epidemic at 10. She loved him at 16, when he swallowed his hatred and took her to homecoming. She loved him on the night of their graduation, when he spent all night worshiping her. She loved him when he left without a trace. She loved him when he didn't call, text, or email for five years.

And, fuck her, she loved him when he turned up out of nowhere, asking for her forgiveness.

Huey P. Freeman x Jazmine DuBois

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Family. Humor.

Rated M

* * *

Chapter Twelve: With Bated Breath

HUEY FREEMAN WAS UP EARLY. He couldn't sleep. Not knowing that Tom had been so close to Jazmine. That he could have been in the house with her. So he had eyes on her home, made sure all of her important documents were locked up safely in his home, and he also had eyes on her favorite dock.

He adjusted his glasses as he sat at the dining room table, trying and failing to become lost in his book. We wanted results. And it was taking everything he had not to go out there and find Tom himself.

He sighed, trying again to dive into the words before him, but this time he was interrupted by giggling. Huey set his book down and slowly made his way to the source of the noise - his bedroom.

With the door slightly ajar, he was able to peek inside. He felt... warm watching the sight before him.

Jazmine was lying in bed with Alicia, smiling down as she listened intently as she spoke. The early morning sun seemed to make them glow, and Jazmine's eyes were a beautiful, pale green shade, glittering with happiness.

He never wanted to lose this.

They looked up as he gently pushed the door open. Alicia scrambled out of bed and run to him with open arms. When he listed her, he showered her face in kisses. Jazmine sat up and offered him a smile.

"Morning," she said. He gave her a small nod. "Are you hungry?" She giggled when he nodded again.

As she got out of bed to make breakfast, Alicia raced downstairs, ready to help. Before Jazmine could make her way to the kitchen, Huey gave her a small kiss and a pinch on the ass. She swatted his hand and gave him a playful glare as she went to follow Alicia. She didn't see the way his eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

* * *

Jazmine spent every moment she could with Alicia. She didn't want to be away from her for so long, but knew that until they had an idea of what exactly they were dealing with, it was for the best.

She played with her all day and cuddled her as they took a nap together. Alicia loved the attention, but when her aunt and uncle arrived to collect her, she was ready to head out.

"Be good, okay?" she said, hugging her close. "And respectful. And remember not to run in the kitchen." She turned her attention to Cindy and Jazmine. "She had breakfast and lunch and we had some snacks in between so she shouldn't be too hungry. She also had three cookies today so maybe not too many snacks? She's also been sneezing and I'm not sure why but I packed her some extra tissues just in case. She may be getting sick so maybe some soups and teas..."

Riley's brow cocked as he listened to Jazmine ramble. He opened his mouth to speak but Cindy elbowed him. He looked down at her and found her smiling sadly at Jazmine. Realization dawned on him then.

"Jazz," he said softly, stopping her. His gaze seemed to calm her a bit. "We'll keep an eye out, okay?"

She hesitated for a moment before nodding.

She stepped back to Huey could bit her farewell. Cindy walked over and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the dining room.

"We got this," she said. "You know that, don't you?"

"I know," she sighed. "I know she'll be safe. But I can't help but to think of 'what if'. And it's going to drive me crazy."

"So it's easier to worry about a million other little things?" She didn't answer. "I get it. But we're going to get through this, okay?" Jazmine nodded before Cindy pulled her into a tight hug.

"Cin," Riley called, signifying it was time to go.

They saw them off. Jazmine watched until she could no longer see the car. And even then, she watched through the window. Huey came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her head.

"She wouldn't be going if I didn't think it was safe," he promised.

"I know," she said. "I just... The last time we saw him was... not good."

She let her eyes flutter shut as Huey ran his hands up and down along her sides. "Do you want to talk about it?" He kissed her head again.

She took a deep breath. "You remember how he was," she began softly. "After we hit junior year he was gone all the time. And when he was home he was a terrible person. To me... To Mom... Especially to Cin. And then he decided to leave not too long after you did. And we were so happy to hear it. When he saw we kind of breathed a sigh of relief, it upset him. And he snapped.

"He was so horrible. And rude. But it was almost like a child throwing a tantrum. He wanted attention and love without understanding that he wasn't someone we could give that to.

"Before they finalized their divorce, he... came to the house. Said he wanted to talk. To apologize to us. And maybe still have some kind of relationship. We were apprehensive but thought we deserved to know why all of this happened. It didn't take long for it to go left."

She felt Huey hold her closer and rock her as tears stung her shut eyes. She gripped his hand, needing an anchor to keep her from slipping too far into her memories.

"I was in... no position to deal with him. So I shut him out. Nothing he said or did mattered to me. Not until that day.

"My mother asked him why. She just wanted to know what happened to make him first so distant and then so mean. And he flipped. He blamed us for everything. Mom for not being supportive. Me for only caring about you. And Cin... he blamed Cin for being a part of our family. And then he lunged at her." She swallowed and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"He hit her face before we could get to him. I remember pushing Cin behind me while Mom fought him off. She got him out of the house. Threatened to make sure he spent the rest of his life in jail if he ever came near us again... And when he left, she just held us. It took a long time for us to recover from that.

"He didn't even bother showing up for the divorce hearing. He gave her everything she wanted; her name back, full custody of us, and the house. I haven't seen him once since then."

Huey turned her gently and tilted her face up. She let her eyes open, and with it, tears fell freely. "You know I'm going to keep you safe, right? You and Alicia. And I know Riley is going to protect Cindy with everything his has."

She nodded her head and bit her lip. "You're mine. I'm not going to let someone take you away from me."

She threw her arms around his neck and curled into him. He listed her easily, carrying her to his bed and lying there with her until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jazmine found herself alone in Huey's bed as she woke. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and went to find him. It was late now, almost time for her meeting, and she didn't really want to be alone right now.

She found him pacing the dining room, deep in thought. It took him a moment to even realize that she was standing there watching him. When he did, he stopped and opened his arms to her. She walked into them and snuggled against his chest.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Not really. I'm ready for this all to be over."

"I know. And we'll figure it out. Together."

They headed to the living room and sat together in silence. Huey would place comforting kisses on her head whenever he felt her begin to gently tremble. And they remained that way for some time, not checking the time. At least until Huey's phone sounded.

He gave her a small kiss before picking it up and waiting for a response.

'He's getting restless, sir,' the man on the other end replied.

"How long has he been there?"

'Forty-five minutes.'

"But there meeting was thirty minutes ago. Did he give any indicator of why he arrived early?"

'No definite behavioral signs. Pacing. Talking to himself. Sweating. Rapid hand movements. Almost like he was practicing for when she arrived.'

"And now?"

'Still pacing. Much quicker. Violent hand movements. Frowning. Heavy breathing. Stomping.'

"And you have the surveillance footage?"

'Yes sir,' he answered. 'It appears he's about to leave. We've alerting our other sector and will be tailing him. We have eyes on all houses, yours included.'

"I see why they say you're the best at what you do," Huey stated. "Call me with any changes."

He disconnected and pulled her close. "He's on the move. We're waiting to find out where he's going."

"I hate this," she said.

"I know. Me too. But we'll get through it."

She kissed him and then snuggled back against his chest. Once again, waiting.

* * *

It was well over an hour before his phone sounded again.

'He went to the airport sir. He picked up on the tail and shook us.'

"An airport?"

'Yes sir.'

"Besides flights there are rental car services. And I don't believe he'd have a way of knowing we were leaving."

'I've sent two of my men in to look, sir. He very well may have just used it as a diversion.'

"This is true. Please keep an eye out there and keep your men stationed where they are at the time."

'Yes sir.'

"Thank you." He hung up.

"What do you think the most likely scenario is?" Jazmine asked.

"I'm honestly not sure. But I'll be taking more steps to make sure we're prepared for everything."

* * *

As the weeks passed, Huey did exactly as he promised. He'd taken precautions that Jazmine wasn't even sure was legal. But she didn't mind. They meant that Alicia would be able to be with them, which she took full advantage of.

Huey was still on edge, but calm and attentive when needed. It helped to ease some of Jazmine's concern knowing that she had him there to get through this with her. It also helped the weeks go by. As before she knew it, they'd touched down in New York, and were exploring their hotel rooms.

They escorted everyone to their rooms before Jazmine and Huey themselves settled in. While Huey looked around the room itself, Jazmine was drawn to the balcony. She stepped outside and took in her surroundings. It was beautiful. Hectic. Glittering. Just the distraction she needed.

Huey snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Excited?"

"Very." She turned in his arms and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, Huey."

"Anything for you." He kissed her again. "What do you want to do first."

"I promised a pretty little girl hot chocolate and cookies. Then maybe we can just explore the hotel? It's beautiful here."

They changed first - Jazmine in the bathroom to prevent any other types of distractions. Huey donned a black thermal, black jeans, and black Timbs while Jazmine chose a very fitted olive sweater dress, tights, and thigh high boots. Upon seeing her, Huey gently pushed her on the bed and climbed up her body. She giggled, barely trying to push him away.

"This is the neatest fishtail braid I've ever done. If you ruin it, I'm gonna be pissed," she said between giggles. He ignored her, kissing up her neck to her lips.

"You look nice," he mumbled against her lips.

"So do you. Can we go now?"

He kissed her soundly, giving his answer. Just as he bit into her lip, he heard a familiar knocking on the door.

"Cookie time Jazmine!" Alicia called loudly. She could here Sarah giggle and instruct her to use her inside voice. Jazmine herself laughed when Alicia argued that they were, in fact, outside of the room.

"Hear that?" Jazmine asked as he helped her up. "It's cookie time."

"For you," he said, pulling her close. "Daddy's cookie time comes later."

Jazmine's mouth fell open and heat rushed to her skin as Huey let everyone in.

"It's so pretty, Daddy!"

Cindy walked up to Jazmine, a smirk on her face. "The Freeman men are big cookie fans," she whispered, laughing loudly as Jazmine's blush darkened. And to her surprise and absolute horror, Cindy gave a smirking Huey a high five.

* * *

The hotel was beautiful. Big. With so much to do. They'd seen the pool, the activity room, the computer room, several restaurants and bars, and even a little shopping area. As they entered the lobby, all but Huey and Jazmine seemed to be chattering excitedly about what they couldn't wait to do. Huey because he didn't care. And Jazmine for other reasons.

"Hey, I'm going to see what that last restaurant has to offer for dinner," Jazmine said, pointing down the hall that led there. "I'll be right back." She didn't wait for a response before she took off.

"Ooooh, that was nice. They had beautiful decor, Regina commented.

"And I think you can get live entertainment. The stage was beautiful."

"Can we go swimming, Grandma?" Alicia asked Sarah.

"Sure. We have to wait for... Jazmine to get back and then we'll see if she wants to join us."

Huey raised a brow at her hesitation but said nothing. A few moments later, a smiling Jazmine came back.

"They have an amazing menu. But! They have live entertainment on Thursday night so I made our reservations for then."

"Sounds perfect," Sarah said. "The little miss would like to go swimming."

"Then swimming it is," Jazmine said, smiling at her.

They headed back up to their hotel rooms once more to change, save for Grandad and Regina, who planned on taking a nap before dinner.

Once again, Jazmine chose the bathroom. She dressed into a nude bikini with black lace covering it. Deciding she wanted Huey to see before they made it down, she left her covering on their bed.

His back was to her when she stepped out, allowing her to see the beautiful lines of his bare back and the black trunks he wore. She quickly pulled her hair free and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Ready?" she asked.

He turned around, his mouth open to answer, but then paused at the sight of her. His eyes trailed down her body slowly, looking at the fabric on her skin as well as two tattoos he hadn't seen before. One on each rib cage, just below her breasts. 'I want to believe' on the left. 'To infinity' on the right. He imagined that the rest could be found on Cindy.

"Go change," he instructed. She only grinned.

"I'm glad you like it," she replied, grabbing the black lace robe from the bed and throwing it over her shoulders. "Come on. I hear very loud yet very tiny footsteps quickly approaching."

He glared at her as he pulled his shirt over his head. Sure enough, a familiar knock sounded not three seconds later. As they stepped out into the hallway, Huey found Riley glaring as well. With a quick look at Cindy, he could see through her sheer robe that she also wore an eye-catching red lace bikini. They shared understanding looks as they trailed behind, clearly irritated.

* * *

"But I'm not tired," Alicia argued, though her drooping eye suggested otherwise. Jazmine held back her laughter as she rested beside her.

They swam for hours before finally heading back up to their rooms to shower and change into pajamas. Cindy and Jazmine were wrapped in robes, Riley and Huey donned black beaters and shorts, Sarah wore an oversized t-shirt and leggings, and little Alicia had yet another unicorn onesie. Black this time. Robert and Regina hadn't been seen since earlier and no one wanted to think about what they spend the first night doing.

They gathered in Sarah's room, ordered chopped cheeses, and watched a movie. Now late into the evening, it was time for Alicia to go to bed.

"I know baby," Jazmine said. "But we're going to do so much tomorrow. I want to make sure you got enough sleep. Okay?"

She seemed to consider this. "Okay," she conceded, making Jazmine smile and kiss her nose.

"Goodnight my little love," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Jazmine," she said.

Once everyone had a chance to say goodnight, Huey sat with her. Jazmine kissed his head before making her way to their room, giving him time to be with her before she fell asleep. She bit Cindy and Riley goodnight at their door and made her way into her room.

Inside, she removed her slippers and robe and climbed into bed. She wore nothing but royal blue panties and a small lace tank top. She'd just settled back against the pillows when he came in.

He stood at the foot of the bed, drinking her in.

"What are you doing, Huey," she asked, grinning.

Slowly, he lifted his beater up and over his head. And as handsome as she felt his face was, she couldn't help but to let her eyes travel down his chest and abs. To his happy trail. She bit her lip before flicking her gaze up again.

"I want my cookie," is all he said before grabbing her ankles and pulling her farther down the bed. He climbed between her legs and put his hands beneath her shirt, silently asking if he could remove the offending article. She arched up and lifted her hands above her head.

He took his time taking it off, letting his rough fingers trace the length of her as he did so. She gasped once the cold air hit her already hard nipples. He continued to lift her shirt up until she was completely free of it, tossing it off to the side.

She hands roamed his body, tracing the lines of it. He watched her patiently, enjoying the desire that seemed to completely overcome her.

"Kiss me, Huey," she instructed. "Please." And she moaned into his mouth when he did just that.

His kissed lit her on fire. And said things he couldn't always say. The way his tongue danced with her made her week. Made her wet. He licked. Sucked. Bit down on her lips, moaning when she did the same.

And as he trailed his kisses down, she ran her nails along his skin, needy. He nipped and licked his way down her neck, careful not to leave a mark. For her sake, not his. He'd love to mark wherever he could reach. But since he couldn't he opted for his next favorite thing.

"Huey," she moaned, gasping as he took a nipple into his mouth. She let her fingers get lost in his hair and rolled her hips, eager to feel him.

While one hand supported his weight, the other trailed along her body, loving it slowly. Teasing her gently. Memorizing it carefully. All while taking turns teasing each nipple.

It wasn't until her squirming was uncontrollable that he reached between them and began pulling her panties down her body, adjusting enough to remain between her thighs.

She lifted her hips, eager to be free of any clothing. She only wanted to be surrounded my him. His mouth. His hands. She barely registered her panties hitting the floor as his tongue continued to trace delicious circles in her nipples. She was panting by the time he pulled away.

Using the headboard to support him as he leaned over her, he took her in. The beautiful, bare body beneath him. More perfect than he remembered. The sight made him impossibly hard.

She pulled the front of his pants down just enough to free his throbbing member from their bindings. He smirked when she bit her lip, her emerald eyes reflecting hunger.

She returned her gaze to his as she trailed a small hand down her body. She watched him as she watched it. Ghosting over the hardened peaks of her wet nipples, along the flat surface over her stomach, and settling between her thighs.

She gasped as she slipped two fingers inside, pumping slowly. He watched her with a hard gaze, his dick twitching.

And when she took them out, her pleasure coated them perfectly, slipping down into her palm.

And then she wrapped her slick hand around him and began to work him slowly. Up and down.

"Fuck," he growled, making her giggle.

His hand replaced hers, slipping two large fingers inside and pressing his thumb against her clit and rubbing gently. She moaned his name, looking into his eyes as she rolled her hips against his hand.

"I can't wait to feel this pussy around my dick," he whispered, making her whimper. She gripped him tighter as she squeezed down around his fingers, making him pump into her hand.

Their movements were in perfect time with one another. As they sped up their motions, their pants, sighs, and swears filled the room. Bringing them closer and closer to the edge as they watch one another's pleasures unabashed.

Huey felt her start to tighten around him, and her body trembled in that telltale way. And when her swollen red lips parted further, he moved his fingers faster and pressed his thumb harder against her clit. With just a few more strokes, she was his.

"Huey!" she screamed, her body bowing off of the bed as she contracted around his fingers. The sight of her coming undone around him was enough to tip him over.

"Fuck!" he swore, his cum covering her breasts and stomach.

They continued to touch one enough until it was too much. Only when Huey removed his hand did Jazmine's body relax into the bed. He brought his fingers to her lips and she stared into his eyes and took them in her mouth, licking and sucking as if it were _him_. He removed his fingers and bent down to kiss her. Taste her on his tongue.

They cleaned up quickly before getting under the covers and snuggling together.

"I can't wait to enjoy New York with you," Jazmine said, growing tired.

"Me either."

"I love you, Huey."

He kissed the top of her head and held her closer. She drifted to sleep having heard him loud and clear.

* * *

Hello friends! Thanks again for your patience with me. I feel better and I certainly hope it stays that way. Lol. Forgive me for any future late posts, I do have a project I'm working on and between school and working full time, it can get a little hectic. But I love this story so much, so please continue to be patient.

Bulma's Ego: Thank you as always for your comments. You tell me you get so excited when you get the notification well I literally wait to hear from you. Lol. You're comments are uplifting, curious, and so insightful. Thank you as always and I can't wait to hear from you again.

ThickBlackGirl: Soooo much more to come with NY! I am super duper excited to share with you. The Tom situation is a little... dimensional. And I hope I was able to express it clearly for you. Thank you so much for your comments as always. You offer really good insight and your interest really warms my heart!

FinesseGoddess: Chills! I'll take it! I love to hear when you guys have visceral reactions to written words. It helps me to know what steps to take moving forward. Thank you for hanging out with me and taking the time to comment.

SammiSweetheart: I'm so glad you liked it! You an't seen nothin' yet. ;) In all seriousness though, not really. I've been writing for a very long time and adult romance is kind of my thing. I feel like maybe when I was younger it was more weird for me but it's a part of life in kind of a literal sense, so no, I wasn't uncomfortable at all. It's honestly a little easier than writing the more intense or dark scenes.

As always guys, I appreciate you so much and I love hearing from you. I cannot thank you enough for taking this journey with me and I hope you stick around until the end. It's going to get a little crazier, but there will be love and positive excitement as well.

Until next time...

So, so, soooo much love.

\- Q.I.


	13. Moonlight Part Two

What's Meant For You

She loved him when he let her in his home during the chicken epidemic at 10. She loved him at 16, when he swallowed his hatred and took her to homecoming. She loved him on the night of their graduation, when he spent all night worshiping her. She loved him when he left without a trace. She loved him when he didn't call, text, or email for five years.

And, fuck her, she loved him when he turned up out of nowhere, asking for her forgiveness.

Huey P. Freeman x Jazmine DuBois

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Family. Humor.

Rated M

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Moonlight Part Two

JAMZINE WOKE TO KISSES ALONG HER SPINE. And hands roaming her curves. She moaned contentedly, a small smile on her lips. She felt Huey trail his kisses up and turned just enough for him to kiss the corner of her mouth.

"Morning," she mumbled before turning over again and getting comfortable.

"Morning," he said. "You need to get up."

"Why?" she groaned. "We're on vacation."

"We are," he agreed, running a finger along her side. "But so is Alicia. And your mother called twice already."

With I sigh, she sat up abruptly. "Fine," she grumbled. She peeked an eye open and found Huey's gaze fixed on her bare body. She shook her head and got out of bed. "I'm about to shower."

"Need help?"

She giggled. "No, I think I got it," she called before grabbing her things and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Jazmine, unbeknownst to anyone else, had a very busy day ahead of her. And as she showered, she tried to figure out how to go about her business without alerting everyone. Namely Huey. And big mouth Riley.

The more she pondered it, the more she realized that there was no way she was getting away with this alone. Not with Tom, being in New York, and Huey's generally controlling nature. She began to grow frustrated.

She showered quickly and dressed in a cropped, cream sweatshirt and a fitted black miniskirt with champagne details. To keep her warm, she wore a thick undershirt and thick black tights. As she was deciding what shoes to where, she heard Cindy's voice. An idea popped into her head.

She swung the door open, startling Cindy and pulling Huey's attention, though everyone else continued to talk.

"I was thinking we have a sister's shopping trip," Jazmine said. "Some nice stores and city lights?"

"That sounds amazing," Cindy said, though her eyes glittered with something Jazmine couldn't recognize. She turned and found Huey sitting in the seat, leaning so that his elbows were propped on his knees, watching her with a raised brow. She wanted to eat him. But she settled for a wink instead.

"Jazmine!" Alicia called when she noticed her. She ran into her arms. "Get dressed! I'm hungry."

Jazmine giggled and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry my little love," she said. "Off we go!"

* * *

Jazmine couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so free. Smiled so much. Laughed so loud. Loved so hard.

She spent years running. Waking up in breathtaking places. But it wasn't nearly enough. Because these people weren't here with her. And they, to her, what was making this moment worth experiencing. And though the dread of returning crept along the outskirts of her present mind, she decided to focus here instead.

"But I want to go with you," Alicia whined.

"I know you do, princess but Granny and Nana are going to take you to some toy stores while you're here baby," Jazmine said before kissing her tear-stained cheeks. "Don't you want to get some toys?"

With a pout, she nodded, making Jazmine giggle.

"You'll be alright," Huey said, walking up and slipping Alicia out of her arms. "Is this how you want to be on your trip?" She shook her head. "Granny and Nana want to spend time with you, too. Jazz is with you all the time."

"I just like when she's with me, Daddy," she said, tears filling her eyes. She didn't care for being scolded.

"I know," he said. "I do too. But we have to give her time to do the things she wants to do too."

"We'll do something before our trip ends, just me, you, and Daddy, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed.

"Why don't you go tell Granny and Nana that you're ready?"

Alicia kissed her Daddy's cheek and Jazmine's cheek before running to Regina, who picked her up and held her close, whispering comforting words and promises of fun. With a few more kisses to Cindy. Riley, and Grandad, she was off.

"Alright," Cindy said. "We'll see you when we see you."

Riley rolled his eyes but accepted her kiss.

"See you in a little bit?" Jazmine asked, kissing Huey.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Cindy said once they were at the elevator. "You want to tell me what's actually going on."

"As a matter of fact, I do," Jazmine replied with a grin.

* * *

"I don't think he'll be able to keep his hands to himself after this one, Jazz."

"That's the plan," she replied. "This is perfect."

Cindy looked at the dark gown she held in her hands. "It really is. You should try it on."

Cindy sat in a chair just outside of her fitting room.

"Are you ready for the next step with him?"

"After all that pressuring you really want to question it now?"

"Believe me, I'm ready for this next step because I know he makes you happy. But I want to make sure that you trust him enough to do this."

"Do you think I shouldn't?"

"Does it matter if I do?"

She seemed to consider this. "No."

"Sounds to me like you know what you want."

Jazmine opened the door with a grin. Cindy's own smirked appeared on her face."

"You look hot," she said.

"Thank you. I'll take this as the winner. We just need to get you and Alicia a dress."

"Among other things. Go change back into your clothes. But maybe don't get dressed until you send Huey a little 'I miss you' text."

Jazmine rolled her eyes before heading back into the dressing room. She emerged a few minutes later with a smirk on her face.

"Did you send it?"

"Not yet," she said. "I think I'll wait until we're on the way back to the hotel."

Cindy shook her head. "You're much to nice. I mush prefer some hours of torture."

Jazmine giggled. "Next time. Right now, my mercy is just as much for me as it is for him."

Cindy threw her head back when she laughed. "Don't fucking blame you there.

* * *

Huey stared down at his phone. Never before a fan of mirror "selfies", he found that he didn't have so many problems when they contained the beautiful, barely clothed body of his girlfriend.

Just enjoying his book not even thirty seconds ago, it no longer contained his interest.

Getting into the evening, they'd had a small dinner and he retired to his room to check on the house and get some reading in before Jazmine returned. It appears that even in her absence, she was a distraction.

'Behave.'

'_Or what?_'

'You have no fucking idea.'

_'Then paint a picture for me, Huey._'

Huey raised a brow, his mind moving through scenario's he's pictured more than once.

'You know I love to see you beneath me, trembling and begging to cum. But one moment in particular - that moment your back arches off the bed, and you spread those thick thighs wider, rolling your hips into me - that's my favorite. The moment just before you finish all over me. I could watch that a few times before I let you cum.'

'_Would you really do that to me, love?_'

'Have you panting and begging and squirming under me?'

'Yes.'

Just as he hit send, there was a knock on the door.

"Come on, nigga," he heard his brother call.

With a roll of his eyes, he got up and opened the door.

"The fuck you want?"

"Me, you, and Grandad going to the bar."

"No."

Riley smacked his lips. "Quit bein' a bitch," he said, walking away. "Grandad said if you ain't ready in five minutes he gone send an emergency alert through the hotel for you."

With a groan, Huey slammed the door shut and got dressed. By the time he made it downstairs, he saw Jazmine coming in with Cindy. She caught his gaze and tossed him a grin and a wink before returning to her conversation with Cindy.

He was gonna fucking kill Grandad.

And by the time an hour had rolled around, he was incredibly close to following through. He'd received a picture of Jazmine every ten minutes. On the bed. Undressing. In the shower. In his shirt. And nothing else. And every single time he tried to excuse himself, Grandad reminded him that he could still alert the front desk of his false missing person's claim.

And the threat was enough to keep him seated at the booth. Until she sent a video with the caption, '_I won't be waiting long._'

He made sure no one was paying attention before pressing play.

Gone was his shirt, leaving her bare body exposed to him. The camera followed the trail of her hand. She moved it over her hard nipples, down her stomach, and between her thighs. Though the phone was muted, her full lips were still visible, allowing him to see her moan his name as she dipped two fingers into her heat.

He watched in a trance as she went in and out, in and out, so slowly. Finally, she brought her fingers to her lips and licked them clean. He stood abruptly.

"I'm leavin'."

"Boy, I done tol-"

"Then do it, Grandad. See y'all tomorrow."

He tossed them some money for the bill and made his way up to his room.

She was grinning madly when he got to her, still bare.

With no words spared, he pulled her to the edge of the bed and kissed her soundly.

"What's the definition of behave?" he growled against her lips.

"Conducting oneself in accordance to the norm or expectation," she whispered, leaning up and kissing him again.

She reached between them as he hiked her thighs up on his hips, undoing his pants. She moaned when he was finally in her hands, hot and _so _hard.

He ran his hand down her thigh and shifted her enough to smack her ass.

"And you think that's what you did?"

"That wasn't the expectation?" she mused. He pressed his weight against her, rubbing himself along her pussy. She let her head fall back and whimpered at the sensation.

"What should I do wit you?"

"Reward me for good behavior," she moaned.

"Wrong answer."

He rocked his hips against her, fast and needing, loving the way she cried out when he moved. She removed his shirt and kicked his pants and underwear off his body. She needed to feel him. Touch him.

"Huey," she moaned, arching her back and spreading her legs wider.

And then he stopped. Her head snapped up and she was met with his smirking face. She tried to jerk her hips up but he moved away.

"What I tell you?"

"Huey," she groaned, frustrated. The throbbing between her legs was so close to fading.

And with a chuckle, he pressed against her again, building her orgasm back up. She felt especially sensitive now, screaming when he brushed her clit just right.

It wasn't long before her body was singing, so close to the edge.

And then he pulled away.

"What do I have to do?" she moaned.

"Apologize," he said, dropping his hips back down. "And beg me to make you cum."

She gasped as he began rocking his hips against her. Slowly now. She looked into his eyes and locked her legs around him. "I'm sorry for teasing you," she breathed. He moved a bit faster.

"And?" he grounded out, close to cumming.

"Please," she whimpered, moving her hips against his. "Please let me cum, Huey!"

"Fuck," he swore, moving frantically now.

Her nails clawed at his back and she began to tremble, feeling especially sensitive now.

Her back arched into him and he bit down on her neck as their orgasms washed over them, more intensely than it ever had before.

It was a while before they stopped moving against one another. Stopped kissing. Need faded. For now.

They cleaned up and climbed back into bed together, cuddling close.

"This trip has been amazing so far, Huey. Thank you."

"Anything for you," he said, already dozing off. He kissed her head and the pair let sleep overcome them.

* * *

Even Huey found that the week had been nothing short or incredible. In the last five years, he never imagined that his life would look like this. We wasn't sure if he'd have a life at all. But this trip reminded him exactly why he worked so hard to complete his task. And why he'd continue working hard to make sure their life continued to look just like this. Happy.

They'd seen sights, eaten amazing food, and got to share experiences they could only find in New York. Huey doesn't remember ever seeing Alicia so happy. Jazmine either.

Huey was surprised to see Jazmine in such good spirits despite it being the last night before they left.

He woke up to kisses and her smiling face.

"I think we should take Alicia out to breakfast."

"Okay," he agreed, reaching up to brush her hair away from her face. When she leaned down to kiss him, he rolled her over and used a hand to pin her wrists above her head.

What started out as a giggle turned into a sweet moan when he rocked his length against her slick pussy. He moved slowly, rolling his hips carefully against hers. And when her head fell back, he kissed her neck, her jaw, her ear.

"Huey," she whimpered.

"I know baby. Me too."

She rocked her hips in time with him, turning to kiss him as her orgasm washed over her, having another wave crash against her at the feel of his warm cum on her skin.

They stayed in place, kissing soundly.

"I'm gonna shower," she said against his lips.

"I'll join you. I promise, just to shower." She smiled, excited for the company.

* * *

"That was the best!" Alicia exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad you liked it," Jazmine said. "I thought we she do something fun since it's our last day... And, I will be busy with Auntie Cindy for a little while today."

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Getting ready for dinner tonight, of course. Don't you remember I got us reservations?"

He rolled his eyes. "Soooo, you'll be busy for give or take ten hours?"

She glared at him. "It does not take us that long to get ready Huey!"

"Lying isn't your strong suit, Jazmine," he replied, fighting to hide his smirk.

She glared at him a moment longer before stealing Alicia from his arms and walking ahead. He followed after her, clearly amused by her irritation.

The rest of the day was fun . Exhausting for Huey, but nice to see Jazmine and Alicia so happy.

Eventually, much to Huey's relief, it was time for Jazmine to go get ready.

"Just a few more minutes," Alicia pleaded. Jazmine was currently bent over, trying to gently pry Alicia's arms from around her neck.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked, kissing her cheek.

"Yes."

"And aren't you excited to wear the dress I bought you?"

"Yeah"

"Then you gotta let me go get dressed silly girl so we can go to dinner."

Huey picked Alicia up, effectively releasing Jazmine from her hold. He placed a small kiss on her lips.

"See you down there?"

"The reservation is under 'Freeman'. With another kiss, she slipped out of the room. Cindy was already of her room.

"Everything ready?" Jazmine asked.

"Of course. All we need to do is get ourselves together."

"You are the best partner in crime a sister could ask for."

"And don't you ever forget it."

* * *

Alicia looked beautiful. Her midnight blue dress was littered with glittering tulle, and Sarah took the time to define her curls and place a matching headband in her hair, keeping it away from her face.

"Don't you love my dress, Daddy?" she asked. "Jazmine picked it out for me!"

"You look beautiful," he said, kissing her cheek.

A creature of habit, he remained blacked out, donning a nice button up, blazer, slacks, Oxfords. Per the request of Jazmine, his tie was a perfect match to Alicia's dress.

"Where the girls at?" Riley asked, coming in looking similar to his older brother.

"They said they'll meet us down there," Sarah said, clasping a diamond earring. She donned a beautiful scarlet silk dress that flowed as she moved. "Is everyone ready."

"Been ready," Grandad grumbled, dressed in a tuxedo with Regina sitting beautifully in a simple black dress at his side.

They finished some last minute touches and headed down. The Freeman table, as it turns out, was right near the performance stage. Huey found that he much preferred being there than by the dance floor. Much less crowd control.

"Where da fuck they at?" Riley grumbled.

Suddenly the lights began to dim, setting a spotlight on the stage as an older gentleman stepped out.

"Good evening and welcome to Muse. My name is Matthew and I'll be your host for this evening. As many of you know, we love to invite our talent out on Thursday evenings to show you a good time and liven your New York experience."

It was then that Cindy decided to make an appearance. Riley's jaw all but hit the table. She stood before them in a curve hugging, black gown. Her hair was pulled into a artfully messy bun with some curls framing her face. The diamonds in her ears and around her neck only served to make her eyes sparkle.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, looking at Riley.

He stood immediately and pulled out her chair for her. She shot him a sly grin.

"Where's Jazmine?" Sarah asked.

"And to start off the evening, we have a beautiful young woman with the voice of an angel. Please give a warm welcome, to Jazmine DuBois!"

Huey's head snapped up just as the music began to play.

Her hair was pulled away from her face and into a neat chignon at the base of her neck. Her midnight blue dress glittered with small golden sparkles, clinging until it met her hips. With a slit high up the right side, he could clearly see her stockings and tall gold pumps. The second she was revealed, her eyes landed on him.

She took the mic and began to sing.

"_The sun it setting_

_And you're right here by my side._

_And the movie is playing,_

_But we won't be watching tonight._"

Huey, among the rest of the crowd, watched her in captivated awe. Unlike the rest of the crowd, Huey held her gaze as she sang directly to him.

Each word seemed to be designed perfectly for him. And the way she smiled made the rest of the world fade away. She was his. That was his. For the rest of his life, if he played his cards right.

As the instrumental began she made her way down the stage to him, pulling his chair back and popping down on his lap. He somehow managed to hear some of the saddened chatter from the men in the room. It made the sudden attention bearable.

"_He's so bossy._

_He makes me dance._

_Tryna sit in the back of his whip_

_And just cancel my plans._

_Sweet like candy._

_But he's such a man._

_He knows just what it does_

_When he's holdin' me tight_

_And he calls me "Moonlight" too._"

The second she stopped singing, applause could be heard all through the restaurant, but she kept her eyes on Huey.

"I love you," he said quietly.

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

As much as Huey found he was enjoying his evening with his family, dinner seemed to drag. And when they finally finished, Jazmine insisted they stay and dance.

So he danced with Alicia. Sarah. Regina. Even Cindy.

Finally, he had Jazmine in his arms, which he hoped meant that they would be leaving soon.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look right now? Always?" he whispered her ear, making her giggle.

"Maybe once or twice," she mused.

"Thank you, for earlier. Never thought some shit like that would happen to me."

"No need to thank me. I quite enjoyed myself."

"Honey," Sarah called. The pair turned around to find a sleeping Alicia in her arms. "I think we're going to head up to bed."

"Goodnight, Mom." Once she was gone, she turned to Huey. "I think I'm gonna head up too."

"I?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"Yes. I am going to go upstairs and get ready for the rest of my evening. And _you_ will give me ten minutes before you head up."

He said nothing, only watched her ass move in her dress as she walked away.

Ten minutes. Ten more fucking minutes.

Ten minutes he quickly learned were more than worth it.

Because when he unlocked the door, the love of his life was waiting for him. Dressed in nothing but a lace bra and pantie set the same color as her dress, stockings with lace trim, and - his new favorite - glittering gold red bottoms.

She stood staring, running her fingers through her waves.

He didn't move. Taking in as much of her as he could from the door. And then he took one step. Predatory.

"You," he began, "are making it fucking impossible to be a good guy."

She raised a brow, a smirk painting her lips, but said nothing.

He took another step. "Every time I convince myself not to bend you over," another step, "and fuck you until you beg me to stop," another step, "you seem to want to remind me of how fucking stupid I am for not doing so."

With another step, he was right before her, staring down with an intensity that set her body on fire. He gently brushed her hair over her shoulder to get a good look at the dark material against her skin.

He wasn't the only one to explore. She slipped his blazer off of his shoulders and tugged his shirt from his pants.

"What happens if I don't want you to be a good guy?" she whispered, looking up at him through thick lashes. She unbuttoned his shirt.

He tipped her chin up and stared into her eyes for a long time, as if searching for a piece of him in them. She pulled his beater from his pants and began to unbuckle his belt, all while holding his gaze.

"Then I'll remind myself, and you, of how much I love you. And I'll tell you that I want to have you completely too myself. I want to make you scream until you're throat is numb. Make you cum until you can't think of anything but me. And cum inside again, and again, and again. All night long." He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Because you deserve time. And a special moment. And I know that as much as you love me, you won't be ready for what's to come if I have my way tonight."

He pushed her onto the bed, flat on her back. "But that doesn't mean I can't play with you until then." She bit down on her lip, watching him with eager eyes. She couldn't bring herself to be disappointed. Only excited to have his promises fulfilled.

"Hands above your head," he commanded. "Spread those thighs for me."

She moved her hands slowly into position before raising her legs straight up and letting them part, taking her time.

He removed his shirts and belt, keeping his slacks riding low on his hips.

"You're the embodiment of perfection," he said as his eyes drank her in.

His fingers traced along one heel to the other, carefully avoiding her pussy, which he could see glistening against her thin lace panties.

He sat on his knees and leaned over her.

He kissed her soundly before trailing his tongue down her neck to her breasts. He made quick work of her bra and took a nipple into his mouth, nipping, licking and sucking. Her sigh made his dick twitch in his pants.

He sat back up on his knees. "Roll ova and arch that back for me."

She did as instructed, lifting her ass in the air and pressing her chest flush against the sheets, arms stretched above her head.

He caressed her skin before bringing a hand down on her ass, watching it jiggle.

Huey slipped his thumb into her panties and pushed them to the side, making her bare to him. He watched it twitch and glisten, waiting for him.

She didn't have to wait to much longer. Eager to taste her again, Huey got on his knees and ran his tongue slowly along her pussy before latching onto her clit, sucking and caressing it gently.

"Huey," she gasped, pushing back against his face and gripping the sheets tightly in her hands.

The taste of her was addictive. And knowing she was this wet all for him made him want to please her all the more.

He lapped and sucked and kissed like she was his very last meal. She was addictive.

"Huey, please," she moaned, pushing her hips back. She wanted to feel him more. Harder. And it was all he could do to oblige. "Fuck, Huey! I'm gonna cum... Fuck your tongue feels so good."

She rolled her hips and pushed back into her, that familiar sensation shooting through her. And then he sucked her clit into his mouth, lapping it greedily as he moaned against her.

She came undone.

She screamed his name as she came in his mouth, her hips moving erratically as she rode out her orgasm.

He didn't stop licking until she jumped at his every caress. He sat her up and tipped her head back, kissing her soundly. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, greedy to taste herself on him.

"Are you ready for bed, Moonlight?" he whispered against her lips.

"Almost."

She moved before he could still her, she used her hips to push him back and got to the floor, on her knees before him.

"Jazmine, you don't -"

"I know," she said, holding his gaze.

He moaned when she freed him from his pants. Unable to wait, she licked the underside, from the base to his tip, before taking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around him.

"Fuck," he growled, trying to maintain her gaze.

As she took him deeper, his fingers became lost in her hair. "Just like that," he moaned.

She held his gaze for as long as she could, eventually becoming lost in pleasing him. She took him further and further until her lips kissed his base.

"That mouth is so fuckin' perfect," he groaned as he pumped into her throat.

She accepted him hungrily, wanting to give him the same pleasure he'd given her just moments ago.

"Don't stop, baby girl. I'm 'bout to cum."

She sucked harder then, taking him as deep as she could take him. Both hands were in her hair now as he pumped into her mouth. And then that familiar coiling in his stomach. She must have sensed it, as she took all of him, sucking hard.

And then it released. He held Jazmine against him as he came, pushing into her throat. She accepted him easily, not wanting to waste a single drop. He was wincing by the time she pulled away.

He pulled her up and they fell back onto the bed, stripping out of their clothes before getting under the covers and cuddling together.

"This trip has been amazing," Jazmine said. "I can't wait to take more."

"Me either," he answered honestly. "I love you, Jazmine."

"I love you too," she replied, eyes heavy.

They slipped into a peaceful sleep wrapped around one another. A slumber that unfortunately didn't last long, as Huey's phone blared loudly, alarming them both.

He sat up quickly, reaching for it.

"Yeah."

"We found Thomas."

* * *

Thank you guys so much for your patience and your comments. They are always so encouraging and wonderful.

My birthday is next Wednesday (May 22nd), and as I gift to myself, I'm releasing a novella. Working on it has been taxing and time consuming so I really appreciate your patience at this time. I will be spending the next week remaining focused but I will be back once it's completed. You guys are really the best and your words are always so empowering an wonderful. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I hope you understand.

The song is called Moonlight by Ariana Grande and really inspired me to write this.

I have so much love for you guys. You have no idea. I hope you all have been having an amazing year so far and taking a chance on yourselves in whatever it is you want to accomplish. You encourage me to do so every single week.

Till next time, so so sooooooo much love.

\- Q. I.


	14. Drown

What's Meant For You

She loved him when he let her in his home during the chicken epidemic at 10. She loved him at 16, when he swallowed his hatred and took her to homecoming. She loved him on the night of their graduation, when he spent all night worshiping her. She loved him when he left without a trace. She loved him when he didn't call, text, or email for five years.

And, fuck her, she loved him when he turned up out of nowhere, asking for her forgiveness.

Huey P. Freeman x Jazmine DuBois

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Family. Humor.

Rated M

I'd like to issue a warning for this chapter. Some dark shit is about to take place. It won't be the entire chapter but it ends on an incredibly sad note. It may not be for everyone. If not, I understand. There will be a very basic recap in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Drown

THE BLISS OF NEW YORK HAD LONG SINCE FADED.

Jazmine sat in Huey's bedroom holding a sleeping Alicia. Huey, Riley, and Grandad had been spending long nights out searching since the night they returned. They'd found Tom's hideout and though they'd seen Tom go in, he'd managed to slip out unnoticed. This, of course wouldn't be so alarming if he hadn't snuck into Jazmine and Sarah's homes, leaving subtle differences wherever he could.

Moving dishes where they wouldn't go. Switching furniture around. Unplugging items. Little things that led the men to believing he was furious and needed them to know that he could get to them, no matter what. And Huey was determined to ensure that it never came to that.

Jazmine got up to put Alicia into bed. Just as Jazmine was shutting her door, a very tired Huey walked in.

She went to greet him quickly, pulling him into a hug. He clung to her.

"Why won't you let the police handle this, my love?"

"I don't trust them," he said simply.

She pulled away and have him a small smile. "I have some pajamas out for you in the bathroom. I'll heat up dinner while you shower and I can rub your back before you go to sleep."

He stared for a moment before kissing her soundly. "Join me," he whispered against her lips. Before she could respond, he lifted her off of her feet and began carrying her to his bedroom. With it being three weeks since their return from New York, they hadn't had the chance to explore like they had before. So all she could do was giggle and wrap herself around him.

He moved them to the shower quickly, both working to rid one another of their clothes. They stepped into is shower and she squealed when the cold water hit them. Once it adjusted she was on him again, sharing kisses.

The passion shared between them now was different than before. A bit more familiar but the excitement only seemed to grow. They'd only shared small kisses and late night cuddles. This felt good.

Huey set her down and she began washing him slowly, lathering every inch of his skin. He watched her closely the entire time, his breath catching as she began to stroke his length slowly.

It wasn't long before her teasing became too much. She grinned as he finished washing himself quickly and shut off the shower. He moved to grab her but she slipped out of his way. With a giggle, she shot past him and into his bedroom. Despite his earlier exhaustion, he was hot on her heels.

Just before she reached the bed, he pulled her back into his arms. He lifted her until her face hovered above his own.

"Hi," she whispered.

He stared for a moment before kissing her. He moved them to the bed, careful not to press his full weight against her. She used this to move him onto his back. She felt him smile against her lips.

She wasted no more time teasing. She settled him perfectly between her thighs and began rocking against him, sliding her slick folds along his length.

"Fuck," he growled, sitting up enough to pull her close while they rocked together.

Neither of them was prepared to last long. It was only a few short minutes before she began trembling.

"Huey," she whined, grinding down as hard as she could manage.

"I know, baby girl. Let go for me."

She dug her nails into his skin and did as told, cumming all over him. It was exactly what he needed to send him over the edge. With a grunt, he came undone right after.

He cleaned them up quickly before climbing into bed and pulling her close.

"I hate that you're gone all night."

"I know."

"Alicia hates it too."

He pulled her even closer. "I know."

"Can we just have one day with you tomorrow, Huey? Please."

He hesitated. "I don't want to lose steam, Jazmine. He's been so close to you. I don't want him to get any closer."

"Okay," she replied softly.

"I'll come home early," he promised. "No later than six-thirty. We can have a nice dinner together and watch a movie, okay."

She gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Okay, Huey."

He kissed her soundly, sorry to have to tell her 'no' but knowing that right now he didn't have too much of a choice. "I love you, Jazmine DuBois."

"I know," she replied. "I love you too."

* * *

Jazmine DuBois was alone and bored, stuck in the house by Huey's instructions.

Alicia was with Cindy, Sarah, and Regina as they made plans to take her to the city for a movie and a play world some time ago. Of course they had stipulations and Cindy was heavily armed, Huey pulling some strings to ensure it wouldn't be a problem in the future.

Jazmine could have gone but she decided to stay in hopes of having a good amount of alone time with Huey before they brought her back home.

But it was only 11 now and she had so much time to kill and nothing she wanted to do. Nothing on television. No movies. Games. Social media. Sleep. Cooking. Nothing. She was going crazy.

She thought of Huey. And how much she already missed his presence. Her mind then wandered to the night they shared. Last night and in New York. She bit into her lip as a smile formed.

He'd been working so hard. And he'd been so stressed. Even if they only had a few hours, she wanted to do something special with him. She wanted to recapture that feeling they experienced on their last night in New York.

With that in mind, she dressed quickly and headed out to do some shopping, being mindful to avoid the watchful eyes of her security. She was careful to lock up incredibly well and looked up the bus schedule. She'd leave in time to make it with some time to spare. However her focus on ensuring the house was locked up tight and she was on time for the bus made her miss the pair of brown eyes watching her in the distance.

* * *

Ever a man of his word, Huey arrived at 6:30 exactly. Ever a man of perception, he noticed immediately that something wasn't right.

He moved through the house carefully, searching for even a hair out of place. He found trace of forced entry. Of a struggle. Or even an unusual happening. And somehow, this makes the feeling of dread wash over him and pull him under.

* * *

It was dark. In her haze, Jazmine realized that. But no matter how much she willed her mind to focus, it refused. She moved in and out of consciousness, darkness surrounding her, movement lulling her, and the faint sound of the piano dancing in her head.

* * *

'What's up Huey?' Cindy asked.

"Jazmine. Have you heard from her?"

The panic in her normally calm tone broke her own cheerful disposition.

'No. She's not home?'

"No. And she isn't answering her cell."

'Oh my God. Did she leave a note or anything?'

"Nothing."

'We're on the way.'

The second they hung up, Huey went out to the SUV parked some distance away. A familiar face rolled down the window as Huey approached. He opened his mouth to speak when Huey slammed his fist into his eye.

"Fuck! Hu-!"

"Where the fuck is she?" he roared. His tone was strong enough to pull the four occupant's attention back to him. They all leaned back a bit, watching his eyes become a dangerous, vibrant red. "Am I talkin' to my fuckin' self? WHERE. THE FUCK. IS SHE!?"

"Sir, we haven't moved and we saw no unusual activity."

"That's crazy. 'Cuz I think it's real fuckin' unusual that my girl ain't in my fuckin' house! That count as unusual to you?"

"Sir, we-"

"I want every fuckin' person you got out lookin' for her! NOW! And you better pray she's in the same fuckin' condition I left her in. And if not, yo families gone be rockin' yo faces on a fuckin' t-shirt."

He didn't give them time to respond. He made his way back to the house. Just as he opened his door again, his phone sounded. Just as quickly as hope bloomed, it died. He answered wordlessly.

* * *

It was almost soothing. The darkness. The music. The rocking. Was she in a car? She couldn't mind could barely stay focused or active long enough to process a thought.

But what she felt... The fear. The anxiety. The regret.

Those rang loud and clear, even when her mind wasn't awake to realize it.

* * *

'Grandad and Regina goin' around the neighborhood to see if anyone saw somethin'. Cin hittin' up spots she like to go to. Sarah took Alicia to tha station wit her. I'm bout to link wit tha head of security. See what them niggas got on that bitch that could help.'

"Aight," Huey repied, grateful for his brother's initiative.

'We gone find her bro. Alive.' He didn't give Huey a chance to doubt his words. He hung up.

* * *

Jazmine tried her best to feel her surroundings but found nothing was telling. She wasn't bound but the space she was in was incredibly small. Though she wasn't tall at all, the fit seemed tight. It was incredibly cold and hard. When she was jostled violently within her confines, she realized where she was.

* * *

Nothing was moving quickly enough for Huey. Thirty minutes and still, there was nothing. He found no clues in his home, Riley had found nothing they didn't already, and the police and security were coming up short.

And then Cindy called.

'She was at the mall,' she said quickly. 'She snuck out, took a bus into the city, and came into this clothing store in the mall. She went into the dressing room but no one saw her leave. They found her wallet in the dressing room she was using. She must have been taken out of the back door. They have an exit in their store that leads to the back of the mall.'

"Security footage?"

'They're pulling it for me now. But I don't think we need it to know who took her, Huey,' Cindy said.

Riley texted then, sending him an image of all of the places they'd spotted him before.

"I know where she at."

* * *

The car began to slow and Jazmine's mind began to clear, though she couldn't seem to find the strength needed to move. To get out.

So she forced her mind to focus. To remember. Leaving the house. Locking up tight. Making the bus. Grabbing a pretzel. Heading into her favorite store. Grabbing some clothes. Moving into a dressing room. But then... But then what?

Huey moved through traffic expertly, careful to avoid any near accidents. He was nearing his destination when Riley's car appeared behind him. And behind Riley was Cindy, moving quickly. They had no idea what his plans were or how much time they had.

* * *

And then... An image of Tom's unfamiliar eyes flashed in her mind as he stood behind her in the mirror. He covered her mouth and nose before she could scream, the cloth smelling of sweetness. Chloroform? He drugged her.

She felt her eyes fill with tears as the car came to a stop. She could smell water now. The rocking had ended, but the piano music continued to play.

She heard the car door open and shut and steps round to the trunk.

"I'm sorry, honey," she heard Tom say. "But the three of you refuse to see reason."

Suddenly and slowly she was moving again, but she was much too disoriented to fight. To yell. So she cried. Silently.

She thought of her mother. Cindy. Of Riley, Regina, and Grandad.

And then she thought of Huey and Alicia. And she prayed to God they knew how much she loved them. How much she wanted a normal life. To be Alicia's mother. Huey's wife. Make her mother a grandmother again. And give the same to Grandad and Regina. How she wished she had a child that adored her sister. And got into trouble with Uncle Riley. To have a house, a dog, a family, and adventure.

And as she felt the car tip over and crash against water, she prayed to God they could survive her loss.

* * *

Tom was fast, but not fast enough to avoid being seen. Police and security were hot on his heels.

* * *

Jazmine couldn't imagine it possible to get any colder. But as water began to touch her skin, she thought she would freeze before she drowned.

* * *

"Jazmine!" Huey couldn't have slammed on his breaks any harder. He just barely parked the car as he raced towards the dock's end to the car slipping beneath the surface.

* * *

Her tears fell harder now as she slipped further beneath the surface. Even as she tried to will her body to stay above the rising water, she was still low on remaining air.

* * *

Huey dove in without thought, willing himself to move faster. "No. Jazmine, please." And for the first time in a long time, he felt tears stinging his eyes. What if she was already...?

* * *

"I love you," she whispered to no one about everyone. And like the car, she was submerged.

* * *

Riley was right behind his brother, fear gripping his own heart. She had to be okay. She just had to. So together they dove beneath and moved quickly to release her. Riley tried to bust the truck while Huey tried the car, which had hit the relatively shallow bottom.

* * *

It hurt. It hurt so bad. Her lungs burned and her body ached. In her pain she forced her mind to think of her most beautiful moments. She wanted the last thing her mind to see to be just that; beautiful. She hadn't even noticed the jostling of the car around her. She'd already given up.

* * *

Nothing was working. They both swam to the top and dove back under. Sarah and Cindy were there now, holding on to Alicia and sobbing uncontrollably. Alicia didn't move. She didn't speak. She didn't cry. She only stared and trembled, despite being warm. Regina and Grandad held on to one another, sharing silent tears.

* * *

It was time now, Jazmine knew. She could no longer fight. So she let go. Let the pain and the darkness swallow her whole.

* * *

Just as Huey prepared to take another deep breath, he found the release for the trunk. He hit it once. Nothing. Twice. Nothing. Held it down. Nothing. He bashed it repeatedly. Begging it to free her. And even beneath the water's surface, the sound of it opening seemed to echo in his mind.

He swam around to help Riley. She wasn't alert. Wasn't breathing. Her skin seemed so pale and his lips blue. He grabbed her quickly and broke the surface.

"Oh my God!" Sarah sobbed.

Riley got up first and helped Huey up. Huey laid her flat and began to perform CPR.

"Come on baby," he said quietly, working as quickly and carefully as he could. She wasn't responding. He could feel tears burning his eyes. "Please don't leave me, Jazz. My moonlight. Please."

Still nothing. Sarah collapsed a Cindy joined her, a heartbreaking sob falling from her lips. A pain like no other gripped her heart as she watched her sister's lifeless body resting on the cold concrete.

"Please!" Huey said, not giving up. "Please. We need you."

Still nothing.

His movements slowed as tears fell from his eyes onto her cheeks. "No," he whispered.

One more try.

And her pale green eyes sprung open as she sat up, coughing the liquid from her lungs.

"Jazzy!" Cindy screamed, launching over to her in record time.

To weak to hold herself up, she leaned into Huey, who held her close.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair.

"No," she tried to say, but couldn't seem to get the words out. So he shushed her, urging her to rest.

They were surrounded by family in no time, all touching her. Needing to know she was still right there. It was Sarah who was the shaking voice to break the spell they were under.

"We need to get her to a hospital and get you boys into new close so you don't get sick."

* * *

Everyone drove in complete silence. Grandad and Regina got clothes for the boys while they got Jazmine admitted into the hospital.

Fortunately she wasn't under too long and they didn't see any lasting or even fatal signs. They did however suggest that they keep an eye on her as she was at freezing temperatures for some time. With some medicine and promise of a watchful eye, she was allowed to go home.

The police and security were waiting there. Once again, he slipped away, but with such a radical act, he left clues behind and a bad taste in the department's mouth. Media coverage allowed everyone to be aware of Tom, though Huey wasn't a fan.

They spoke with Jazmine for as long as Huey allowed. She recalled everything that she remembered and the rest was filled in. He instructed her to head up to bed. He'd be there in a minute. She did as told with no questions asked or even a look back. They didn't speak again until his door was quietly shut.

"I assure you that we are doing everything we can to find him, sir," an officer stated.

"And I assure you I'm doing the same," he promised. "And I need you to understand that if I find him first, no one will ever find him again."

They could only nod, understanding his rage.

Sarah came down his stairs some time after they left. She managed to get a still silent Alicia to sleep.

"She hasn't said a word," she said quietly.

"I know. But she will. We'll get through this," Huey promised.

"Thank you, Huey," she said after a moment of silence. Tears began falling from her eyes. "If she would have-" She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"But she didn't" he said, not wanting to recall those moments. "She's here. Safe. And we'll keep it that way at all cost."

Without thinking, he kissed her cheek. "I had them leave you the guest room closest to our room, okay?"

She nodded and gave him a watery smile before going to rest. He waited for her to shut the door before heading to bed himself.

* * *

She thought that there was no possible way she could be more hurt.

More disappointed.

More shocked.

But here she was, curled up in Huey's bed, hot tears trailing down her face.

Her own father... The look in his eyes as he willed her life to come to an end... Drugged her and tried to... She didn't recognize him. She couldn't after that.

She heard Huey open the door. Wordlessly he climbed into bed with her and pulled her into his arms. He, much like herself, was still trembling. He held her so close it was almost painful. But she didn't mind.

She was drowning, in emotions now. And thoughts. But for now, she'd allow him to pull her above the surface and into him.

* * *

Thank you all so much for your support, patience, and birthday wishes. It has been quite the month but I feel happy and excited.

I did publish my book. It's available on Amazon! It's called the Ghost of You by Dajah Israel. Naturally, you don't have to purchase but I wanted to share with you all because you gave me the courage to try for this. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you.

And if you haven't already, please check out A Story of Huey and Jazzy by Bulma's Ego. She was very nervous but I've really enjoyed what she's written so far. It's so sweet and a little sad but leaves room for hope of a positive ending. Enjoy it!

I also want to tell you how freaking much I miss you guys. I will be back to regularly scheduled programs. Uploading every Saturday. I am working on another project but my deadline isn't nearly as close.

You all are freaking amazing. I can't thank you enough and I can't wait for our weekly conversations!

I hope you liked this chapter and there's so much more to come. Much love.

Q. I.


	15. Broken Surface

What's Meant For You

She loved him when he let her in his home during the chicken epidemic at 10. She loved him at 16, when he swallowed his hatred and took her to homecoming. She loved him on the night of their graduation, when he spent all night worshiping her. She loved him when he left without a trace. She loved him when he didn't call, text, or email for five years.

And, fuck her, she loved him when he turned up out of nowhere, asking for her forgiveness.

Huey P. Freeman x Jazmine DuBois

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Family. Humor.

Rated M

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Broken Surface

JAZMINE WAS AWAKE BEFORE EVERYONE. This didn't surprise her at all. It was a traumatic and exhausting day for them. Something she would apologize for as soon as she could. But for now, she would enjoy the peace.

She made a cup of chamomile tea and settled on the couch, forcing her mind to be completely blank. And it worked. At least until a pair of tiny footsteps made their way to her.

She looked up in time to see Alicia round the corner and stare at her. At first, neither spoke, they simply took one another in. It was Jazmine who broke the silence.

"Will you come sit with me, my little love?" she asked. Alicia moved quickly, climbing up the couch and into her lap. They snuggled together.

"Are you okay?" Jazmine asked. Alicia shrugged. "A little confused?" She nodded. "Do you want to talk about it when Daddy wakes up?" She nodded again. "Do you want to help me make a nice, big breakfast for everyone?" She nodded again.

Jazmine pulled away enough to really take Alicia in. She felt tears burn her eyes. "I hope you know," she said slowly, "that I love you so much. And I would do anything for you. And I'm so sorry I scared you." A tear fell from her eye.

Alicia wiped it away, as Jazmine had done for her so many times since they met months ago. "I love you too."

Jazmine smiled at her. The first smile she wore since arriving to the mall yesterday. "Come on. We have a lot of people to feed."

* * *

Huey's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. The space where Jazmine slept was empty but slightly warm, and the smell of breakfast floated up into his bedroom. He made his way downstairs quickly.

Just as he had some weeks ago, Jazmine say in the kitchen with Alicia making breakfast together. But there was something so different from this moment than the one before. Something he couldn't quite identify.

He heard Sarah's quiet, familiar steps. She stood beside him, watching as well.

"I think they had a small talk," she said. He looked at her then with a raised brow. She released a small laugh. "There's an understanding there. The way she's listening and the way Jazmine watches over her. It looks just like me and my daughters."

With that, she left Huey's side and made her way into the kitchen. Jazmine offered her a small smile.

"Good morning, my loves," Sarah greeted. She gave each of them a kiss. "It's so nice of you two to get up and make breakfast for everyone."

"I figured we had some things to discuss, so we may as well do so over breakfast."

"That's very considerate of you."

Huey walked in then, watching the loves of his life working together. When Jazmine noticed him, she looked down at Alicia and then turned to her mother. She opened her mouth to speak but Sarah gave her that knowing smile before nodding her head towards Huey and moving to take over for the rest of breakfast.

Jazmine gave her a grateful look before taking Alicia's hand and heading towards Huey. He kissed her gently before picking Alicia up and kissing the top of her head. With Jazmine's small hand in his, he brought them back up to their bedroom.

He shut the door gently before setting Alicia down in the middle of the bed and sitting beside Jazmine so that they formed a triangle, able to look at one another. He allowed Jazmine to lead.

"I can imagine that you are very confused and have some questions. Whatever they are, you can ask, and I will answer them as best as I can, okay?" Alicia nodded. "Take your time."

And she did. Despite her young age, she was highly intelligent and keen on the emotions around her. Huey imagined that she'd never forget the image of him pulling Jazmine out of the water and begging her to come back. Of her cold, pale, lifeless body as she rested on the freezing concrete. She didn't shed a tear, but Huey guessed that she went into shock when everyone began to panic.

"What happened?" she asked simply.

Jazmine took a deep breath as more tears stung her eyes. Huey took her hand and she used it as a lifeline. As her strength.

"I went to get a present for Daddy, even though I wasn't supposed to. While I was out, my father found me and took me away. He was very angry and wanted to take it out on me, Granny, and Ti Ti Cindy. But luckily your daddy found me on time and he didn't take me away,"

"Why is he angry?"

Jazmine took a moment to think. "To be honest, little love, I'm not really sure. But he's been very angry for a very long time. Longer than you've been around for."

She seemed to process this information. "Did they catch him and put him away?"

"No," Huey answered. "But Daddy is going to make sure he never tried to hurt any of us again."

She nodded, still looking to be in thought.

"Don't leave alone," she said to Jazmine.

"I won't. Ever again," she promised. She looked between the two of them. "I love you two more than anything. And I'm so sorry I scared you."

Her voice broke and more tears fell. Alicia climbed into her lap and Huey held them both close.

"I almost never saw you again," she sobbed. "I was so scared. I just kept praying you knew how much I loved you. That you know how strong I'd need you to be if-"

"But it didn't," Huey interrupted, fighting the lump in his own throat. "And it won't. I'm right here."

They stayed like that for some time, holding one another. It wasn't until Huey heard the tale tell signs of his family waking that he spoke.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get cleaned up. We have a lot to get through today."

* * *

By the time they made it down, breakfast was on the table and everyone was sitting, watching them.

Jazmine took a moment to take in the scene before her. This was her family. Complete, for now, and beautiful. She waited her entire life for these moments and she almost lost it all.

She could feel her eyes burning again. And though she tried to control it, she couldn't stop her sob.

"I'm so sorry!" she choked out.

Cindy was up in no time flat and quickly wrapped her arms around her sister.

"It's okay, Jazzy. His insanity isn't your fault. There was no way you could have known he was watching you then. Or even that he would go so far," she said. She pulled away and wiped her sister's eyes. "But now that you do, please never leave alone again, okay? I can't... I really don't think I would survive without you."

Jazmine pulled her now crying sister into a tight hug. "I love you so much, Cin. My sister. Everything I dreamed of. I'm so sorry I scared you."

"I love you too," she said.

They pulled away and shared a smile.

"Why don't you sit down, Pumpkin?" Grandad offered gently. "We all should have a good talk."

They took their seats and waited patiently. Regina began speaking first.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that you have no idea how happy we are that you are here. Not just here, but here and okay. So many things could have happened but we are so incredibly blessed to be sitting here with you right now."

"Amen," Grandad said.

"An we ain't gone let no shit like dat happen again," Riley chimed in. "It's on sight wit dat nigga." Jazmine gave him a small smile.

"We've been trying to work as hard as we can to get this done and have a conclusion be reached without too much being involved. I understand now that this approach isn't getting us anywhere."

Just then, the doorbell chimed. Huey stood wordlessly to get it. He returned with the head of security and two other men. They were offered two spare seats along the wall as Huey returned to his position at the head of the table.

"Everyone will be included in every detail of the investigation."

The only ones who didn't seem shocked were Huey, Riley, Grandad, and Alicia, who wasn't entirely sure what that meant.

"Sir..." the head began.

He ignored him for now. "Everyone will offer every bit of information they have that can assist us in concluding this matter once and for all."

"Sir, I'm really not sure this is a good idea."

Huey remained calm, anticipating this reaction and also understanding why it was so.

"I understand your thought process but our current path brought us entirely too close to a loss we couldn't recover from."

"There would be so much to cover."

"We have nothing but time."

"And the things we would reveal..."

"Should come to the light."

"This could really be difficult t-"

"Dat nigga almost killed my sista!" Riley snapped suddenly, standing up out of his seat and leaning over the table. All but Huey watched him with astonished eyes. "No fuck dat. He _did_ kill her. Bein' in tha dark ain't did shit but put her in danger. It ain't happenin' again. So you do what my brotha say or we find some niggas who will."

Jazmine seemed to be the most astonished. She'd always known in the back of her mind that Riley loved her. She'd never been sure just how much. But it felt amazing to feel so cared for and protected. She smiled at him gently as he continued to glare.

The head cleared his throat. "Of course."

Riley remained in place for a beat longer before taking his seat. He shifted his calm gaze to his brother, who seemed to be sending a message in a way the others couldn't understand. It was a moment before Huey spoke again.

"Before we begin with what we know, I think Sarah should tell us what it is she's been keeping to herself."

Everyone but Huey and Riley turned wide eyes on Sarah. She looked nervous.

"Huey.."

"I understand your intentions behind what you did. And I know that some things are better kept with you until the grave. But Thomas almost stole something very precious to us. In trying to protect them, you're protecting him and making it that much easier to put them in a compromising position. They're strong girls. They can handle it."

"What is he talking about, Mom?" Jazmine asked.

Sarah took a deep breath. "Your inheritance," she said simply. "Some of it was supposed to go to your father but he was ex-communicated from the family just before you were born."

Jazmine took a moment to swallow this information. She thought back to the summers only her and her mother would venture to Italy to see his parents. He was always busy working or claimed to take trips to see them on his own.

"But he always said he..."

"He lied," Sarah said. "I'm not sure where he went exactly, but he never went to Italy. At least, not to see them."

Jazmine seemed to take in this information.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Why was he ex-communicated? Why did no one tell me?" Jazmine thought back to the journal her grandmother left. They recalled tales of her father in his childhood but she mostly spoke of her grandfather and Huey. She noticed then how unusual it was that she had more stories about Sarah then Thomas. But she was so caught up in Huey to think twice about it.

Sarah didn't answer right away. She looked to Huey with tears stinging her bright, sea foam eyes. She inhaled sharply, trying not to cry out as her mind took her back to a moment years ago.

"The last trip we took to Italy together was when I was a few months pregnant with you... Your grandparents believed your father tried to kill you."

The silence that followed was deafening. Jazmine swallowed.

"I'm sorry... What?"

"We had no way to prove that he tried," she answered quickly. "It's just..." She shook her head, tears falling. "I tripped but he was right there. When I settled at the bottom of the stairs, I just remember him staring down at me. But then everything went black and when I came to again, he seemed to worried. But it was too late. They made him leave and had me stay there."

"So you were apart up until I was born?" she whispered, her eyes darting about as she tried to wrap her brain around what her mother was telling her.

"Longer," she whispered. "I stayed in Italy with you until you were almost ten months old."

"What?"

"He called every single day. Wrote letters. Sent emails. Videos. Swore up and down that he would never. That he was in shock and didn't know what to do."

Jazmine only stared blankly. She almost didn't register Cindy's hand on her arm.

"I believed him. And I went back home. The second he saw you, he was a different person. All he wanted to do was be around you. He took weeks off of work to spend time with you. He changed you, stayed up with me, fed you. Of course I didn't trust him completely, so he wasn't alone with you until I felt you were old enough to articulate if something went wrong."

Jazmine remembered that day. She was seven. For weeks her mother taught her how to dial 9-1-1, how to defend herself despite her size, and how to lock and escape from certain areas. She didn't think at the time that the person she was protecting her from was her father.

"What made you stay?" There was no judgement in her voice. Only barely there curiosity. Huey watched Jazmine closely for any alarming signs.

"I loved your father. And I believed that during that time, he loved you. But your father had a past he didn't often speak on. Secrets that I suppose your grandmother took to her grave." Only Riley noticed the small shift in Huey's gaze.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Then what happened? What made him flip when we were teenagers?"

"I wish I could tell you. Maybe the stress of work. Seeing you grow old. I don't know. But he slowly began losing himself..."

A silence followed.

"And then Cindy came," Huey offered.

She looked at him before looking down at her hands.

"Yes. My Cindy came. And he wasn't too happy about it."

Cindy scoffed.

"I couldn't let her stay with her parents. They were negligent. Idiotic. They were terrible people. And they treated her horribly."

Sarah looked at Cindy, who had tears in her eyes. Cindy swallowed and gave her a small nod, telling her to continue.

"They were going to use Cindy to build connections when they got older. Like some lowly creature." Riley tensed beside her. "And I wouldn't allow it. I told them exactly what I thought of them. Told them that all of their dirty secrets would come to light if they didn't give her to me. Forever."

Sarah gave Cindy a meaningful look. "The only time I've ever felt the way I did when I signed those papers was when Jazmine was born. You two are my everything. There is nothing in this world I am more proud of than being your mother."

Cindy swiped away a stray tear and gave her a watery smile.

"Unfortunately, Tom didn't feel the same way. He thought I should just let them hurt you. And we fought. And fought. And fought about it. He began to blame so much of his misguided behavior on Cindy.

"And one day, it went too far."

Tears fell so freely from Sarah it seemed as if they would never stop.

"It was late at night," Sarah said. "You two were dead to the world. Jazmine and Huey were close to graduation and you and Riley were doing so well for your basketball teams. You spent the night celebrating. Tom and I had been going at it all day and I almost begged you two to stay with the Freemans but you refused."

"I remember that," Cindy said softly.

"Me too," Jazmine seconded. "He'd been acting too increasingly strange. We didn't feel comfortable leaving you alone with him all night."

Sarah shook my head. "I wish you would have. Because he got entirely too close to Cindy..."

"What are you talking about?"

"That night he tried to go into your room and drag you back to your parents. Pay them to take you back and do whatever they wanted to and with you. He tried to get to your door but I fought with all that I had to keep it from happening. Unfortunately, he pushed me back and against the bedroom dresser. The sharp metal ends stabbed into my back and cut along eight inches over my spine."

The only mouths that didn't fall open were Sarah's and Huey's, though the disappointment and disgust was evident in his eyes.

"He saw how badly I was bleeding and changed his entire tune. He helped me clean up, bandaged and tended to my wounds, and he promised me that he would leave you be. That was the day I decided that as soon as I could, we were going to leave. I just needed Cindy to graduate and I was taking my kids and getting the fuck out of there.

"But as you know, just before she graduated, he snapped. The rest is history."

"Oh my God," Jazmine breathed. "Mom... why did you feel like you had to carry all of that alone?"

"They were painful memories that can't be undone," she said. "But if it can help keep my children safe, then I'll give you every bit of information I have."

The girls were out of their seat and surrounding their mother in no time. They held on to one another like this day would be the last chance they had.

"Thank you for sharing, Sarah," Huey said. "It's important for us to not only understand his behaviors but also to understand just how far he would go and what he would sacrifice in the long run."

The men nodded their heads.

"Not that we know this, I want to make sure you're aware that we're ramping up security. We have people combing through the cities of Maryland. We haven't found anything solid but every lead we have, we'll be following. With this last stunt, he's left behind evidence such as receipts items used to aid his wrongdoings. And now that his face is all over the state, it'll make it incredibly hard for him to hide out. That being said, we're missing something I believe will help us to understand why he's behaving in such a way, which can in turn help us to understand his mindset, find a pattern, and hopefully pinpoint him and find out his end game."

"How do you plan on doing that? The reasoning should be buried with his parents," Sarah said.

"That's not entirely true," he said. "The answers are in Italy, but I believe them to be far from buried."

Jazmine raised a brow. "What are you talking about Huey?"

"In the conversations had with your grandmother, there was a subject she didn't touch on often; Tom. But once she told me that should I ever need answers or help, to return "home to Italy". I would always find the answers there."

"What makes you think that's what she was talking about?"

"Timing," he said simply. "I'd been going there for some time at that point, but it was only after a vague conversation regarding her son that she looked me in my eyes and told me that I would find what I was looking for there."

"So you're going to Italy?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, we're going to Italy."

* * *

Jazmine hated that she had to give herself pep talks now before getting into the shower. Once a lover of water, it now made her stomach flip. But after a very long day of crying, talking, and planning, she needed it.

"Can I join you?" Huey asked from behind her.

"Please," she breathed. She could hear him strip down before he swept past her, taking her hand and pulling her into the shower with him. The hot water was much more inviting when she was pressed against the hard lines of his body.

She rested her head against his chest with her face turned away from the stream. The water still spilled over them quite a bit.

"How are you feeling?"

She didn't answer right away.

"Tired."

"That's understandable," he said. "But we'll get through this."

"Do you promise?"

"I do," he said. "Before you know it, you'll be married with a dog, another little one, and another on the way."

This made her giggle. "That sounds like a lot of children."

"I want a starting five," he mused. She laughed a bit harder before looking up at him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

He bent down and captured her lips in a kiss. He could feel that familiar desire tug within his stomach.

"Huey," she moaned against his mouth. "I need to feel you."

Not breaking their kiss, he bent down and hooked his arms around her legs so that her legs draped across the bend of his arms and his large hands were still able to roam along her back. She moaned when her harden nipples pressed against his chest.

She pulled away just enough to look into his eyes. He adjusted so that his dick was pressed up against his stomach before pulling her against it. She gasped as her clit touched the hard, warm surface of him. Slowly, he moved her up and down along his length and she rolled her hips in time with him.

"Fuck," he whispered against her lips. "You feel so good."

She held him tighter in response.

Their gasps and moans were lost in the steam as they moved slowly against one another, sharing kisses and sweet nothings.

"I'm so close," she breathed into him.

"Cum for me. Cum with me."

She pressed harder and rolled her hips just right, moaning his name as her release found her and his cum covered her stomach and slipped between him and her weeping core.

They breathed heavily together. He had yet to let her down.

"I won't let anyone take you from me," he promised.

"I know," she said. "We were meant for a lifetime together."

They bathed quickly and crawled into bed naked. Huey held her all night and she held fast to him. Find sleep was far from simple, but having one another made the anxiety in their minds seem far away.

* * *

Thank you guys again for rocking with me. I'm so happy you enjoy it. I am releasing a day early as I do have quite a day ahead of me tomorrow so I hope you enjoy. Please continue to read and review and I really, really hope you liked this chapter.

Thick Black Girl: Thank you so much for always commenting. I really can't begin to tell you how encouraging it is to see.

Bulma's Ego: You're my dog! You know that. Love seeing your comments and I love reading your fiction. 3

Guest: I love comments and I love questions. So sorry for any confusion you faced. As far as the police; you encounter all kinds of them. Some who love the people they protect, some who just collect a paycheck, some who are truly human, and some who would plant evidence on a person. Huey happened across some who understand his girlfriend was almost just brutally murdered by her father. Just officers who understand a human reaction. As for the missing report, who is that in relation to? Tom is still missing so the investigation was ongoing. If you mean Jazmine, that was closed when they tracked her down. If you mean Huey, they never filed a missing report for him. If you are talking about something else entirely, please let me know so that I can make sure everything makes sense for you. Thank you again for taking the time to even read this, let alone comment and actually be interested. It means so much to me.

It has been dark as fuck. Not going to lie. So we are going to have some brighter and more romantic days ahead. Thank you again for rocking with me. Love you guys. See you in the next chapter.


	16. Lie In Wait

What's Meant For You

She loved him when he let her in his home during the chicken epidemic at 10. She loved him at 16, when he swallowed his hatred and took her to homecoming. She loved him on the night of their graduation, when he spent all night worshiping her. She loved him when he left without a trace. She loved him when he didn't call, text, or email for five years.

And, fuck her, she loved him when he turned up out of nowhere, asking for her forgiveness.

Huey P. Freeman x Jazmine DuBois

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Family. Humor.

Rated M

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Lie in Wait

THERE WAS A FEELING. One that overcame her the second she set foot on the ground in Italy. It was breathtaking. Indescribable. Beautiful.

And now, it was nowhere to be found.

She promised to make Thomas pay for the joy he stole.

"It's beautiful here," Cindy spoke softly beside her.

Jazmine turned to her sister and watched the sadness in her soft blue eyes as she took in the city before her. Since their talk, it had been almost impossible to keep them too far away from one another.

She promised to make Thomas pay for the fear he instilled.

"When this is over, we'll come back and we can truly enjoy the beauty of this country," she promised.

"You'll enjoy it this time as well," Huey said, walking up behind them. Jazmine tossed him a confused glance.

"But we're here t-"

"I know, moonlight," he said quietly. "But I won't let him tarnish the beauty of this place for you. Ever."

It was then that Jazmine realized that his statement was for him as much as it was for her. This was his safe haven. Alicia's safe haven. The one place they had to count on when they couldn't turn to anyone else.

She began to feel that feeling again. The magic that she couldn't find anywhere else.

"Of course," she replied, giving him a small smile. "Let's get everyone to the manor."

* * *

The drive there was quiet, with Alicia still sleeping following the flight.

The air was filled with the obvious fear and tension - fear of what they would find and what they would return home to.

But the beauty of it all was too grand to ignore. The manor resided far within the countryside, allowing the best views of old architecture, clear skies, and valleys of lush greenery and vineyards.

Jazmine willed her anxiety to take a backseat as she held fast to that little bit of magic she'd felt earlier.

It wasn't hard as she recalled childhood summers roaming the fields, eating meals she missed through the year, and the warmth that her grandmother exuded. And when the manor came into view, tears began to sting her eyes.

Huey placed a hand on her thigh, rubbing his thumb gently back and forth.

She laughed a bit, recalling that just like all the years before, she arrived while the skies were warm. And after the most terrifying winter of her life, she invited the comforting spring.

"This place..." Cindy whispered as they pulled into the round-a-bout. "This is so beautiful."

"Thank you," Jazmine replied. She'd made sure that the house was tended to in her absence. She'd only been back once since her grandmother's passing. To lay her to rest. She couldn't stomach coming back. And though she hadn't anticipated such a reason for her return, she was happy that she was here now.

They took their time getting settled in. Though Jazmine, Huey, and Sarah were familiar with their surroundings, seeing the astonishment on everyone's faces was something to behold.

"I think that before we get to the inevitable, we should take a tour and enjoy some lunch, yes?" Jazmine offered.

With everyone in agreement, she showed them around - the priceless artwork, skillful architecture, the vast gardens and vineyard, the fountains and pools, and even her grandmother's memorial. Once they were done, she took everyone to their respective rooms - Sarah sharing a conjoining room/bathroom with Alicia - and took Huey up to their bedroom.

Having the master, the room was large with a gorgeous en suite bathroom and a balcony overlooking the grounds. Jazmine stepped out onto it and inhaled deeply. Huey came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"I want to take you somewhere beautiful before we leave," he stated. She turned in his arms and kissed him soundly.

"After we get answers, we'll make this memorable."

With a few kisses shared, they made their way down to the foyer, where everyone was waiting.

"Any idea where we should go?" Sarah asked once she saw her daughter.

"Greta's," she replied without hesitation. "They have the best sandwiches and she has a lot of vegetarian options."

A smile spread over Sarah's face. "Goodness, I don't remember the last time we've been there."

"Me either. Greta may not even recognize us anymore," Jazmine joked.

A joke quite far from the truth.

"oh mio Dio gentile!" the older woman cried, racing around the counter and wrapping Jazmine up in her arms. "La mia bambina!"

Jazmine couldn't fight the joy she felt as she hugged the older woman back. She smelled sweet and warm, just like she did when Jazmine was younger.

"Ciao zietta. Come stai?" she asked.

Greta pulled away and looked into Jazmine's eyes. Her own dark eyes were filled with tears and her olive skin was tinted red.

"I'm good, sweetheart. How are you? I've missed you so much!" Despite her thick accent, Jazmine understood her perfectly.

"I'm good, auntie. I've missed you too. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to see you." She waved Jazmine off.

"You're here now," she said. She turned her attention to everyone else. "And you've brought company. Sarah! Oh my goodness, is it my birthday?"

She let Jazmine go to wrap the beaming woman in a tight hug. "My beautiful girls. Oh Gino just ran to the store but he'll only be a minute. Sit, sit so I can feed you and meet your friends."

Huey raised a brow but said nothing while everyone else sat back with small, shy smiles. Jazmine shared a grin with her mother, excited to see everyone meet the cheerful storm that was Greta.

"Zietta, I'd like you to meet everyone," Sarah said. She reached for Cindy first. "This is my little girl, Cindy. We were able to adopt her just a few years ago."

Greta pulled Cindy into a tight hug, which she returned shyly. "It's so nice to meet you honey. Call me zietta, yes?"

"Yes," she replied. "Thank you."

Greta pulled away and pat her cheek affectionately.

"Next to Cin are Robert and Regina, very good family friends. And the little girl in Regina's arms is my granddaughter, Alicia."

Again, she passed out hugs, throwing a curious look at Sarah, who only smiled. "So nice to meet you all."

"And Riley, Cindy's boyfriend."

"Oh, handsome one I see. Trouble," she joked, pulling him into a hug. Jazmine could have sworn his cheeks tinted red as he carefully hugged her in return.

"And this is Riley's older brother, Alicia's father, and Jazmine's boyfriend, Huey."

Greta took her time taking him in. It felt like an eternity before she gave him a bright smile.

"Sei il ragazzo dolce di cui ho sentito parlare così tanto," she said. He raised a brow, which only made her smile wider. "Grazie." There was a ghost of a smile that tugged at his lips.

Greta whirled around to face everyone. "Let's get you all fed!"

And that's exactly what she did. She closed down and fed them as much as she could. When Jazmine tried to pay, she refused, though her and Huey managed to give much more than the meal was worth.

They talked and laughed caught up as much as they could, finding even further joy when Greta's husband, Gino returned. Always good-natured and family oriented, he had a way of making everyone present feel welcomed.

But eventually the food slowed and the merriment with it. Greta, as Jazmine expected, knew she wasn't just here for a visit.

"Okay," she said gently, gathering everyone's attention. "Does someone want to tell me why you all are really here?"

The change in the air was instant, though no one spoke immediately.

"Thomas," Huey said finally.

Greta and Gino exchanged knowing glances before turning back to the group.

"We hoped this day wouldn't come," Gino said, his gruff voice sounding much more grave.

"What are you talking about, zio?" Jazmine asked, leaning forward.

Gino looked at Sarah sadly before returning his attention to Jazmine.

"When your mother was pregnant with you, all she craved was Greta's famous chicken sandwich and my dumpling soup. So, as you can imagine, she was here every chance she got. It was because of your mother that we got to know Thomas a little better."

Jazmine looked confused. "But I thought you and my grandmother were long time friends. You met before my father was even born."

"We were. But when your grandparents got dual citizenship, so much of that time was spent in the states, making sure your father could have a future. They returned after they set him up for college. Since he was gone so often, we had no real time with him."

"And then mom started coming..."

Greta nodded. "You know you remind me so much of her at that age. She was a ray of sunshine. So kind, eager to learn, and ready for adventure. So when I met Thomas again in his younger years, he didn't seem like someone who was meant for her. Hell, he didn't seem like he could be Sophia and Armani's kid."

"Do you remember what you told me, zio?" Sarah asked. The look in his eyes suggested that he did. "His eyes tell secrets his lips can't. To always be watchful of his eyes. I should have listened to you."

"If you did, we wouldn't have, Jazmine," he said. "For that, I'm happy you didn't."

"What made you tell her that?" Jazmine asked.

"Thomas always seemed... squirrel-like. Strange and fearful. But there were moments where he found himself slipping. Moments where his eyes seemed almost sinister. He offset me. But again, I didn't know the kid. And as much as she felt like it, Sarah wasn't my daughter. All I could do was warn her."

"Did you ever question why she stayed here with me and Thomas didn't?"

"No. We knew that if she wanted to tell us, she would," Greta said. "And we weren't opposed to you two staying here in Italy forever. I wasn't pleased when she told us she was leaving. Going back to the states to be with Thomas. But she promised to make sure we saw you often, which we did until you all got a bit older. But she help me make an account online so that I always knew you were okay."

"Did my grandma ever talk to you about Thomas? Or about mom staying here?"

"She didn't talk about him much. But she did express concern about your mother leaving to go be with him. It unsettled her greatly. Unfortunately, she never told us why," Gino replied.

"Sophia told us that the answers would be here in Italy," Huey replied. "How true do you think that is?"

The sadness in Greta's eyes was enough to unsettle Huey. "If she promised you that they would be here, they will be. But knowing that she needed you all the way out here to find it means that whatever it is, it's far from good."

* * *

The ride back to the manor was completely silent. Not even Alicia made a peep. It wasn't until they were inside that Cindy broke the silence.

"How do we know what to look for?" she asked. "This place is beautiful. Like a museum. How are supposed to find something that...?"

"Taints it," Sarah completed. "I don't know sweetie."

"Did she say anything at all before about what it may be?"

"Not really. The most I've honestly ever seen her truly interact with Thomas was when I fell. She screamed at him, demanded he leave immediately. No matter how much he pleaded, she refused to listen. She was by my side and taking care of me every single day but never mentioned him unless I did. And when I did, she was careful with her words. Evasive almost."

Huey and Riley exchanged glances but said nothing.

"How about we all shower up and take a nap for right now, yes? It was quite the trip and we could use the energy and fresh minds when we start the search," Regina offered.

Everyone agreed, going to their rooms to shower and climb into bed. Huey let Jazmine shower before him. When she emerged in one of his old shirts, he was going over paperwork that was spread out all over their bed.

"Go shower, Huey," she instructed gently. "We can look at everything when we wake up."

He stopped shuffling through papers and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and stood in his silent comfort for a moment before he went to shower.

She cleaned off the bed - careful to keep things organized - before climbing in and waiting for Huey. As exhausted as her body was, her mind refused to allow her rest. She stared blankly, lost in thought. She didn't even realize that Huey was out of the shower until he was climbing into bed with her. Instinctively that wrapped around one another.

"Quiet your mind, Jazmine," he spoke quietly.

"I can't," she replied. "No matter how I try to dice this, I can't win. If we find nothing then our chances of bringing him down for good or lower. And if we do catch him there will always be something floating in my mind, trying to understand. But if we do find something, then I'll know how he became a monster."

"I wish I had the words for you, Jazmine," he said. "I'm sorry that things became what they became."

She didn't respond immediately. "Thank you for coming back," she whispered. "I wouldn't have survived this without you."

He made her look at him. "You're the reason I'm here. I promise you that coming home to you is what kept me going."

She responded with a kiss; slow, sensual, and passionate. When she pulled away, she snuggled back into him.

"I love you, Huey Freeman."

He held her tighter as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Jazmine was happy to see that there was still daylight when she woke, but she knew the sun would be setting soon.

She shifted and sighed, stretching as best as she could with Huey holding her gently from behind.

He shifted beside her, slipping a hand beneath her shirt and running it along the length of her side and stomach.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked quietly.

"No," was her immediate answer. "But I'm ready to put an end to this."

He kissed the back of her neck before they both got out of bed, dressed, and headed out to find everyone.

Voices led them to the kitchen, where everyone sat together. When Alicia saw them, she crawled out of Sarah's lap and made her way to Huey, who picked her up quickly. She hid her face in his neck, still tired despite her nap.

"We were trying to figure out what it is we could possibly look for that would tell us anything about Thomas," Sarah spoke gently.

"It could be another journal," Cindy offered.

"Maybe pics," Riley offered.

"A video?" asked Granddad.

"Documents," Huey stated.

"Either way, it's probably something that requires some digging," Jazmine said. "Leave nothing beyond the realm of possibility."

"Then we should look for different things," Huey said. "Granddad and Regina should look for any old home videos. Cindy and Riley can look through some old photo albums and for any journals. Sarah, if you can look around the house for anything you remember that strikes you as odd at all, that could be helpful. Jazmine and I can try to find any legal documentation we can find. Maybe we can find something worth noting."

They all agreed and went to look for anything they could find, Sarah taking Alicia with her.

The words shared were those of need. An exchange of information. The tension was easily felt through the entire house as they searched for what they were looking for.

Jazmine and Huey for documents. Cindy and Riley found videos and full journals. Robert and Regina found seemingly endless piles of photo albums. And Sarah and Alicia stumbled upon places she's never seen before. Still, it was nothing worth pause.

Until an hour into their search. When Sarah found a room that had once always been unlocked. And today it wasn't. Robert and Regina found a much smaller album that wasn't quite like the rest. Riley paused on an image in a video that left him speechless just as Cindy gasped as the words on a journal page. And Jazmine... Jazmine found a collection of documents she's never imagined she'd see before, bundled with a picture that made her shoot up and head to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach.

Huey picked up what she dropped, his hard eyes focusing on the three particular pieces that stood out.

A birth certificate. The same day as Thomas' with a completely different name. A death certificate dated 14 years down to the date and time of the birth certificate. And a picture of hard, wooden stairs covered in blood.

* * *

I would like to begin by thanking you all for your patience. There's been a lot happening in my life and it's been a little difficult. Though I thought about writing every single day, I just couldn't. I hope you understand and I hope this chapter was something you all love.

Thank you all for your beautiful comments. I love reading them all.

I look forward to continuing. I just ask that you be patient with me for now. I promise to continue to make an effort.

Q. I.


	17. Bare

What's Meant For You

She loved him when he let her in his home during the chicken epidemic at 10. She loved him at 16, when he swallowed his hatred and took her to homecoming. She loved him on the night of their graduation, when he spent all night worshiping her. She loved him when he left without a trace. She loved him when he didn't call, text, or email for five years.

And, fuck her, she loved him when he turned up out of nowhere, asking for her forgiveness.

Huey P. Freeman x Jazmine DuBois

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Family. Humor.

Rated M

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Bare

SARAH GENTLY PUSHED THE DOOR open and was surprised at what she found. It was a room. A child's room. A room she knew did not belong to Thomas.

"Oh my God," she mumbled.

It was simple, with little touches of personality. She noticed quickly that there was also a walker and a small wheelchair off to the corner.

"Oh my God," she mumbled again, wide eyes taking in the room. She moved to step into it.

"Ma! Jazmine! You gotta come see this!" she heard Cindy call.

Sarah kept the door open but moved to find her daughter. There was a pit in her stomach that seemed to deepen with every step she took. She worked hard not to squeeze down on Alicia's hand.

She made it to Cindy just as Huey and a very ill Jazmine did, followed closely by Robert and Regina. They saw the screen at the same time. The image there was of a smiling face that greatly favored Thomas, but had very clear differences.

"My guess is cerebral palsy," Huey stated.

"I found a room," Sarah said, her voice sounding far away. "A child's room. With a walker and a wheelchair." Huey kept his eyes on Sarah but pulled Jazmine close to his body. "How could...? I mean he... Where...? Oh my God..."

"Jazmine and I found something in the documents," Huey said carefully. "Theo DuBois. Thomas' twin brother."

Sarah released Alicia's hand and went to sit down. Her mind began to swim as she did her best to make sense of it all.

"Where is he?" she asked finally, staring blankly ahead.

"He was pronounced passed on his 14th birthday, to the minute," Huey answered. "I can't say for sure but... I believe it may have happened at the same set of stairs that made you stay in Italy."

Sarah turned several shades of green.

"So are we all sayin' what we think we sayin'?" Riley asked as he looked around.

"I can't be sure of anything until we've done the proper research," he said. "How she managed to keep the loss of a child a secret while still providing another with an incredibly privileged life is beyond me. But we'll find the truth and use it to take care of Thomas."

All eyes moved to Jazmine then, who'd been silent for some time now. Huey felt her quivering. He rubbed a large hand up and down her back.

"I have an uncle," she said. "I had an uncle. And he... Thomas, he..." She took a few deep breaths, closing her eyes as a familiar stinging prickled. She opened her eyes again and looked at Huey. "Tell me what to do. What to look for. I want him gone, Huey. Before he can steal anything else away from me."

He rested his lips against her forehead for a brief moment before standing tall again, authority pouring from his stance. "We need records. Hospital records, news reports, anything we can find that has his name on it. His grave, we need to find that as well. The hospital where he did his check-ups may be helpful. If we can find an obituary, that would likely help as well. Additionally, we need to find everything we can on Thomas. Did he make a statement? Did he live anywhere else for any period of time? Was he encouraged to seek counselling following the event? And finally, we need to talk to Greta and Gino. There's no fucking way they don't know anything at all about Theo. The question for them is why did they choose to keep it a secret."

* * *

Jazmine and Huey didn't sleep that night. They sat awake together, going through everything they found. Once they had that to go on, it became easier to know what kind of questions needed to be asked.

They found old bills and records from Theo's hospital stays in a larger city not too far from where they were. They also found that heavy donations were still being made to the hospital, addressed specifically for a wing for those who struggle with cerebral palsy. Huey made arrangements for them to visit tomorrow after they spoke with Greta and Gino.

It wasn't until nearly four in the morning that Jazmine released a tired sigh.

"We should try to get some rest," he said. She made a noise that signified she understood but made no move to lie down.

"Jazmine," he said gently but firmly, making her look at him. "Enough."

"Huey, I-"

"Come here," he said, his voice still low and gentle. She hesitated before getting up and going over to his side of the bed. Once she was close enough, he pulled her to stand between his legs.

"This keeps getting farther and farther out of control, Huey," she said. "He tried to kill me. He tried to hurt my mother. And Cindy. My mother for the second and third time. And now... Theo? And nobody said anything." She was beginning to panic.

"Jazmine-"

"I can't let him take anyone from me. I have a family I have to protect and I have no idea how or what the fuck I'm doing!"

"Jazmine..."

"He has a history of doing fuck up shit that's older than me. He got me! He attacked my mother with my daughter in the house! And Cindy! He has some crazy, fucked up vendet-!

Huey buried a hand in her hair and brought her lips to his. Hungrily. Her shock gave way to the warmth that moved through her and she moaned against his lips and melted into his pace. She wasn't sure how long he's kissed her but when he pulled away she was dazed.

"First of all; you're right. This is getting more intense. And I'm sorry that this is all just coming to a head But everyone who can answer for it, will. I promise," he began. "Secondly; I know that you don't know what you're doing. You shouldn't be experienced in bullshit like this. But I am. And so is Riley. And so is Granddad. We'll make sure you're safe. You, your mother, your sister," he smirked, "and your daughter."

Confusion flitted across her face before her eyes widened. "Oh my God. Huey I-"

He silenced her with another kiss, much more innocent. "We'll wait to talk to her about it when this is settled. But thank you."

She watched his eyes for a moment more before leaning forward and kissing him. She worked her lips against his slowly, deepening it as she climbed into his lap, straddling him.

His hands roamed over her bare thighs before slipping beneath her - his - shirt and forcing it over her head. He was pleased to find that she wore nothing but a pair of very thin, black lace panties. He groaned in appreciation before trailing his lips down her throat.

She sighed his name before reaching between them and into his shorts, freeing his length. She began to stroke him just as he pulled a nipple into his mouth.

"Huey," she pleaded, pressing him against her slick panties and grinding against him. She moved her panties to the side and lined him up with her, trying to sink down on him. She only took his head in when he gripped her hips.

"Jazmine," he hissed, eyes closed as he focused on not forcing his hips up. "We can't..."

"I want to feel you," she breathed, taking his face between her hands and making him face her. He opened his eyes to see the desire and desperation dancing in her. His grip lessened a bit, as if in a trance. When she slipped a bit farther down, both of their lips parted. "Please don't make me stop Huey."

"Jazmine, I-" She sank all the way down, gasping as the pain and undeniable pleasure overtook her.

Huey's tight grip returned and he looked almost pained. Every inch of him begged him to flip her over and pump into her until she milked him for all he had, directly into her womb. She felt so good. So much better than his imagination could construct. She was hot. Tight. And so _wet_. All for him.

But his mind knew better. Knew better than to allow her to have this moment when her mind was foggy, everyone is on edge, and darkness is still looming over them with no end in sight.

So he flipped her over and they both groaned at the new angle. He pulled out of her before lining up with her clit and rubbing his length along her slit.

"Huey," she moaned, part in pleasure and part in disappointment.

"Must you test my resolve so often?" he groaned, loving his slickness but missing the feel of being inside her.

"Huey I want to feel it inside," she moaned, tilting her hips and nearly taking him again. He used one hand to balance himself and the other to pin her hips to the bed. He was close, and the erratic tensing in her stomach let him know that she was close too.

"I want to give you something special, pretty girl," he groaned, speeding up his pace. "You don't understand how badly I wanna push into you. Make you cum until you can't breathe."

"Huey please," she whined, though she wasn't sure what she was asking for.

"And gettin' a taste of that pussy..._ My_ pussy is makin' it hard to be a gentleman."

"Then don't," she moaned. "I _miss_ it."

He growled before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Before we leave," he began, "I want you to go shopping. Pick out a dress and something special. Just for me." She nodded along, struggling against his hand. "I want to take you somewhere breathtaking. Give you a peak into the life Imma give you." She was a whimpering mess as her orgasm neared. Still, she clung to his every word.

"And when we get home, and I lay you down on this bed, I want to explore every inch of you until I push inside you and cum."

She screamed his name as he drove her over the edge, just barely registering his groans and the warmth that splashed on her stomach.

It was Huey that cleaned her up as well as cleared the bed. He got them situated beneath the covers and pulled her into his arms. She felt the exhaustion wash over her.

"I want this to be over," she whispered. "I want my mom to be able to live happily. Find someone to love her properly. I want Cindy and Riley to get married and make me an auntie. I want my family. A safe life for Alicia and any other child we have."

"And you'll have that," he replied. "We're already so much closer than we were yesterday. Get some sleep."

She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for the darkness to swallow her whole.

* * *

Despite their late night, Huey and Jazmine were up early. When they went down into the kitchen they could only bring themselves to want water. There wasn't much in the house anyway, but hunger still seemed to escape them.

"Do we have a plan of attack for today?" Jazmine asked.

"I think we should collect as much information as possible first. Anywhere we can gain access to public records, we should go. I had some of my men looking already so we shouldn't be too long," he began. "Once we've gathered all that we can, we should present it to Greta and Gino. As much as I'd like for this to be more intimate for you and Sarah, having multiple minds there is the best idea. Once we leave there, we'll head to the city and get to that hospital - get everything we can from there."

She nodded, worry evident in her features. Huey pulled her close.

"We'll get to the bottom of this by tomorrow. And then we'll make a new memory here," he promised. She kissed him just as the rest of their family walked down the stairs.

Once everyone was in attendance, they wasted no time. With an idea of what all they were looking for, they set out just now. They collected old newspapers, police records, and audio for any news castings. It appeared that other than his birth, his death, and his medical history, there wasn't much about Theo.

"I guess that's not surprising," Sarah said as they made their way to Greta's. "It's not like he had much time to make news."

"Still, the gap we have is a minimum of 14 years long," Huey said. "After we talk to Greta and Gino, we should have a better idea. The hospital will hopefully give us some more insight on Theo."

They stopped before the restaurant much too soon for Jazmine's liking. Still, she set her shoulders back and marched forward, knowing that the only way out of this nightmare was through.

Greta's normal smile was replaced with sadness and even fear. Gino emerged from the back, giving them a nod before locking the doors and signifying that the restaurant was closed.

No one said anything at first, most having no idea where to start and Huey wanted to tread lightly. Everyone was surprised when it was Cindy who spoke up first.

"I know you love Jazmine," she said quietly. "So everything in me needs to believe that you had a reason. Please don't let me be wrong."

Greta looked from Cindy to Jazmine to Sarah before tears began falling from her eyes.

"I was sworn to secrecy. Never to tell unless you needed to know," she admitted.

"Why?" Jazmine asked. "Why would you have to hide that?"

"Your father may have murdered your uncle years before you were even a thought - what good would that have done you to know?"

Jazmine flinched at the thought but understood her point. "We came to you yesterday and told you what was going on. Why didn't you tell me then?"

"You had to find this out on your own," Gino said sadly. "Even coming from people who love you, news like that isn't easy to comprehend or even believe. We couldn't be the ones to solidify what it is you already knew."

"That he was a monster," she said quietly. Jazmine seemed to get lightheaded.

"Sit," Greta instructed before moving to get everyone some tea and something to eat. It wasn't until everyone had something before them that joined them.

"As I'm sure you know, Theo struggled with cerebral palsy. Because of this, he wasn't out too often in the open. Your grandmother was afraid of the evils the lurked beyond her walls." Her pause was palpable. "We didn't even see him often. Usually for special occasions or if we caught them while he was available. Most of his time was spent with his family or at the hospital."

"Memoriale di Saint Grace Ospedale," Huey offered. She nodded.

"He went for therapy and regular checkups. She doted on him. Did her best to make sure that he was surrounded with love and support. The hospital played an incredible part in this."

"Thus the handsome donation," Cindy stated.

"She asked that I make sure some of the earnings from the vineyard go to the hospital."

"Indefinitely?" Jazmine asked.

"For at least fourteen years."

"Where does Thomas fit into this story?" Huey asked.

"Nowhere, it sounds like," Jazmine noted.

Greta's face was overcome with sadness. "Your grandmother was an incredible woman; loving, loyal, and giving. If I ever believe she made a mistake, it would be overcompensating love for Theo. Because it pulled too much attention from Thomas."

"How do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"They went to all of his after school events. Made sure he had everything he needed and everything he wanted. He had presents under the tree for Christmas and piles of gifts on his birthday. But it was usually Theo who told stories of being tucked in at night. Theo received hugs at almost every turn. It was Theo that received the most of what money couldn't buy."

"They neglected him," Huey stated.

"In a way," Gino replied. "I'm sure they hadn't meant to. But loving a child with special needs was a difficult task. They dedicated so much time to keeping Theo safe, healthy, and away from the world that they missed what was building up in Thomas."

"You said Thomas may have murdered Theo," Jazmine mentioned. "Do you not know for sure?"

They both shook their heads. "While it was heavily implied there was no solid evidence. With that wealth, it wasn't difficult to have everything handled privately. They had a small funeral to themselves and had us over for a memorial. It was there that she spoke with us about her plans to donate to the hospital. Had it not been for her frequent trips to the hospital, you'd never know that she once had two sons."

This made Jazmine wince.

"When you saw Thomas, how was he behaving?"

"Remorseful," Gino answered. "But, of course, I didn't know how true that was. Not long after that, they maintained dual citizenship in the states. After Thomas had settled into college, they both came back to Italy for good."

"They talk about Thomas after they came back?" Riley asked, speaking for the first time.

"No," Greta said. "It was like he never existed to them. They continued to donate to the hospital and visited frequently to keep themselves from losing their mind. But then Thomas started bringing Sarah around. After the incident with the stairs and the passing of your grandfather, the trips there slowed so that she could dedicate her attention to Sarah. After she returned to America, we caught rare moments with her. She'd come for lunch and have us for dinner but we knew there was something missing from her. The life returned to her during the summers Jazmine came and she was delighted when Sarah and Alicia were here. She passed on happily, I hope. But with many, many ghosts."

There was a long moment of silence before Jazmine spoke.

"Is there anything you can tell us at all that may offer some insight? Anything?"

They didn't respond immediately.

"There's a head nurse at the hospital. Nurse Gianna Valentino. The mailing address for the checks were always written to her attention. She should still be there. I'm sorry that we don't have more to tell you, sweetheart."

Jazmine got up and enveloped them both in a hug. They held her close, relief flooding through them.

"We'll find the truth," Jazmine promised. And then we'll give you a proper visit."

* * *

The ride to the hospital was completely silent as everyone did all they could to process what Gino and Greta told them.

Huey ran his fingers comfortingly along Jazmine's arm as silent tears fell from her eyes. He didn't need her to speak to know that she was running her memories of her father alongside the information she had now, trying to connect the pieces of him she didn't know existed.

Sarah was no better. She looked so much like Jazmine then; beautiful, heartbroken, and determined. Cindy held her hand tightly, giving whatever strength she had to give.

Their devastation was clear, but their understanding that they were closer to the end rang even truer. Huey offered to take Jazmine home and let her think on what she was told. She refused immediately, ready to take on the next piece of the puzzle. And he didn't try to stop her. But he did allow himself to slow down and step back to be there when it truly mattered.

They arrived at the hospital well before anyone was truly ready, save for Huey, Riley, and Granddad.

It was beautiful. Large and compiled of dark brown brick. It was easy to see that there were only about two floors. The grounds were beautifully taken care of with flowers, a large fountain, stone walkways, and even statues of old saints. In the distance there seemed to be a few more small buildings - housing and recreational.

"It's incredible," Jazmine muttered, her wide eyes trying to take in as much as she possibly could.

Once parked, they all quickly made there way in. The inside was quite drastically different from the inside. Though it harbored quaint and personal touches, it was incredibly modern and booming with technology; from the security measures to the few pieces of medical equipment they could see.

The woman at the front desk advised that the wing they were searching for took up most of the top floor. In the back of the building were homes dedicated to those without family living with cerebral palsy, having a higher population in the city than was truly known. With a smile, Jazmine thanked her and led the charge to the top floor.

The first woman she saw was an older woman who's presence reminded her of her grandmother. She fixed her dark eyes on Jazmine, recognition flashing briefly in her eyes. She recovered quickly and offered the group a large smile.

"You must be the Freeman group," she greeted kindly. "My name is Gianna Valentino. I'm the -"

"Head nurse," Jazmine finished softly. When Gianna looked at Jazmine this time she allowed her curiosity to show.

"Have we met before?"

"No," she answered. "But my name is Jazmine DuBois. I'm Theodore DuBois' niece."

* * *

Thank you guys so much for your support.

Bulmas Ego you have been such a positive light and with me trying to find my balance again I can't wait to go on this journey with you and also dive into all of the incredible things you'll continue to create.

ThickBlackGirl thank you for your kind comments always and just being engaged with me. It's always such a nice feeling to see that this is something that actually interests you.

RabbitMelody I hope that they were chills of the interested kind! Thank you so much for writing a review. I really appreciate it.

I can't say thank you enough. I hope you all have an incredible new year and new decade. 2020 is the year of dreams.

Q. I.


	18. 18 Shatter

What's Meant For You

She loved him when he let her in his home during the chicken epidemic at 10. She loved him at 16, when he swallowed his hatred and took her to homecoming. She loved him on the night of their graduation, when he spent all night worshiping her. She loved him when he left without a trace. She loved him when he didn't call, text, or email for five years.

And, fuck her, she loved him when he turned up out of nowhere, asking for her forgiveness.

Huey P. Freeman x Jazmine DuBois

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Family. Humor.

Rated M

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Shatter

GIANNA'S EYES MOVED FROM SHOCK TO SADNESS IN A MATTER OF SECONDS. Jazmine wondered how she hadn't grown used to that by now. She was sure she'd seen it in every eye color imaginable.

"Sophia told me you'd come to find me eventually," she spoke, a small smile gracing her features. She went down the line, identifying each of them correctly - even Regina. "Why don't you all follow me while you ask anything you need to?"

She didn't wait for a response before turning swiftly and heading to the elevators down the hall from where they stood. The group exchanged glances before doing as suggested, Huey and Jazmine in the lead.

"How did my grandmother know I would eventually seek you out?" Jazmine asked as they all stepped into the elevator.

"As I'm sure you know, you're grandmother was a wise woman. Her mind aged drastically by trauma. Though she rarely spoke of her son Thomas, she was of the belief that the horrors that existed in him couldn't be quieted. Only stopped when he was."

"She confided in you about him?" Sarah asked.

"More than most, I imagine," she answered, leading them out of the elevator and to the doors just a few feet away. Outside, they had a better view of the buildings beyond the hospital, which sat about a half a mile away.

"Did she tell you what happened to Theo?" Huey qustioned.

"Every detail she could," she said, still leading. "He was such a wonderful child. Full of life and happiness. And so kind, goodness. It's hard to find young boys with such a gentility about them. Theo was a very special young man."

A sadness washed over Jazmine and she let her eyes fall to the stone path. "And Thomas?"

"Not so much, unfortunately," she answered. "He wasn't a terror, from what I remember. The few times I did see him, he was polite and curious. But there was something about him that felt..."

"Off-putting," Jazmine mumbled for her, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes, off-putting," she replied. "But again, I wasn't around him often. He only came a few times for Theo's check-ups. The last time I actually saw him, the boys were about ten."

Ten. Jazmine couldn't help but to think that just four years later, her father did something unspeakable. And got away with it. She was trembling when Huey took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Jazmine couldn't bring herself to speak again until they'd made it to the wing her grandmother funded.

It was beautiful. The staff were all smiling and the patients seemed to be finding joy here. She wondered if everyone here had anyone who loved them the way her grandmother apparently loved Theo. She wondered if he was always cheerful and gentle. Or if he ever became frustrated or resentful.

Gianna led them to one of the recreational rooms in what they assumed to be the mail building.

"Theo," Jazmine finally spoke. "What else can you tell me about him?"

It wasn't until they were all inside the room - filled with people, books, quiet games, and creative mediums - that she turned to face them.

"I could tell you a good bit, my love," she answered, smiling brightly. "But I'm sure he could tell you much more."

Surprise took over the group. Even Huey raised a curious brow. Jazmine squeezed his hand for dear life. Had he been a weaker man, she may have hurt him.

"W-what did you just say?" Jazmine breathed.

Gianna nodded her head towards the gentleman sitting by a window and reading quietly. From here, Jazmine could see a small smile playing on his lips. He looked so much like her father - save the slight lack of definition in his features.

"Oh my God," Sarah finally gasped, placing the hand that wasn't holding on to Alicia's over her mouth. There was no chance of fighting her tears.

"But... how?" Jazmine asked, unable to look away from him.

"Why don't you go introduce yourself and we can all talk together," Gianna suggested. When Jazmine finally looked at her again, she gave her an encouraging smile. Jazmine turned to Huey.

"I'll be right here, Jazmine," he promised. The certainty in his eyes gave her confidence. She let his hand go and walked slowly over to Theo.

He didn't seem to notice her presence, which she greatly appreciated. She wanted to take a moment to really look at him. He looked so familiar. With his glasses-covered eyes being downcast, she wondered if his gaze would offer that same feeling.

With only one way to find out...

"Theo?"

She sounded like a child - small and nervous.

At the unfamiliar voice, his head shot up' revealing eye deep and green. Just like her grandmother's.

He studied her face for what felt like hours before he smiled a smile so bright it almost broke her heart.

"Jazmine," he said. His voice was rich and comforting. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

* * *

Theo's room was amazing. It was spacious with a wall of books, a nice office area, a window seat, and enough lounging space for everyone to be comfortable. If she were here for any other reason, she was sure she'd be so excited to explore with him. As it stands, she's had a hard time taking her eyes off of him.

With the help of his walker, he greeted everyone in the rec room and led them all to his personal area for more privacy. Despite the heaviness that sat with them, Theo seemed to be a ray of sunshine - incredibly excited about there presence.

Everyone took a seat - Jazmine and Huey sitting close on a love seat with Riley and Cindy, Granddad, Regina, Sarah, and Alicia sharing a couch with Gianna, and Theo sitting on his bed, facing everyone.

Now was the time to speak but it appeared that no one could seem to find the words. Surprisingly, it was Riley that spoke first.

"I know y'all gotta get y'all sentimental shit out tha way, but this ain't exactly a social visit. And we hopin' you can help us figure some shit out."

Before Granddad could scold Riley for his brass statement, Theo threw his head back and laughed.

"Of course," he said through his chuckles. "I guess I should start since I'm sure this throws a bit of a wrench into your plans. The beginning sound okay?"

When everyone nodded, he continued.

"As you know, I'm the twin brother of Thomas DuBois and I have cerebral palsy. From what I remember, my brother and I had an amazing childhood. Our parents were not only well off but really, really good people. They showered us with just as much love as they did gifts. Or so I thought was true.

"Because of my disability, I took up a lot of attention, you see. Money, time, encouragement, and patience overall. My parents were amazing and Thomas was too for a while. It wasn't until we hit about ten that he sort of stopped spending time with me. Between visits, surgeries, recoveries, therapies, and just trying to be a kid I never realized how much he really kept to himself.

"And I guess my parents didn't either. Looking back on it I remember them always have presents on birthdays and Christmas. Always going to his debates or cross country games. But there was a part of them with him that was always distracted by me. He didn't get the tuck ins and bedtime stories. He didn't get the random hugs, kisses, and declarations of love. They loved him, this much I know to be true. They smiled when they spoke of him. They always remembered to grab him something he liked when coming back from my doctor visits. But they never could give them as much as they gave me. Maybe they felt like he didn't need it. But clearly he did.

"So when he pushed me down the stairs on my birthday I wasn't really angry. Hurt, certainly. A bit confused. But as I bled from the stitches in my head, I realized that I may have been the cause of so much of his anger."

Everyone was silent while they absorbed his story - save for Gianna who knew it well.

"You never resented him?" Sarah asked. "Not ever?"

He shook his head and smiled. "I had no need. The damage done was temporary and I learned that his pain wasn't directly because of me, but because of the events of our circumstances."

Jazmine was amazed.

"What happened after that?" Huey asked, businesslike.

"They rushed me here," he answered. My parents tried to call the police but I asked them not to. Told them what I knew to be true. So they didn't. But they also knew they couldn't trust him to be around me anymore. Thus came the illusion of my death."

"For your protection," Jazmine said. "They forged a death certificate. Kept an image of your blood on the stairs."

This seemed to come as a surprise to Theo. His eyes widened before his body relaxed an he sighed.

"I imagine they left that little tidbit in the event Tom stumbled upon it."

"A reminder," Huey said. "Your parents were still clearly resentful towards him; how did they manage to let him live his life? Give him a good life with love and support?"

"Unfortunately there is no clear answer to that," Gianna replied. "She spoke often of her guilt. Almost as often as her resentment. Part of me believes that she did it because she felt responsible for his behavior. A part of me believes she replaced Thomas with Theodore in her mind. Same for Armani. But I can't say for sure."

A silence settled over everyone.

"So," Theo said, "would anyone like to tell me what brings you to Italy?"

Huey and Jazmine looked at one another before they began the story, trying to be as light as possible with Alicia's presence. Theo listened intently and frowned deeply at certain points but never expressed surprise. Once they were done, he sighed.

"I'd hoped that with the attention our parents were able to give him, he'd find some peace. I see I was incredibly wrong about that. What can I do to help?"

"Anything, honestly," Jazmine said. "If your mother spoke to you about him. What you remember about him. Anything to give us an understanding of his frame of mind."

Theo seemed to think quite hard before getting up suddenly and heading over to his desk. He pulled out an aged manila envelope addressed to Huey and Jazmine.

"My mother gave this to me the last time she visited me. I've never opened it but I hope that it has what you need in it. I can also try to give you as much as I can from memory."

They quickly opened up the envelope and found paperwork signed by Dr. Emilia Russo, a psychiatrist. They both shuffled through the paperwork quickly.

"They thought he had a form of delusion disorder, which would cause his jealousy," Huey said.

Sarah looked confused. "He never accused me of having an affair... or even prevented me from having male friends. Does it have limitations?"

"It's possible," Huey said. "For you all you know, he may have had eyes on you at all times."

Sarah visibly stiffened.

"It made sense," Theo said. "The last time I ever saw him again was on our fourteenth birthday but from what I was told later and my last experience with him, I wasn't surprised to hear that this was the conclusion that they came to."

"Is there anything else you can remember?" Huey asked.

"Nothing you all don't already know, unfortunately," he said. "But I'm sure that all of those documents can assist with putting the pieces together."

Huey looked down at the paperwork once more before filing them together and standing. Riley stood with him, as did Granddad, Regina, and Gianna. Huey scooped Alicia into his arms.

"Thank you for your help, Theodore," he said, extending his hand to the man. "Next visit will hopefully be under much better circumstances." Theo happily took it.

"It's so nice to finally put a name to a face. It seemed like you were the grandson my mother always dreamed of."

Huey smiled a barely there smile.

When Jazmine and Cindy moved to stand, Huey and Riley placed hands on their respective shoulders.

"Y'all talk," Riley said. He kissed Cindy's head. "We'll be close."

Huey gave Jazmine's hand a squeeze before the group left Sarah, Jazmine, and Cindy with Theo.

"I have a sister and two nieces," he said, a large smile sweeping his features once again. "Tell me everything about you."

* * *

It was nearly time for dinner by the time they left Theo's room. Each of them had bloodshot eyes but wore bright smiles.

Once they reached the rest of their group in the recreation room, Jazmine threw her arms around Theo and hugged him close.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm sorry that we had to meet like this. But I have to do everything I can for my family."

"I'm happy to help."

"I'll be back," she promised. "And I'll call and send emails whenever I can."

"I know, sweetheart. You take care of your family."

When she pulled away he swiped a stray tear from her face.

They all said their goodbyes and decided to get dinner from a restaurant near the house.

They sat together and ate, feeling lighter than they had in some time.

Jazmine was wary with Thomas still at large but she was relieved that they're not only one step closer to catching him, but he wasn't a killer. Even if he didn't know it.

They all bid one another goodnight, promising to enjoy the next two days they had left in Italy before allowing reality to set in.

Jazmine crawled into bed and cuddled against Huey.

"He's alive," she whispered. "And he's amazing."

"I bet," he said, a sense of peace washing over him. "We'll be sure to spend some more time with him before we leave."

"Thank you Huey."

"Don't," he said. He shifted to kiss her soundly. "I'd do anything for you."

She kissed him again and bit down gently on his lip. She giggled when he growled against her.

"You promised me," she whispered as she trailed her hand down his chest and grabbing his steadily hardening dick. "I don't want to wait for it anymore."

"Dinner," he replied. "A nice evening. Please stop testing my resolve."

"I want to shatter your resolve."

"And I wanna see you shatter while you ride me," he said, moving her hand away. "Tomorrow. I promise."

She stared at him for a bit longer before cracking a smile. "How about a nice breakfast instead? Then we can do it all again for dinner."

Huey snorted his laughter. "Goodnight, moonlight."

She snuggled into him. "I love you, Huey Freeman."

"I love you too."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this!

Bulmas Ego I hope this was a fun twist for you with more to come! Thank you, as always, for your unwavering support. You are so freaking awesome.

RabbitMelody I cannot thank you enough for being here with me and commenting and being patient in all respects. I promise it's coming and I hope you love it!

I'm going to try a more lighthearted chapter. It's been incredibly heavy and I'm hoping that writing something fun will also be cathartic for me. I hope to see you soon!

To anyone reading, I also want to take the time to note that I understand how terrifying the world is right now. And I hope you're doing all that you can to stay safe and that this provides at least a little bit of entertainment for you. Please be careful guys and let me know what "stay-cation" activities you all have.

Love, Q. I.


End file.
